Harry Potter and the Season of Hell
by Geovanni Luciano
Summary: This is an idea I came up with after reading many fan fiction stories. Set after HBP and featuring a very disgruntled and reflective Harry. Tonks is there to help him figure a few thinks out, and friends aren't friends. THIS IS NOT A SLASH FIC.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Season of Hell

Prologue

Harry had looked back at Rufus Scrimgeour in utter incredulousness. He couldn't believe the gall that ran through the mind and thought processes of the minister of magic. Harry thought now that the man probably needed his assistant, Mr. Weatherby to aid him with troubles in the lew. The bottom line was that Stan Shunpike was still in Azkaban, and the minister wouldn't bend on his release.

The minister was looking toward Harry for help in a propaganda onslaught towards the Daily Prophet, and hopefully aid in bringing about the end of the Dark Lords minions. This didn't happen, and only because of a pimple-faced Knight Bus attendant. That boy would see to it that everything came to a halt because of his idealism. That boy would be the end of his career as Minister of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour would not have that at all. He had spent far too many years as the head of the Auror Division in the department of magical law enforcement. He had to find a way around this. There had to be an angle. Weatherby would know a way. He had been Fudge's assistance for nearly five years, and once more, his brothers and sister were very close friends with the boy-who-lived.

"Percival, I want a detailed report on my desk, no later than tomorrow morning. I want to know everything that there is to know about Mr. Potter. That will also include all the bumbling that Fudge attempted against him. You have fourteen hours. Make is so."

"Y-yes, Minister!" Percy said, stumbling backwards, and heading towards the front gates to the closest apparition point.

What the minister didn't realize at this particular time was that this effort to manipulate Harry Potter would prove not only to have been a grave error in judgment on his part, but would also be the Rosetta Stone to his fall from grace.

Harry Potter, however, walked back towards the Castle, not focused on the interaction with the minister. His thoughts were still firmly planted on what lie ahead for him. He thought about the horcruxes, and the responsibilities that were his and his alone. He thought about the night that the headmaster died and looked at it from each and every angle. Something about what happened didn't sit well with him, but he couldn't figure it out.

There were other things that were just not making sense to him as well. He entered into a relationship with Ginny, one that he had just ended a few moments ago. He thought of that relationship and where things were going. For years, he had no interest in her, and he knew of her crush. There were years that she could barely stand in the same room with him without having an extremity finding itself lodged in butter dish. When they had previously been in the same room, she would stammer, blush, and couldn't form complete sentences. She had matured this past year beyond that. In fact, since returning from the Department of Mysteries, she had matured into a different person altogether. He just wasn't sure that everything between them was real or surreal.

He had to get away. He had to think, and he couldn't do that while they were together, because more often than not, when he wasn't concentrated on the horcrux tasks, he was consumed with thoughts and images of her.

Once back in the castle and in his dorm room, Harry quickly checked to make sure that his trunk had been packed, and verified that all of his belongings where were they should be. Ever since the death of the headmaster, many parents of the students had started pulling their children to go home. It was only May and there would still be a couple of weeks before the Hogwarts Express would have been due to return to retrieve the children, hoever, due to the circumstances the interim Headmistress, Professor MacGongall had arranged for it to retrieve the children the second week of June.

These days saw many different changes in the boy-who-lived. He spent a lot of his time alone in the Room of Requirement. No one new what he was doing or where he was at during these times and that was because he kept the Marauders map with him at all times. He changed his diet drastically. Instead of the usual meat and potatoes that he would generally consume, fish and vegetables in mass quantities replaced them.

His friends Ron and Hermione had approached him many times to broach the subject of why he was making himself an outcast in the attempts to get him to confront his fears. These attempts had remained a futile effort. He would shrug them off, stating that he had to work some things out.

In secret this remained true. From sun up until breakfast in the great hall he found himself working out physically with pushing ups, sit ups, free weights in the make-shift gymnasium that he had transformed the room of requirements. Upon finishing his breakfast, which consisted of large quantities of eggs, bacon, sausage, and equally large quantities of fruit, he would spend the following hour and a half running laps around the quidditch pitch.

He would spend hours meditating and working on his occlumency. He had found a few books in the restricted section that helped far greater than the remedial potions classes ever could. He was able to clear his mind almost instantly, and would hold that blank slate for untold amounts of time. This in a way would prove to be far more beneficial for Harry in the future than he would ever know.

The final days prior to leaving on the Hogwarts Express were to show Harry that he really was on his own. He preferred it that way. He walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Ron and Hermione sitting on the coach. Hermione head gently resting against Ron's shoulder. Harry smiled to himself, remembering how that had started at the funeral, and had continued. The days of huge rows between the two seemed to be a thing of the past. They seemed to have worked past it to aid each other during their times of grief.

The night before it was time for them to depart was one of quiet solitude. Harry found himself looking at himself in the mirror that Sirius had given him. His thoughts always drifted towards Sirius because he had been the closest thing to a father that Harry had ever known. He looked at himself now. His weeks of exercise had transformed him into a new person. He was lean and healthy. He kept this hidden from everyone else now. School robes being rather concealing did this for him as well.

He had to find a way to maintain his workouts while with his relatives. He couldn't afford for the starvation to rob him of all of the hard work that he had been putting himself through. The work outs, both physical and mental had paid off. The diet had made him more healthy that he had ever been. His thoughts drifted towards Dobby.

"Dobby!" He said quickly, and with a soft pop, the house elf stood solemnly before him.

"Master Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby be assisting?" He said buoyantly.

"Dobby, as you know I will be returning to my relatives shortly and I was sort of wondering if you could help me while I am there?" He said, hopefully, noticing that the depressed house elf, looked at him incredulously and them exploded into fits of utter glee.

"The great Harry Potter sir wants Dobby's help! Harry Potter is the greatest wizard alive! Dobby is most agreeing and accepts to help Master Harry Potter in any way he can! All Harry Potter has to do is call Dobby's name, and he will come."

"Thanks Dobby."

Ginevra Weasley was pissed off, and that was putting it mildly. All of her careful planning lay in waste and for nothing. She had just received her first howler from her mum. Screaming at her in her disappointment for the loss of not the Headmaster, but for the Weasley's loss of one Harry James Potter. The plan was ruined. There was no way to get around it. She had to go down to the room of requirement, and even there had to put up a silencing spell before opening the howler.

She opened her trunk and pulled out the heart-shaped rose colored bottle before slinging at full force against the wall. Shards of glass and droplets of Amortentia slid down the wall. She quickly scorgified the mess before storming off down the stairs with her trunk prepared to board the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Unexpected Event in Hell

1. Unexpected Event in Hell

Harry Potter sat quietly on his bed which resided in the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privett Drive, which was in Little Whining in Surrey, which happened to be in England, if you hadn't already guessed. He was a young man with an enormous weight upon his shoulders. He was a young man with an even larger amount of grief. You see, just a few short weeks ago, Harry, happened to have been bound and hidden away from view whilst he bare witness to the murder of the headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. He felt the weight of this guilt from this death even more so than when he witnessed the murder of his very own godfather.

There was nothing that Harry could have done to save the Professor, however, and that realization was what had finally brought him out of his depression, after being home only just two weeks. There were other realizations as well. Harry Potter, even though he was extremely talented with his defense against the dark arts classes, had very little practical experience in utilizing these particular skills and had also had a run of bad luck when it came to the competency of the professors whom taught the above-mentioned skills in the classes he had taken in school. His two battle encounters; while he did manage to survive the ordeal, while his friends were injured terribly in the department of mysteries, and Bill was horribly mangled just a few short weeks ago by a werewolf. His fate was still to be determined as to whether he would change during the next full moon. Not to mention the deaths of people close to him.

Harry stood up, walked over to his desk which faced to the front of Privett Drive. He was thinking everything and nothing at the exact same time, which is rather difficult task to accomplish when his thoughts drifted to Ginny finally. He had been avoiding thoughts of her for quite awhile. Sure, she was a very beautiful girl. She was the picture of his mother with his father's hazel eyes. She had always been quiet and timid around him until the end of Harry's fifth year. She was energetic, and loved quidditch, and a whole host of other things. After Harry told her that they couldn't be together, his insight to Ginny changed forever. She told him that he wouldn't be happy until he was chasing Voldemort down and saving the whole wizarding world. That proved it beyond a shadow of doubt for Harry. She didn't really know him at all. She was still the star struck fan girl he first met, and that finally it wasn't meant to be.

Looking out of his window, Harry saw a flash of short pink hair followed immediately by the wearer of said hair tripping over what seemed to be nothing at all. She stood up looked around quickly before taking a few more steps and repeating the process of landing quite harshly once again. Harry snorted loudly, not realizing that his window was wide open. This in turn caught the attention of the young woman, who quickly brushed herself off, narrowed her eyes in Harry's general direction, scrunched up her face and marched directly towards number four with complete and utter grace.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you laugh at me!" Tonks roared while whipping out a shrunken broom, and flew up and through the window into his room.

"I couldn't help myself…" Harry managed to get out between laughing so hard that he, himself, fell over himself, hard on his bum. This in turn got Tonks laughing, which Harry them scrunched up his face in a vain attempt to bore holes through her. "Oi! Stop it, you!"

Tonks plopped herself down atop Harry's bed, which in turn causing one of the bed springs to loose itself upon her person in direct protest to her assault, exacting its revenge upon her bum. This caused Tonks to jump, lose her footing, yet again, and fall direct on top of Harry Potter. Their noses a mere centimeter or two apart, and pink eyes locked with emerald. Then with a mischeivious glint, Tonks leaned in, locked her lips gently to his and properly blew a raspberry.

"Gerroff me, Tonks!" Harry screamed, but Tonks was having none of that, and held him firmly beneath him. He struggled and struggled but Nymphadora Tonks was much stronger that she initially appeared to be, before resigned to his fate, Harry looked up at her and quit his struggle.

"Wotcher Harry, you give up or do I have to kiss you again?!" She smiled, before cycling her eye color many times, before settling on matching emerald. She wore an evil grin, and then cycled her hair, until it also matched the boy beneath her, but her face remained the same heart-shaped with full pouty lips and a gently upturned nose. She leaned into him again, however this time, Harry turned his face away from her, to which she exacted another raspberry buried into his neck, which cause him to burst into fits of girl-like giggles. Tonks released his wrists during this, which proved to be a horrible miscalculating error on her part, as Harry quickly flipped her over. He was on top of her in a flash, quickly grabbing her wrists, however Tonks wrapped her legs around his waste struggling fiercely against her opponent, which unfortunately for Harry cause a stiffening reaction down below. Tonks looked utterly shocked.

"Harry Potter let go of me this instant before I tell your girlfriend that you're accosting me!" This put an end to the fun, however not the way that Tonks had intended.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said quietly, getting off of her, and offering Tonks a hand up. Before they both sat down on his bed.

"What happened with Ginny, then?" Tonks asked, now genuinely concerned. And that is when Harry explained what happened after the funeral, and Ginny's little speech about Voldemort. Tonks lost it at that point.

"That… That Slag!" She stood up fuming, pacing angrily and then looked at Harry, before the concern reappeared in her eyes. "Harry, I know I've only known you for a little over a year, at least at the go round…"

"What do you mean this go round?"

"Harry, our parents were friends. I was at your house on that Halloween, well, during that day at least. Course, I was pretty young at the time, not much older than you actually. Anyway, I'm getting side tracked. Obviously Ginny doesn't know you at all if what you're telling me is true, and I'm sorry to say, that you have probably been the recipient of a love potion. The problem with that being is that if you were with the Professor when Snivellus snuffed him out, well you most likely wouldn't have able to do anything about it, anyhow since some of the potions tend to zap your magical strength and will power." She said before sitting back down next to Harry completely deflating and putting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"How much older?" Harry asked, meekly.

"Um, well, let's see… carry the five… Oh blast, I'm 22."

"But that means that you were in school at the same time as me, well, at least until my second year."

"Ravenclaw, class of '92. We hung out in different crowds, and I wasn't permitted to use my metamorphmagus ability while in school due to it being disruptive."

"Tonks, could you… um…"

"What? Come on spit it out, lover boy, and don't think that I didn't feel that monster pressing into me when you were on top." She said with a glare, but then an innocent smile.

"Could you show me… you know… what you really look like without changing?" The look of fear on her face only lasted a brief moment and she hesitated before looking at Harry with a sigh. "Well, let me warn you that you're probably not going to like it and will completely understand why I choose to change my appearance."

"OK, OK, let's see. Come on!" Harry said almost exasperatedly as she scrunched up her face again, and the raven hair that she had changed early, while staying the same color flowed down her back into soft curls and her eyes changed from Emerald to grey with flecks of lavender in them. Her face shape thinned slightly. He skin tone was an alabaster and her bust increased. When all was done Harry was staring in shock as Nymphadora Tonks stood before him looking like a much younger version of Bellatrix Lastrange. No signs of insanity and the same happy glow in her eyes that radiated Tonks for who she was. She was absolutely breathtaking, in Harry's opinion. "WOW!" Harry finally said, still staring slack jawed.

"Well, I suppose you can tell why I don't go out in public like this."

"What, besides looking better than any Veala that I've ever seen?" Harry said aloud before he could stop himself, which caused himself and her to blush, and his hands to immediately rush to cover his mouth.

"Why Mr. Potter, I didn't know that you had a thing for older woman." She said, with a wink.

"Well, you're not that much older, and most of the time you certainly don't act it." Harry said, which caused a couple of reactions from Tonks. First, she changed back to her usual persona, second she stomped on his toe, before lunging herself at him again. She pinned him to his bed, causing the springs to groan out in protest and for her and Harry's heads to collide together. After rubbing her hand against her head at the point of impact, she looking into his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Harry said, after a couple of minutes trying to recover from his embarrassment.

"For the compliment. Everyone has always wanted me to change into this or that. Probably why I didn't date too much in school. Don't ask. Anyway, I've been asked before to change this and that, and you, Mr. Potter, are the first person to not only ask me to change into myself, but apparently seemed to approve of what you saw, as well." She finally managed to get out in one breath and a nod at the end.

"Well, Tonks, you're an attractive girl, but I see it more as you're a rather addictive personality as well. Anyone who actually takes the time to get to know you can't help but like you. If the idiots during your school years couldn't see that, then they never really took the time to try to get to know you."

It was at this point that a very peculiar looking Barn owl flew into the smallest bedroom at number four, and made perch upon Harry's desk, which caused the two to jump. It extended it's leg and gave a hoot in their direction. This in turn caused them to scramble quickly off of the bed and upon approach the owl extended it's leg towards Harry. Harry quickly retrieved the parchment, then reached for the box of owl treats that he kept for Hedwig. He threw one at the owl, which it caught and then flew out the window.

"What is it Harry… What is the matter?" Tonks said, as Harry opened the parchment and began reading.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that your seventeenth birthday is rapidly approaching. With that, you are expected to be here on July 31st for the final reading of your parents will, and the assumption of the Potter estate, which you have been aware of since your eleventh birthday. As a matter of convenience, this letter will activate as a portkey, which will bring you just inside the main doorway of Gringotts Wizard's Bank at 12:00 on the 31st. Please be aware that due to the nature of this will being finally read that others, such as Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Theodore Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and Neville Longbottom will be attending as well. There were of course others that had been scheduled, but due to unfortunate circumstances, they could not attend. _

_It is also with deep regret that we wish to pass on our condolences to the passing of Albus Dumbledore, while he did not have a will at present time updated, he was a valued member of your wizarding world. _

_I look forward to seeing you on the date of your wizarding majority, Mr. Potter and we here at Gringotts Wizard's Bank look forward to a long a profitable and continued relationship with the Ancient and most noble house of Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_President – Gringotts Wizard's Bank_

Harry read the letter a couple of times before sighing deeply and resigned to handing the letter over to Tonks. She read the letter before making a EEP sound at the sight of her name amongst the others, before handing the letter back to Harry. Harry, not believing what he saw read the letter once again, before looking at Tonks, with a very confused and bewildered expression.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Well, once again, it looks like I've been kept in the dark about something. I'm sure you noticed the bit about when I was eleven. Well, that never came to pass, and I'm sure that while the Headmaster had his reasons, as he always did for keeping me in the dark, it still just another surprise that will probably not bode well."

"Well of course you had to know…"

"Know what, Tonks?"

"Well about your parents money and the businesses…"

"The only money that I've known about has been my vault."

"Harry, your parents were very influential, as were your grandparents and so on. Mum and Dad met and knew then during the Hogwarts days. Dad and your mum were friends due to both of them being muggleborn. Mum was always close with Sirius, of course seeing as they both went against the family's wishes of following V-Vol… You know…"

"Tonks, you can call him by his name, and if you don't want to call him that, just call him Tom."

"What do you mean, Tom?"

"His real name, his birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a half-blood, like me and you. Well, except for the fact that his father was a muggle and his mum was a pureblood. Wait a minute. If He's a half-blood, due to that scenario, does that really make us half-bloods as well, I mean, at least our parents were both wizard and witch."

"What?!"

"Voldemort is the bastard son of muggle Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt, who was last of the Slytherin heirs. He is the heir of Slytherin, but he is only a half blood."

"Well, that's an interesting bit of information. Do you think that the death eaters know they're following a half blood bent on self-loathing?"

"Well, probably not. Anyway, I think we got a little side-tracked."

"So our families were close, maybe not as close as the Marauders, but they were close nonetheless, as were the Longbottoms. They probably included Frank and Alice in their will as well, but due to their condition, well it would have to go to Neville, since he is their heir and all."

"So tell me Tonks, why are you here today? I mean, with the headmaster gone, isn't the Order pretty much…" He started but was then cut off.

"In complete disorder? Yeah, a bit. We have no leadership anymore, but that doesn't take away from the purpose, and one of its duties has been to look out after you… that's what I've been doing."

"So you took it upon yourself to resume guard duty… what about the others?"

"Just me… um… Harry, I know this is probably going to sound stupid, but , well, I like you and wanted to make sure that you would be OK. Minerva knows I'm watching you. You've always been nice to me, you see, laughing with me and… not at me. You see I could always see when you were not feeling really well, and have always wanted to cheer you up a bit."

"Well, you always have, and I appreciate that. Um, Tonk, I was wondering…" Harry started, unsure of what the results would be before he even finished, though, he looked up at her to see her hanging on his words. "Um, how are you with wordless casting?"

"Oh! Well, spot on, I reckon, why?"

"Could you um, help me with it after my birthday. It's been one of the things I've really struggled on, well, that and um… Battle strategy."

"Well, Battle strategy isn't my strong point." She said, seeing Harry notably deflate, however, she quickly redirected that train of thought, "What I can do is talk with Kingsley and Alastor, and see what they might suggest. They've been Aurors much longer and have loads of experience in battle. Hey Harry, I'm famished, how about I treat you to some lunch? It doesn't appear that the muggles have been any better at keeping you healthy this year."

"Lunch sounds fine, but if we are going to do so, can we at least swing by Gringotts? I need to get a few things, while we're out."

"I don't see why not." Tonks said, obviously happy to help Harry get out of this house for a little while, and more than qualified enough to be his guard.

"Wait a second…"

"What?"

"I just remembered that Molly has by vault key. She's been the one that has been picking up my school things for me. Um…"

"Don't worry, Harry, write a quick note, and I'll apparate over to the Weasleys, retrieve your key and we'll be off."

"Tonks?"

"Yep?"

"Thanks." He said, finally, standing up and walked over to her, and very gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What's that for?" She said, with raised eyebrows. Not that she minded, but it was the first genuine kiss that she had received in years.

"Well, much as you said earlier, I suppose. You treat me like me. Not many people do that. Even my friends treat me ultimately different than I really would like. Ron was in awe of me when we first me, then… Well, let's just say that his jealousy pops in from time to time. Hermione, usually mothers or henpecks me to do my school work, and while there help has been invaluable, sometimes I doubt their sincerity. I know that I'm the furthest thing from normal, but when I'm with you…" He blushed for a moment, and it appeared that Tonks was about to interrupt, when he started again. "You make me forget what I must be responsible for, and just want to be me, when you're around, and for that, I thank you. Now, hurry back." He said after he jotted down a quick note to Mrs. Weasley.

With a quick jump back onto her broom she rushed out of the window and landed quickly across the street to the safest area to apparate away. Harry stood there now, thinking about the interaction that he had with Tonks. The raspberry's were annoying, but it was still a classic Tonks gesture that proved that she could see that he had been brooding and she would do her part to help him get past it.

"Boy!!!" He heard his uncle bellow from downstairs, noticing the table on his digital alarm clock, he knew that now he was late making lunch for the Dursleys and this would prove only that due to his tardiness his uncle would inform him that his eating would be overlooked until dinner.

Quickly he ran down the stairs, made a quick turn, and a mad dash for the kitchen. In a flash he was chopping lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes and onions for a quick salad. He opened the icebox to reveal a left over chicken breast that his cousin Dudley obviously didn't know about, as left over's were something of a myth due to their girth. He quickly sliced the chicken into cubes, and added it to the salad. Rushing to the table, he brought the salad in a large bowl. He then quickly set the table. It was at this point that he heard a loud crack outside, signifying Tonks return. She had been gone for over half an hour, which really shouldn't have been the case.

He quickly rushed up the stairs, taking two and three at a time, before he made it into his room. What greeted him there was something that would stay with him for the rest of his life. There stood barely Tonks, with a black eye, a broken nose and a busted and fat lip. She then got a bit wobbly legged before falling into Harry's arms.

"Bloody Hell, Tonks! What happened?" Harry said.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? She wouldn't give me the key, in fact she was adamant about it. Once more, Ginny helped with this as well. I don't things are as the seemed prior with that lot."

To say that Harry was now pissed would have been an understatement if there ever was one. Tonks, whom never did anything mean or spiteful was sitting here battered and beaten. He couldn't fathom how Mrs. Weasley and Ginny could have done this, but he was going to find out. There was no way that he would let someone do such a thing to one of his friends, even if it was the woman who treated him like his own son.

With resolve in his eyes, Harry took another look at Tonks, and there and then grabbed her hand. She looked him in the eye, and feeling of being uncomfortably squeezed through a tiny tube and an outright explosion resulted in the kitchen at the Burrow coming into view. There sitting in the kitchen, at the kitchen table no less was Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.


	3. All Bloody Hell is broken Loose

2.

Aw, Bloody Hell is broken loose

"Where the bloody hell is my vault key?!" Harry screamed. He was irate, and the look on Molly Weasley's face was absolute horror. She knew that this day would come and that it would be a day that she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Where the bloody hell do you get off talking to my mum like that, Potter?" Ron screamed from across the kitchen, standing up and balling his hands into fists. Harry simply turned briefly towards Ron, looked at him with utter hatred, and pointed his index finger at him.

"Sit down and shut up, Weasel!" Harry bellowed, and a beam of red light burst from his finger tip, hitting Ron squarely in the chest, knocking him out with the effects of a fired stunner. The collective gasps that could be heard throughout the kitchen indicated that the lack of a wand hadn't gone unnoticed. Harry turned again towards Molly Weasley.

"Key, now." Harry whispered with an utter finality in his voice that left little question that he was not to be coddled any longer. Molly reached within her shirt producing a silver chain, which was attached to his vault key. She lifted the chain from around her neck, hesitantly. She refused to make eye contact with the boy and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Harry or Tonks, either.

"Now, Harry dear, you have to understand…" Molly started but was cut off.

"Bugger that! I don't have to understand anything other than you doing as I have asked in handing me my vault key. Then you can get stuffed, for all I care. How could you do that?" Harry gestured towards Tonks. "She was here only to do me a favor and pick up my key so that I could pick something up for Bill and Fleur for there wedding. Something doesn't sit right with me. And Ron pops up ready to fight like I'm taking his vault key away from you. I'm going to Gringotts, now. If my finances aren't in order, be prepared to be immediately visited upon by the Aurors for theft."

"Harry, wait. You're not thinking this through…" Hermione started, however she was cut off, as well.

"Wait for what, a letter that won't come. It's been 2 weeks now and you don't have the headmaster telling you not to write me as an excuse anymore, Hermione. I thought that you were my best friend, but all you ever do is to try telling me what to do, how to think, when to study and that's only when you're not bickering with Sleeping Beauty over there. Why don't you think about the ramifications of your inaction? Come on Tonks, grab a hold." Harry was fuming and knew that while he only gave Hermione a little taste of what he really wanted to say to her. He knew that if he didn't leave right at that moment that things would go to hell very quickly.

Tonks took Harry's hand, and without a sound or flash or anything Harry and Tonks were simply no longer in the kitchen, but rather in the front lobby at Gringotts bank, with a army of very angry looking goblin guards surrounding them. Guards whom looked angry and were brandishing odd goblin-sized deadly looking weapons. Once, the goblins caught sight of who just materialized into the bank, however, they visibly relaxed, and went back to their stations muttering something about bloody Gryffindors. Shaking his head, while attempting to relax himself, he went to the head desk, and low and behold Griphook was sitting there, looking quite busy.

"Um, excuse me, Griphook?" Harry asked, hoping that he was correct. Although most of the goblins looked relatively similar, he couldn't really forget the first one that he had met.

"What did you call me?"

"Well, Griphook. It is your name, isn't it?"

"But of course it is, it is just that most wizards don't care to remember that, much less ask a goblin for his name. It is good to see you again, Mr. Potter. How may I assist you today?"

"Griphook, I have just only recently re-acquired by vault key. It has been out of my possession for the past 5 years. I was wondering what the status of my vault is at present."

"Mr. Potter, your vault is a trust fund vault that bears the deposited interest from the Potter Estate, including proceeds from the businesses, interest from loans, amongst other things. Please give me one moment, and I will retrieve the Potter ledger for that account."

"Of course." Harry said, before turning to look at Tonks. "You really should do something about that eye before everyone starts thinking that I'm a beater." Harry said with a slight smile before turning towards her with sincere worry. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Aside from watching you apparate from anti-apparation wards and then in and through anti-apparation wards and firing spells from your finger tip, well, please forgive me if I'm just a little awestruck."

Reaching into her back pocket, Tonks withdrew a very familiar looking mirror, which he had a duplicate of in his trunk back at Privett Drive. She checked her eye, muttering a quick healing spell here and there, and everything was back to the way it was prior to the altercation.

"Oi, Tonks, where'dya get that mirror?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sirius gave it to me. I got a letter from him last year after everything that had happened and this was in it. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have the other mirror. This…" Harry indicated, pointly to the mirror, "is a communication mirror. Simply say my name in it, and I will hear, and then appear in the mirror, talking to you."

"Brilliant!" Tonks said, but then looked up, as Griphook approaching the counter.

"Mr. Potter, after briefly reviewing your account, I have found evidence to support your claim, and took the liberty of meeting with Director Ragnok. He would like to meet with you immediately to discuss the breech of trust, and look to making amicable reparations. If you would follow me, please, sir."

Harry was surprised to the course of actions that would occur next. He was expecting to be taken through one of the many doors behind the main counter. However, he was taken to the vault entrance, and was summarily loaded upon one of the carts.

It was just as he remembered it. Like the last time there was very little light. The light that was there was provided by wall sconces which we on either side of the track. Harry said in the back next to Tonks whom grabbed his hand with a death grip.

"Tonks?" Harry said, but she wasn't paying attention.

She had a look on her face that was completely unreadable. At one point there was fear. Cold dead fear that held on to the very core of her being. She shivered sitting next to him. Looking down at her he saw goose-bumps literally raised along her arms. Then, without warning it switched and the fear was washed away from her rapidly switching to that of a childish anticipation. It was if it were Christmas, she were an eight years old child in her pajamas standing in front of a warm hearth laiden with loads of presents all for her.

With a sudden lurch of the cart, Harry winced as the grip on his hand strengthened to that of a vice. It was something he thought beyond what she was capable of accomplishing. The start of their trip was slow at first, uncharacteristically slow, which gave Harry the opportunity to look around the tunnel as they made there way. Between the vaults something caught his eyes. Perhaps it had been a glint of light reflecting off of the surface of something, but immediately Harry found himself face to snot with that of a familiar looking Hungarian horntail just a half meter away from him.

Harry looked up at Griphook in complete and utter shock, whom only just turned around bearing all of his pointed feral teeth, before throwing his little goblin head back and laughing maniacally. He threw the cart into full speed just as a snort from the dragon caused the portion of the tunnel they had only moments ago occupied to fill with dragon-fire. Tonks held onto Harry with a death grip and screamed in his ear at every twist, at every turn, and just for the bloody hell of it all. The trip came to an abrupt and complete stop at vault 842, which just happened to belong to one Harry James Potter. Unfortunately for Harry, he and Tonks lurched, again; crashing into each other.

Harry quickly checked Tonks first; and once satisfied, looked towards the little menace known as Griphook with much distain. If it were possible, Griphook's grin only broadened. He acknowledged Harry with a mere nod in the direction of the familiar vault. Brushing himself off, he quickly stood, offered his hand to Tonks in an attempt to leverage her into an upright position. She gratefully took his offered hand looking at Griphook with a similar opinion shared by Harry.

Awaiting them at the door appeared to be a very intimidating goblin, in full battle regalia. Harry crossed over to the entrance of his vault, remembering the piles upon piles of gold that had sat behind the door. Once the key was placed into the hole, and the door opened up, he was met with a sight that he would never forget. The vault was uttrtly empty.

At first there was a emptiness within Harry that matched the nothingness he physically saw, or in this case didn't see. He then felt the full weight of complete betrayal from a family that he had, at one time, felt to be like having one of his own. That was then quickly replaced by blind rage that he just managed to hold within him. The anger that Harry felt now was something that was clearly visible in his eyes, as they illuminated the chamber in an eerie emerald green that quite literally reminded one of the Avada Kedavra curse. This was accompanied by a strange wind that picked up around Harry and a crackle of lightning that flashed back and forth between his two hands that were in front of him.

Both Director Ragnok and Griphook stood stock still in this display of sheer power. This was beyond wizard's magic. It was beyond anything that anyone standing there had ever seen, ever read, ever heard about in muttering passers by. There was no way to express what this felt like, however once bowels had been evacuated, then stood waiting. They stood in sheer respect and fear at what would be the outcome of the coming conversation. Then, in almost a whisper and after a long period of silence, Harry turned to look at the Director and spoke quietly.

"Director, after the reading of Sirius Black's will had completed, what was the final balance of my vault number 842?"

"Your balance was 359,843,003 Galleons." Director Ragnok managed to get out with his dignity intact.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said quietly, before thinking to himself, quickly. "Director, is there a record of balance transfers for vault 842, from the time of Mr. Black's will to present?"

"Yes, there is, Mr. Potter."

"Would it also be safe to assume that a balance equal or slightly less than the balance that once occupied vault 842 now safely resides in the vault belonging to an Arthur and Molly Weasley?" Harry said, again maintaining his quiet and polite tone, however, neither the glow from his eyes nor the crackling between his hands had subsided.

"Hold on one moment, Mr. Potter, whilst I have a word with Mr. Griphook, please." Director Ragnok asked hoping to stall so that clarification could be provided.

"Surely, sir." Harry said, and noticed quickly as the Director turned and walked towards Griphook, speaking adamantly in Gobbledegook. This secret conversation went on for several minutes before Griphook turned, reboarded the cart, and shot off deeper into the bowels of the vault chamber corridors. Director Ragnok turned towards Harry before bowing slightly.

"Mr. Potter, I've just sent Griphook to investigate the Weasley vault as well as the Prewitt vault. He should be back momentarily with his findings. We can wait here, or we can wait inside with a spot of tea." The director motioned towards the inside of the vault, and to Harry's surprise there were three high-back leather bound chairs, with a small table. Atop the table was a tea service, with scones.

The glow subsided in Harry's eyes and he returned to looking normal, which for Tonks seemed to be a relief. She thought about Harry, and realized that he would be coming into additional powers shortly since his majority as a wizard adult was quickly approaching. She had never heard of powers as the ones that she had bare witness to today, but then again this was Harry she was talking about, and he had faced the Dark Lord countless times now always surviving.

"Mr. Potter, we will get this mess sorted for you, promptly. I assure you that we have a long standing relationship with your family and desperately hope to maintain our current business relationship with you, in the future."

"Director Ragnok, it is contingent upon rectifying this situation that Gringott's provide assurances that this type of situation does not reoccur. I assure you that while I do not hold the relationship with Gringott's lightly, whatsoever, I find that the lack of questions regarding mass withdrawals from my account to be a substantial area of opportunity." Harry said calmly and with absolute no emotion whatsoever. It wasn't as if he became an instant heartless bastard, but this young man was simply in shock that something like this could happen at all.

At that exact moment, Griphook returned back to vault 842 with an absolute gleeful gleem in his eye which also added a certain spring to his step. He quickly immersed himself into another conversation with Ragnok in Gobbledegook advising the director of his findings. The look of shame that came to Director Ragnok was unmistakable. He quickly turned back to Harry, bowing deeply.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that your assumptions were quite correct. However the amount of 359,781,992 was found in the Prewett vault. This leads me to believe that this was more the efforts of Molly Prewett -Weasley. It will have to be ascertained once the Weasley's are taken into custody, of course. This clearly indicates that over 61 thousand galleon difference from what your balance was prior to last year."

"How long will it be before the finances are placed back into my vault, Director?" Harry asked, tentively.

"Mr. Potter, this could take up from two to ten days depending upon how much push back we receive from the Ministry. We will, with your permission, place one million galleons from the Potter family vault into your current vault, however, and make it so that you have the availability to make withdrawals remotely via a Gringotts pouch. You should have this within five minutes of our arrival topside." Ragnok finished humbly.

"Thank you, sir. You decision to make amends shows your willingness, and in no part guilt in this matter. I accept you assistance welcomingly."

_**Ottery St. Catchpole**_

Back at the Burrow, things were not going so well. Molly Weasley had been having such a lovely day until that half-blood Tonks had shown up looking for HER key. Things were, in fact, very far from alright. Molly Weasley was trying desperately to figure out how things had gone so wrong. She, of course, knew of her daughter's relationship with Harry.

She had helped her engineer every single detail, starting with a cute and innocent Valentine's card her first year. Her plans for one big happy Weasley family, however, never included a half-blood being a member of it. It didn't even include the mudblood, Granger. It was awell thought out, and well planned. It didn't however count the fact that Harry might want to make a purchase for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and the subsequent fight with Tonks was a complete reactionary misjudgment.

How was she going to fix this, without Arthur finding out? She was completely and totally desperate at this moment,. How would she explain it to the twins, or Bill and Charlie? Of Course, Ron and Ginny had been in on everything from the very beginning. She had told them the story of the boy who lived since they were old enough to comprehend, and as a bedtime story to boot. It had been her wish to have Ginny marry Harry Potter and they would finally be out of this poverty. She had bore this shame for far too long.

Arthur had been a pillar in the community, and with his pureblood status she thought that there would be nothing but success in their future. She overlooked his obsession with muggles and their trinkets. She ignored his acceptance of mudbloods and half-bloods, although in her mind magical child born to them were acceptable. She wore her constant façade of the loving mum to all that came to visit.

After Harry had left, she quickly went and enervated Ronald, then quickly sent all of the children outside. She tried over and over again to rationalize why she jumped the gun and moved Harry's money over to her vault. It wasn't even the Weasley vault but her own trust vault that they had used to save money for Christmas purchases. She saw the money and in a fit of jealousy and rage she transferred it all to herself. Now, Harry had his key back and he would know. He would know of her betrayal. What would she do?

_**Deep inside the Forbidden Forest**_

Draco Malfoy sat in a dark and damp cave looking across a small fire at a man who perplexed him to no end. He had always looked up to Severus in the past, however now, two weeks had passed, since he witnessed the murder of the headmaster, and he wasn't quite sure what to think anymore. He had doubts that this path would lead to glory.

He felt betrayed, but who had been the one to betray him? He was a pureblood prince of Slytherin house. He had been given the very best since his very first breath. He had been showered with affection from his mother, but that had always been while they had been alone. They were frequently alone and he knew the reason.

Lucius Malfoy had not been a loving father. He had never been shown affection from his father, and his constant failures when confronted with Harry Potter and the subsequent failures that always had occurred bore his father's wrath on more than one occasion. He had learned the affects of the Cruciatus Curse first hand the summer after his first year.

Looking at his godfather now he felt completely and utterly alone. He had chosen poorly, now, and he knew it. The headmaster was dead. The only man that his master had ever feared was dead. There was a certain finality in accepting that once Lord Voldemort had been put into a position to live and act without fear or without consequence, things would go bad and go bad quickly.

He felt utterly alone. He missed his mum. He knew that it seemed childish to wish that she was here because she always had a way of thinking and with those thoughts came actions that usually turned out for the best. Without her he was nothing. He didn't really have the drive to strive for power. He had been raised to believe that the power came with the name Malfoy, which he had since birth.

How could this be happening? How could he, Draco Malfoy, allow himself to be manipulated? He asked himself that question over and over, again and again, not liking the answers that keep repeating themselves in his head. He allowed it to happen. He knew what was going on but his hatred of everything Harry Potter had been there driving him forward.

The worst part of it was that he knew that it was his own pettiness that was the reason for the hatred. He assumed that Harry James Potter had been born into privilege like himself. He was a Potter, after all, and everyone knew that they had been one of the oldest Pureblood families in the wizarding world. Rich even compared with the Malfoys and he knew that he would find a kindred spirit, during first year.

He had never been more wrong. It had been humiliating for him to suffer a turned back on the offered friendship and guidance that he would have provided.

Draco looked out of the cave opening now, remembering the lessons that Professor Dumbledore had shared with him. Stories of a half-blood named Tom Marvolo Riddle. The headmaster explained everything, too. He didn't leave anything to speculation. What was left in it's place, however, were question after question.

"What is it now, Draco?" Severus Snape snapped. Severus looked at his godson, now, really looked and saw that the life lesson that he should have learned years ago had really and finally sunk in. There is no fate but the one we forge for ourselves, in Slytherin. He had chosen poorly and the years that he, Severus Snape, had say idly by observing, had proven the boy to be a fool. Just like his father. Something that he had over and over accused Harry Potter of being.

"It's just so… so hopeless, now, isn't it, sir?" Draco finally managed to croak out completely and utterly defeated. He, Draco Malfoy was a failure. He hadn't managed the task assigned to him and know that Lord Voldemort would hold him accountable for that failure.

"There is always hope. We gave you a chance, a second chance. The hardest thing for you to do now is to ignore the Dark Lord's call. However, keep in mind that things aren't always as they appear."

_**St. Mungo's Long Term Care Ward**_

Neville Longbottom stood between his parents. This has become his normal summer routine. He knew every movement that they would make and what that translated into, but he also knew that they were trapped. He stood here, as much as he did every summer holiday. He spent every available moment, here, with them. These moments were often seen as futile. His parent's not even into their forties lie in hopelessness and despair. That is what happens to people who stay under the Cruciatus too long. There was no known cure.

There were times of lucidity, of course, when a spark would light up in one of their eyes. It would quickly diminish. It was heart-breaking, but at the same time he could deny himself the hope that it could get better. It was better than the alternative that his friend, Harry Potter, had suffered. There was no coming back from the dead, now, was there? These were fleeting moments that came and went. He was there though, and as hopeless as he knew his parents felt, he would like to be there for them should they decide to give into the hope.

Just like countless times before Neville watched as his mother stirred in her sleep. Her brow furrowed deeply in thought and then her eyes shot open. She looked around wildly. She turned her face frantically looking for someone, when he eyes caught Neville. She wore a look of relief, then leaned into him.

"Frank, we have to help Neville, he's been hit with a Cruciatus by Rodolphus Lestrange!" She said, her voice laden with worry. Her brow creased in pain and anguish.

"How?" Neville wondered aloud.

"Patronus. Use your Patronus. It's the only way! Please Frank, PLEASE! Lily worked it…" Then she slid back into her catatonic state.

Neville was frantic. Why hadn't he thought of it before now? For that matter why hadn't anyone here at St. Mungo's thought of that before. The feelings that he had of hope were lifted to new levels. He knew the Patronus Charm, however now that he thought about it, he had to get Harry. Harry's Patronus was able to drive over a hundred Dementors away. It would work. It had to work. Lily? He thought and then knew with a certainty that his mother had spoken of Harry's mother. She had been the brightest witch of his mother's age, like Hermione Granger. Hope, there was still hope, after all.


	4. Hell of a shopping spree

**3. Hell of a shopping spree**

Having recently left Gringotts, Harry along with his companion Nymphadora Tonks walked in silence through Diagon Alley. He was still reeling from the events that transpired just moments ago inside of the bank. Betrayed. It wasn't an act that had been foreign to him. Now that he thought about it, he knew that Ron had learning the act of betrayal from his mother.

Tonks on the other hand was still lost in thought from what she witnessed Harry do today. He was powerful, that was a given. He had vanquished Tom Riddle when he was a mere fifteen months old. When she thought of him back then, he was her little prince that neither Lily or James Potter could pry free from her, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. She loved that little baby and he adored her. That had been her reason for becoming an Auror.

She looked sideways at Harry now, and could see the frustration in his eyes. She didn't want this to happen. She had thought that the Weasley's, like most members of the Order did, were good people. They had been members of the Order of the Phoenix during the Tom's first reign of terror. She had known Bill and Charlie during school and always thought of them as honorable people. Could they be involved? Could the twins be involved. Still looking at Harry, she offered him her hand and a warm smile which he accepted.

"Well, Harry, let's brighten this day back up. You've got some money now to spend, and the first thing that I want you to do for yourself is to get some new clothes and get rid of that pig's hand-me-downs, OK?" She looked at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Clothes shopping? With a girl? Hm, isn't that one of the nine levels in hell?" Harry asked with an honest expression on his face. When she looked at him with mock shock, he couldn't hold his sincerity. "Sorry, Tonks… Lead the way. I'll follow."

"Hmf! You'd better." She said with an air of triumph before breaking into a quicker pace.

Harry followed her now, or to be more exactly was being dragged toward Madame Malken's at near Firebolt break-neck speed. He noticed now that when she was in her utter determined mode that she didn't falter or stubble at all. She dodged in and out of the passers-by and made it to the store in question within minutes.

Upon entering the store, she fell flat on her face, dragging Harry directly on top of her when she saw who was in the store. This wasn't going to be good.

"Nymphadora Tonks, what do you think that you are doing to Harry!?" Andromeda Tonks, her mother in case you hadn't known was asking her with an adfixed glare on her face.

"Hi mum." She said meekly.

"Don't hi mum me, are you trying to do what You-know-who couldn't? You nearly killed the boy." She said, offering her hand to Harry and pulling him up.

Look at Harry now, cause Andromeda to think back immediately to James. Anyone who had ever looked at him had seen it. He was a dead copy, except the eyes. There was a look of mischief there too, but that look wasn't a look that she had seen in James eyes, it was one that Lily had when she had plans for exacting revenge. The only times that she ever had that look though was when James had been particularly nasty.

She watched now as her daughter stood up, brushed herself off, and looked at her mum indignantly before replacing her hand back into that of one Harry James Potter. Nymphadora was the same girl she had always been and now that she was with her little prince again, she was just as protective as ever.

"Wotcher Harry, you OK… Sorry bout that." She said flushed.

"S'okay Tonks, really. Aren't you going to introduce me, though?"

"Sorry Harry. This is my mum, Andromeda Tonks, and mum, you know…" She started but was cut off.

"Nice to see you again, Harry. Doing well, then, considering the headmaster?"

"I'm as well as can be expected. Your daughter's dragging me around Diagon alley to get some clothes." He said quickly.

She looked at what he was wearing and saw that it was practically falling off of him. The jeans he was wearing looked as if you could fit two of him in there. The cuffs of the same offensive jeans were shredded due to being a tad too long, and the belt he was wearing looked as if it had to have been cut in two, and then extra holes cut into it so that it would fit properly. His shirt was tucked into the pants and was horribly stained with food which could be seen through a sweater. Finally, his shoes appeared to be staving of death themselves and were held together with duct tape. What she seemed to think odd was that Harry seemed completely at easy in his attire.

"Well, Harry, Madame Malken with be more than capable of getting everything that you need."

"Full wardrobe, Mr. Potter, and don't think about saying no." Tonks said, pushing her free index finger into his chest.

"Harry, you have to come over for dinner, this evening, and I won't hear any refusals, since you and Nymphadora have become reacquainted."

"Mum! Quit calling me Nymphadora!"

"Well, I could call you Lily," Andromeda said looking towards Harry, "which is her middle name by the way, however I believe that to be a little awkward, and since I birthed you, and named you, it's a mother's prerogative to call her daughter whatever she would like."

The events that followed were like a blur to Harry. Madame Malken came out and greeted the customers. Upon Tonks insistence Harry was measured head to toe. He was then fitted for dress robes, formal dress robes, casual robes, all made from the finest three hundred thread coat Acromantula silk. The colors varied. He had black with emerald green trim, black with royal blue. He had a deep burgundy with gold trim, and finally several school robes.

Aside from the formalities of traditional wizarding attire, Madame Malken was also well equipped to providing muggle attire, and that is where the real fun for Tonks came into play, because Harry had assumed that once all the robes were fitted that he was done. Harry was forced to try on jeans and polos, shorts and t-shirts, tennis shoes, formal shoes, and even dragon hide boots.

To say that Harry was exhausted from this shopping experience would be making the effort he had put into the experience seem half-hearted. It was tiring, but he had to admit that the experience itself did what Tonks had intended for it to do. It allowed Harry to get some clothes that actually fit him. It took his mind off of his troubles and it allowed her the opportunity to play dress up with one of her favorite people.

"You know Harry, now that we've bought all of these clothes, you are going to need something to carry them in."

"I've got a trunk at number four, Tonks."

"Which is full of your school things, is it not?" Tonks asked with mock indignation.

"Yes, of course it is, it's my school trunk… Oh!" Harry said, and then realization dawned on him with the sheer amount of clothes that he purchase that the school trunk wouldn't be nearly as accommodating as one that he could pick up. Then, thinking further, he wondered if he could purchase a trunk like Mad-eye Moody had during his fourth year.

Harry quickly paid for the clothing, which came to roughly one thousand galleons. He had never spent that much money in his life, let alone on himself. Outside of school books, the only thing that Harry ever purchased was school robes and a formal robe, which Mrs. Weasley had picked up for him, he only ever used his money for sweets.

Harry chose to were a pair blue jeans a light green t-shirt, tennis shoes and his black robe with the emerald green trim. Tonks quickly shrunk the remaining packages and placed them in a small back before handing said package over to Harry. Once Harry was in possession of his recent purchase, Tonks quickly grabbed his hand and resumed Firebolt speed towards the trunk shop, where Harry purchased an updated seven compartment trunk.

_**Gringotts Wizard's Bank – Director's Office**_

Ragnok sat in his office pensively as he reviewed the drafted letter he had been working on for the past hour. It was after careful and calculating minutes that he had decided to go with the shorter approach. His largest clients school vault had been cleaned out by someone whom this client had close relations. This was an act of betrayal, and Goblins took acts of Betrayal very seriously.

He carefully spelled out the grand larceny that had been committed upon Mr. Potter, and provided a detail account of the amount that had been taken, along with where the funds had been transferred to, in addition to the amount as of yet unaccounted for. He carefully addressed the correspondence to Madame Amelia Bones, Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement.

"This young man is going to turn his wizarding world over his knee." Ragnok said aloud, while walking over and tying the letter to his personal owl.

_**Ottery St Catchpole – Outside the Burrow**_

Ronald Bilius Weasley was irate. He didn't understand, and that was something that he had to start getting used to. Harry Potter had never been someone who exhibited anything in the way of extraordinary talent. His claim to fame, his endearing quality had always been blind dumb luck. In retrospect, he recalled Harry's appearance in the Burrow early that day. The way his mother was addressed was just not acceptable.

He had readily agreed with his mother that being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived would be an advantage for his family. Everyone knew that the Potters were rich, but what his mother had found in his vault was too good to be true and too good to pass up. So they planned.

He now found himself cast outside by his mother shortly after being awoken by his mother from whatever it was that Harry had done to him. The game was up and ever the chess master, he knew that at this point the Weasley queen was a lost piece. He had to think and be quick about it. There still might be something that they could do.

He looked at Hermione now. She had always been the brains of the group. He knew this. He may not have been the smartest of the Weasley's but he knew how to manipulate, and that is how he found his way into the muggleborn's enthralls. It had been easy. He had picked on her horribly during the previous six years together and tempered with times of affection had bore fruit of this labor. They were a couple, and working on Hermione's insecurities, she was eager for the affection as well as the attention.

"What are we going to do, Ronald?" She asked, eagerly.

"What do you mean, what are WE going to do. You're the one that made and used the polyjuice." He said, sarcastically.

_**Number 12 Grimauld - Basement**_

Stubby Boardman was a man who hadn't heard the name Regulus Black in over eighteen years, especially when it was he own name. He had been working with the Weird Sisters for a while now. When news came that his brother, Sirius Black had died, he was of mixed accord. He wasn't a member of the Order of Phoenix, however he was aided by Professor Dumbledore when he heard news of his impending assassination and was quickly placed in hiding.

Another death eater was placed under the imperious curse and then polyjuiced to play the role of Regulus. Once the deed was done, and verified to the dark lord, he disappeared. Changing his appearance slightly, and blending into the obscure magical music scene.

He had a year's worth of research and was now, quite sure that the veil wasn't what it had been proclaimed to be. Not only that but it operated on the lunar cycle. He had a plan, but it would have to work flawlessly. There would be a lot of damage done, and potential life-altering rewards for a certain Harry James Potter, should his theories prove correct. He looked down at the letter he drafted and finally signed in with his initials, before sealing the letter.


	5. Hello Mr and Mrs Tonks

4. Hell-o Mr. and Mrs. Tonks

So it came to pass that Harry, having left the wizarding luggage furnisher, found himself atop his rather bruised bum, while yet again Nymphadora Tonks lay strewn across his person as tinges of red flushed across both of there cheeks. Arriving by portkey anywhere when it came to Harry Potter seemed to be a disastrous certainty, while remaining entertaining to the observer. Arriving at the Tonks residence proved that this wasn't going to change any time soon.

Harry, taking this opportunity and utilizing his quidditch reflexes chose this particular time to exact what he felt was the most opportune of moments to gain revenge upon one Nymphadora Tonks. Inhaling deeply, he quickly buried his face deep into the shadows of her neck and promptly blew a very wet and satisfying raspberry. What he didn't see, during Tonks fit of giggles and vain attempts of escape was the quirked eyebrow of one Ted Tonks who watched the antics from the entrance way of the home where they unceremoniously landed.

"Teddy, we'll be having guests join us for dinner, this evening." Andromeda stated sweetly to her husband.

"So I see, but who has our lovely daughter brought with her," Ted wondered aloud. Seeing as his daughter had landed on Harry, Ted's view of the other guest remained a brief mystery. He watched as Nymphadora struggled furiously to break free from her assailant, before seeing a mass of messy black hair, familiar glasses, and his thoughts drifted briefly to his friend, James Potter, before realizing that Harry was back in his house after almost fifteen years. Having flashbacks to the constant presence of his friends and their child, he remembered how attached his daughter had been to Harry.

"Nymphadora, please get off of Harry and let him up." Ted said, exasperatedly. Watching as the quickly scrabbled to get up.

Tonks eyed Harry warily with a look in her eye that promised retribution for the familiar transgression. She stood up, and the held her hand out, which Harry took. She pulled him up and then, turned to face her father. Noticing that her father was looking with trepidation at their enterlocked hands, she could see what he wanted to say before it was even spoken.

"Nice to see you, again, Harry, it's been some time." Ted said, offering his hand.

"You too sir. Tonks did give me some recent background on our families, and I'd have to say that I wish that I would have known a little earlier. The headmaster had a way of keeping me in the dark on a great many things." He said, all the time keeping his eyes locked on Ted Tonks while shaking his hands.

Andromeda Tonks had disappeared through the living room and into the kitchen which wrapped around the corner into a closed off room. She hadn't spoken with her daughter, now, for a couple of weeks. That was something that had become commonplace for them, however, since her daughter had signed up to become an Auror. However, there hadn't been much of a real gap in the communication with her daughter. She knew about the Order of the Phoenix, from being friends with Lily and James, as well as the rest of the Mauraders, however never really took place in it.

She did her shopping in Diagon alley, occasionally, and that was only when it was absolutely necessary. She preferred to live as a Muggle for the most part, because her husband being Muggleborn and working for the BBC. It was only really luck that she had been at Madame Malken's today at all as she was in desparate need of new dress robes. Ted and her were getting close to their wedding anniversary, and they always celebrated in the wizarding world, because that is where they met.

She thought hard about the situation that she found her daughter in today, and it never ceased to amaze her about the strong connection that Nymphadora had with the young Potter heir. Just then, she got an evil twinkle in her eye. It wasn't a twinkle of malice but certainly one that would make her cousin Sirius proud.

Quickly she went to the icebox, pulling out the salmon fillets, and then a bag of carrots, green beans, one onion, and finally a sweet potato, then turned and quickly poked her head out of the door.

"Teriyaki Salmon, with Tempura vegetables and steamed rice sound OK, love?" She asked Ted quickly.

"That sounds, fine, but I'd better confer with our guests," He said turned to Harry and his daughter, who both shook their heads in vehement approval.

Andromeda quickly ducked back into the kitchen and set off to the tasks at hand. She took out the carrots, skinned them, and cut the tips and ends. She then cut then into equal pieces length-wise. Setting them aside, she made quick work of the onion, quartering it then providing a quick rinse to ensure that she didn't end in tears. She quickly skinned the sweet potato, and then proceeded to cut it into eighth in slices. Last, she cut the tips from the green beans, and set the vegetables to the side.

The salmon was easy. She took the four salmon fillets; put them in a bowl, pouring teriyaki sauce on them, making sure that they were completely covered before placing the bowl back into the refrigerator. The prep work took about twenty minutes. She had done this over and over again, so it allowed her mind to wander all the while formulating her plan to provide her daughter with some embarrassment. She preheated the oven and then quickly head out of the kitchen.

Nymphadora Tonks sat making small talk with, both, Harry and her dad, as she watched her mother come out of the kitchen. She expected her mum to sit down and talk but noticed the glint in her eye, which could only spell trouble. Mum was up to something, she thought, and that in and of itself could only mean suffering for her. While her mum was not nearly as mean and evil as her little sister and Nymphadora's aunt Bellatrix, one had to wonder where Aunt Bellatrix learned some of the things that she had done prior to joining the death eaters. Remembering that the Blacks were once one of the most devious of families now, Tonks sat as if a prisoner awaiting execution.

The seconds now crept along like hours, all the while wondering what mum was planning. She didn't pay attention to the conversation now, and that was evident, once that conversation had stopped. She was facing two bemused faces, and she was starting to sweat.

"Look what we have here." She finally heard her mum say and turned slowly looking in abject horror as her mum carried three family photo albums, of which, she hadn't seen in many years.

"Please mum, no" She said, turning pale as a ghost.

"Now, Nymphadora, I'm simply sharing something with young Harry here, which he has every right to see. Now, be a good girl, and let the boy have a look." She said, dropping the albums gently on the table.

Harry, now, turned slightly with a look of triumph on his face, looked deep into Tonks eyes. He could see a look of apprehension and, also, a little fear. He knew that whatever was in the pages of these books was something that he desparately wanted to see.

Once he opened the cover, however, his expectations brought something that he didn't expect at all. He say pictures of Andromeda, Ted, and Tonks with his mum and dad, and obviously himself. They were of course wizarding photos which moved, so he stared at each and every one of them in the album. What happened as he turned the pages was a gift that he didn't expect. He was remembering.

Most of the pictures of Harry were either with his mum and dad, but were mostly featuring Harry and a very young Nymphadora. She was holding Harry. She was cuddling with Harry. She was walking with Harry at one year old, pulling him along by the hand, much as she did earlier that day in Diagon alley.

Nymphadora sat there irate. If steam could have come from her ears, it most certainly would have at this point. She looked at her mum and saw the smug and self-righteousness in her eyes and in her manner. She heard a mumble come from Harry and turned to look at him.

"What was that, Harry?" She said, with the slight fear that was in the background pushing itself forward again.

"Change back, for me, please." He said, almost pleading. She complied, and he looked at her again. He saw the same brilliant violet eyes. He looked at the same jet black hair, and said one word with almost a questioning undertone. "Nymmy?"

Tonks smiled slightly before looking at her parents briefly, who both wore smiles on their faces. She looked back at Harry and simply nodded. She noticed tears came to his eyes and quickly went down his cheeks which almost had her upset if it weren't immediately accompanied by the dumbest, stupidest and most joyful grin that came across his face. She quickly found herself encapsulated into a fierce hug. She felt an immediate warmth coming from Harry which brought with it her own remembrance of the lost events.

"I remember, Nymmy. I remember you. I remember mum. I remember dad. I don't know how, but I do." He said in a gruff whisper. "Oh I've missed you." He said, getting choked up, before burying himself again into her neck, however this time without malice.

"Harry Potter," Tonks said, pretending to be affront, and pulling slightly away from him to look him in the eyes. Once he made eye contact, she finished, "Only you can call me that, because only you ever had, but only in private, understand?"

Harry didn't say anything, he simply nodded an affirmative, before being capture back into one of Tonks firm hugs herself. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks only watched silently as they watched the two special friends reconnecting after so many years. Andromeda's intention was to embarrass Nymphadora with the pictures. It made her happy, however, that her plan had been foiled this way.

_**Ottery St Catchpole**_

It was just before dusk and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny, Ronald and Hermione were all at the table eating in silence when the proximity wards were tripped. Arthur quick got up from the table and looked out the window. What he saw was something that would stay with him for the rest of his life. Ten Aurors, which also happened to include Kingsley Shacklebolt were approaching the house with their wands drawn.

Arthur quickly left the kitchen and opened the front door. Noticing the no nonsense approach caused slight alarm in Arthur, but ever the Gryffindor, he waited patiently until the were atop the front porch.

"What seems to be the problem, Kingsley?" Arthur questioned.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Weasley, but we're hear to bring all of you into the DMLE for questioning in regards to the account of Harry Potter at Gringotts." He said somberly.

"What do you mean?"

Apparently there was an altercation with one Auror Tonks, while off duty, and upon her escorting Mr. Potter to his vault today it was found empty. We also have a warrant for Ms. Granger, in this matter as well.

"This is just outrageous!" Molly Weasley screamed from behind her husband, trying to look aghast. "We have done nothing but try to look out for that boy, and this is the thanks that we get.

"See here, Molly, please calm down." Arthur pleaded with his wife, however she would have none of it and was silently fuming behind her husband.

"Listen, Molly, we can get this sorted when we get to the Ministry…" Kingsley started, but was cut off, by the irate redhead.

"We most certainly will not be going to the Ministry… We've just sat down to dinner, after all, and now it simply not the time."

At this point, the other Aurors were getting antsy. They were here to do a job, and it was clear to them that Sergeant Shacklebolt had a relationship with this family and this was a quick, take into custody situation. Dawlish was the first to speak from behind Kingsley.

"Auror Shacklebolt, we have a job to do. If they're not willing we're authorized to treat them as hostiles. Let's get on with it."

Dawlish, however was not prepared for what was to happen next. He stared at Kingsley, who was facing him, looking as if he he was taking offense to the direction of the junior Auror. What he didn't notice that Molly Weasley already had her wand in her hand, and when Arthur moved slight out of the way the words that he heard would be his last.

"Avada Kedavra!" Molly screamed with hate, vengeance and malice. She was quickly hit by seven stunners, and then promptly incarcerated. Unfortunately, Arthur Weasley was hit by three incidental stunners and fell to the ground never suspecting a thing. Several moments and several stunners later the Burrow was, both silent and empty.


	6. Hell in the Cell

5. Hell in the Cell

Harry sat at the table still thinking about the wonderful meal that he had just finished. He looked over at Nymmy now, remembering everything. It surprised him that he could recall memories from such an early age. There was definitely something off about that. The memories of his parents and of her were crystal clear. Looking at her, he couldn't help but smile. Come to think of it, he mused. Any time that he had known her, she always had that same effect on him. Her happiness was contagious.

"So Harry, how are you planning on spending the rest of your summer?" Ted asked tentively.

"Well, I was going to ask Tonks to arrange a meeting with Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt to arrange a bit of training for the summer." He said, then remembered that he still had to sort out the horcruxes.

"What sort of training?" Andromeda asked.

"Soundless casting and strategy, mostly. I'm also expected to be at Gringotts on my birthday for the reading of my parents will." Harry added somberly.

Looking at the grandfather clock that was just outside of the diningroom, Harry noticed that it was nearly nine in the evening. Where had the day gone. It was a mad blur, with so many different things having passed. This was one of the first times in his life, where sitting in silence with nothing to say didn't seem out of the ordinary. Harry Potter, for the first time in his life, was content.

At that very moment, for no expected reason, there was a tapping on the window in the dining room. Andromeda stood, then opened the window to allow a peculiar looking owl to fly into the room, which perched itself in front of Harry, offering its leg. Harry retrieved the attached letter, offered the owl a bit of left over salmon from his plate before opening the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's me, Neville. I'm in need of your assistance. My mum has made some improvement, and had a brief moment of lucidity during one of my visits this summer. During that period she was going on about me being hit with the cruciatus curse. She thought that I was my dad, and of course I do look like him. I'm getting away from my story, sorry about that, Harry._

_Suffice it to say, she told me to hit me with the patronus charm. Harry, I need your help. I know how to throw the patronus, however remembering back in third year when yours drew off a hundred dementors. Well, I was hoping that you could come up here and lend a hand. It's not to say that it will work, but there is hope. Please send your response as soon as you can._

_Your Friend,_

_Neville_

"What's it say?" Tonks asked.

"Well, it's from Neville. He seems to think that I can help with his parents. Something about using my Patronus." Harry said.

"Well that would make sense then, wouldn't it?" Andromeda said.

"What do you mean? Tonks replied.

"Well, they're in hospital for over exposure to the cruciatus curse. Their minds shut down due to the pain caused by the curse. A patronus is manifested joy. It'll work, in theory."

"Well, it's getting late. Tonks, are you ready to take me back to my relatives?" Harry asked.

"We'll not hear of it. You're staying the night. We have more than enough room." Ted said with a note of finality.

"Dad!" Tonks said with a look of exasperation.

"No, I insist. Besides, we haven't had Harry over in almost 16 years." He said, with a bark of laughter.

"OK, sir. I accept." Harry said, finally, looking at Nymmy with a smirk.

They spent the remainder of the evening watching the television, and discussing all sorts of things about his parents. They went through the remainder of the photo albums and as with before with each new page, another memory was unlocked, to Harry's absolute delight.

During the entire time, Tonks never left Harry's side. They'd cut up and argue, but always with an air of ease that you could tell was both light-hearted and honest. When it came time to turn in it was nearly midnight. Tonks walked Harry to the guest bedroom which was adjacent to her own. Harry looked at her and realized that she hadn't altered her appearance since he had asked her to change. He looked deep into her violet eyes and smiled.

Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her into the guest room. He pulled her over and motioned for her to sit on the bed, which she did, before taking a seat next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and for a few moments they sat there in silence before Harry spoke.

"Nymmy?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Dumbledore's order's mostly, and I suppose after your fifth year was over, I was just happy to be around you and it must of slipped my mind. Sorry Harry."

"S'okay Nymmy." He said, turning and giving her a brief raspberry-free kiss. He then stood up, took her hand and walked her to the door.

"Night." Harry managed to get out in between his quite exaggerated yawn.

"Night Harry."

_**Ministry of Magic – Detention Center Department of Magical Law Enforcement.**_

To say that the Weasley family were irate was to be putting things mildly. Of all of them there, the one the most adamant was Ronald Weasley. He couldn't believe that his family were in this mess and was making demands left and right. The most popular of his demands was to have his wand returned to him, which, of course was outright declined.

"Honestly Ronald, you need to calm down, before you half to deal with repercussions of irritated Aurors." Hermione said.

"'Mione, it's just not fair. We didn't do anything wrong. They stun us at the Burrow and we wake up here. They're not telling us a thing about what happened. I just want to go home and go to sleep in my own bed after a nice midnight snack." He said, the rumbling in his stomach started about an hour ago, and hadn't abated.

At this point in time, the door opened up to find a contingent of very put off group of Aurors, who each took one of them and led them to their own individual cells. Ron attempted to protest being separated and was quickly stunned again.

_**Hermione Granger's Cell**_

Hermione sat in the quiet solitude mulling over the events of the day. The one thing that stood out in her mind was Harry Potter. He had been her friend, now, for six years. Earlier that day he had demonstrated elevated magic beyond that which he should have been possible to demonstrate, and wandlessly, at that.

She then thought of his accusations. Why hadn't she written him? She always had in the past, but this year things weren't what they had been in the past. They hadn't been as close. They hadn't behaved as best friends.

Then there was Ronald, with his adorable red hair and brilliant blue eyes. The smell of him, the touch of his lips against her was all that she could think about at times, leaving very little room for anything else. She felt possessed and wanted to be possessed by him.

At that moment, she remembered how Ronald had acted when he had gotten Harry's dose of love potion by accident, and she wondered. Her pondering, however was interrupted as an Auror, that she did not know, accompanied by a mediwizard entered the barren cell. With a quick flick of his wand, three chairs and a table were conjured, and she was encouraged to sit.

"Please state your name." The Auror stated blandly.

"Hermione Jane Granger." She said, with a slight tone of fear.

"Ms. Granger, I'm going to have the mediwizard run some brief diagnostics on you, prior to administering Veritaserum." The Auror stated.

With her acknowledging nod, the mediwizard was waving his wand this way and that way, before her body was encompassed in a red aura, tinged with pinks and greens. The mediwizard frowned slightly before turning towards the Auror.

"She's dosed with Amortentia, Auror Johnson. I'm going to have to get the antidote and a cleansing draught before we can continue."

"Very well, off with you, but make it quick." He said to the yet to be named mediwizard. Turning back to Ms. Granger, Auror Johnson frowned "Ms. Granger, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not that it's any business of yours, but yes, it's in fact Ronald Weasley. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've obviously been the victim of a very bad batch of love potion. We can add that to his charges, if he is indeed the perpetrator." With that Hermione simply sighed, put her head on the table and waited for the mediwizard to return.

Moments later the door was opened, the mediwizard returned, and handed her two vials of potion.

"Take the red one first, wait ten seconds and then take the clear one, Ms. Granger."

Hermione complied with that which was requested of her. Taking the red one, she felt a wave of lonliness wash over her. Her feelings for Ronald returned with unabashed venom. She now understood with vehemence that she was betrayed in the worst sort of way. Ten seconds had gone by, and she took the clear cleansing draught, which tasted vaguely reminiscent of tears.

"Right as rain, then?" The mediwizard asked, and upon a nod of affirmation, he crossed the room, "Tilt your head back, Ms. Granger."

He them administered the Veritaserum. Hermione felt a wave of euphoria wash over her. She looked at the two people standing in the room and waited.

"State your name, please."

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"What is your relationship with Harry James Potter?"

"He was my best friend."

"What do you mean by was?"

"I'm sure that after the way I addressed him today…"

"Ms. Granger, were you aware of a theft perpetrated against Mr. Potter by Mrs. Molly Weasley?"

"No."

"Ms. Granger, are you a death eater?"

"No. That's absurd. I'm muggleborn."

"That will be all the questions. Thank you Ms. Granger." Auror Johnson stated, allowing the mediwizard to administer the counter-potion for the Veritaserum.

"Ms. Granger, you're free to go. I would advise against returning to the Weasley home, however, I will allow Sergeant Shacklebolt to escort you there to retrieve your belongings, before returning you to your own home."

"May I ask you a question, sir?"

"Certainly, however I may not be able or willing to provide you with a direct answer."

"What happened, tonight, at the Burrow?"

"We came there to question Mrs. Weasley in regards to a theft of over 350 million galleons from Mr. Potter. During that initial questioning, she three the killing curse; which unfortunately, Auror Dawlish was directly hit."

"I see. Thank you sir."

_**Ronald Weasley's Cell**_

Ronald was not having a very good day, and that was saying something. He had already been stunned three times today. First, by his former best friend, although, he never really felt that Harry had ever been much of a friend, since he always brought trouble. He was also stunned twice by Aurors.

Ronald woke up to find himself chained at the wrists and ankles, in a barren room facing a wall. This wasn't the worst however. He was enervated during the most inopportune of moments. He found himself naked, in the presence of half a dozen Aurors, at this point, he felt a hand lubricating his bum. He them screamed as he felt the presence of a rubber-clad hand begin a rather forceful body cavity search. To his immense embarrassment, his body had betrayed him.

"Look, Smith, he likes it." snickered one of the guards.

"We don't have time for this poof's enjoyment, you about done in there, Jones?"

"Yes sir. He's not carrying, although we could have just Accioed, whatever he might have been concealing."

"But where's the humiliation in that?"

"Too true."

Auror Smith was not a bad guy, however Ronald Weasley had been behaving rather poorly since his initial enervation at the ministry, and so felt justified at bringing the young man down a notch. The cavity search seemed to do the trick.

"Mr. Weasley." Smith said firmly, getting Ronald's attention, threw him his robes. "Tell me, how long have you been hitting for the other team?"

"I'm no poof!" Ronald said with barely concealed rage.

"While your argument is clearly compelling, and articulately portrayed, evidence to the contrary is currently still oozing down your leg." Replied smith, which caused immediately barks of laughter from the remaining Aurors.

At that moment, before Ronald could retort, the door opened to admit Auror Johnson. He did not looked pleased at the situation whatsoever.

"Alright everyone, but Mr. Weasley, out of here!" He demanded, causing the other Aurors to leaving the room. "Mr. Weasley, please hurry about getting yourself covered. I've got some questions for you, and unfortunately, this will be done under Veritaserum." Auror Johnson stated, and observed as the color left Ronald Weasley's face.


	7. Shades of Hades

6. Shades of Hades

In the morning, Harry wakes to find himself a bit confused. He was in a strange room. The springs in the bed he found himself in were not poking him in the back. The paint that covered the walls was not cracked. The sheets were not thread-bare. The one thing that stood out beyond all that was the mound of flesh pressed against him, and intertwined between his head.

Sometime during the night, Nymmy had snuck into his room and snuggled up against him. Her head rest on his shoulder, and her right arm was resting atop his chest. He felt warm, safe and uncharacteristically well rested. When he decided to move however brought with it a violent shock. Nymphadora Tonks would have none of that.

"My Harry! Gerroff, find your own," she muttered sleepily reaffirming her hold of him with vice-like protectiveness.

"Tonks?" He asked, but got no reply.

"Tonks?!" Harry stated more firmly.

"hmmm?" She said, still not quite awake, however she moved her arm from his chest sliding it down slowly until it rested over his crotch, which was quite awake as most males are morning risers.

"Nymmy!!!"

"Wotcher Harry, what?" She said, blinking away the sleep.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Bad dream, came in to check on you. You wouldn't settle down, either, until I climbed into bed." She said, however thoughtlessly she kept her hand in place until what was beneath it twitched against her palm. Looking down, she noticed what she; and for that matter, what Harry was doing. "Merlin Harry, you're huge!"

"Well, I've never woke up next to a woman before, let alone a girl, and you just happen to still holding it. Any particular reason why?" This caused many facial reactions from Tonks.

She went pale, then pink, then finally bright red, before she noticed the smug grin on his face. Well, that was that. Her wide doe eyes narrowed maliciously, before she immediately jumped on top of him. Legs on either side of him, she straddled his waste pinning his arms above his head. She had a look now of triumph.

What she hadn't noticed, however, was that while atop of him and struggling, little Harry was quite comfortably and intimately getting to know the nether regions of Miss Nymphadora Tonks. As he struggled she ground down causing Harry a bit of a problem. Fully distracted, Harry didn't hear her question the first attempt she made to ask it.

"Give up, Harry?" She asked again grinding back down on him.

"Uhhh… n-no… definitely not!" He said, which caused her to grind down on him again, and now she definitely realized what she was doing, or rather what reaction she was having on him.

Harry struggled and struggled with her, but damn, that metamorph was strong. Finally he lost it. At the point he was pushing up against her she ground against him again as he arching his back it happened. Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he made a mess inside he shorts. This in turn caused a fit full of giggles from Nymphadora Tonks.

"It looks like you, um, enjoyed being dominated there, Harry," she said, now resting her head atop her hands, which in turn was atop his chest, looking at him, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You're evil, you know that, right?" He said, opening his eyes now. She was barely in focus, now, however he could make out her smug grin. And the violet eyes looking right at him.

At this point, and with no malice, he reached out, put his hands on her cheeks, rolled her off of him, and planted a soft kiss gently on her lips. There was no exploration, nor was it passionate. It was just a simple loving kiss and one that she returned. When they broke apart, she look at him deep in his eyes, composing what she wanted to say.

"You're a mess, you know that?"

"Well, I know my life's not exactly easy…" Harry started but was cut off.

"I'm talking about the load you blasted at me, still in your underwear. Um, want me to take care of that?" She said, giving him a wink. Before he could answer, she had her wand in hand. Pulling the waste-band away from his skin, she muttered a quick cleaning charm, got a quick eye full of little Harry, before releasing hold of his underwear with a snap. "What a waste."

"What are you on about, Nymmy?"

"Oh nothing, you ready for a work out?"

"I'm sorry?"

"We Tonks' work out every morning. Come on, it's already 6:30." She said, standing up, and stretching.

Harry stood up, and looked around the room. Everything seemed a bit off from what he remembered it. Stretching up on the balls of his feet he reached out with his arms getting eliciting multiple pops from his vertebrae. He was down and Nymmy, now. _'Wait,'_ he thought. _'Since when do I look down at her?' _Just yesterday it was across, prior year it was up slightly due to his malnutrition. Now it was most certainly down, if only slightly. '_I love magic!'_

After getting dressed into some comfortable work out clothes, he followed Nymmy down the stairs and out the back door. The Tonks family had an astonishing zen garden in the middle. It was a sand circle consisting of black and white sand, in the form of the yin and yang. At the points of opposite intrusion were two circular stones, one of black obsidian and one of white quartz. It was surrounded by an octagonal raised wooden platform. Outside of the platform, was your standard garden, with grass, and the yard was bordered with Japanese cherry blossom trees, and edged with roses, orchids, petunias and lilys.

In Harry's opinion, it was very nice and very peaceful.

Standing on the platform, were Ted and Andromeda Tonks already in the middle of their work out when they her the back door open. Noticing the two of them, still not quite cognitive, Ted decided to have some fun.

"So what are you intentions towards my daughter, Potter?" He said with a stern tone.

"Sir?"

"I believe the question was: what are you intentions towards my daughter?" He said again, using the same tone of voice. Andromeda watching this exchange barely able to contain her laughter. She reached into her workout pants, and pinched her thigh to stifle it.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand what my intentions have to do with Nymmy."

"Harry," Andromeda started with a grin, "Upon waking this morning we checked in on Nymphadora as we normally do, when she decides to stay at home, and what do we find but an empty, and still made bed. Being concerned we checked on you as well, and what do you think that we found?" She finished with mock indignation, and tapping her foot for effect. This caused Harry's complexion to pale, looking at the two of them, which in Andromeda's opinion was not the reaction that she was hoping for. She was hoping for pink cheeks of embarrassment. This caused another reaction in her daughter, however.

"Mum! How dare you." She said, storming up to her mother until they were eye to eye. "Harry may look like Uncle James, but he is more like his mum than you will ever know. He is nice and kind. He would go out of his way to help a person in need. He most certainly is not a prankster or playboy. He is an honorable man!"

Andromeda now knew that the prank that she and Ted were intending had, indeed, back fired. Not only had she scared Harry but she insulted her daughter. In doing so, she realized that the little girl who had taken care of her little prince had developed other feelings for the young man standing before her. She was fiercely loyal to Harry, and if Andromeda didn't push it, she could see this relationship building and growing only strong.

"Nymphadora, I'm sorry. We were just intending to have one on, you know. We love you." Looking over at Harry, now, she started speaking to him. "Harry, I apologize. We were just wanting to have a little fun with you. Seeing how you reacted does indeed remind me more of your mum. She wore her feelings on her sleeve, which isn't a bad thing. I know that you would never do anything against our daughter. Besides, she is an Auror and could give you a run for your money."

Harry looked at her now, and felt immediate relief. "Nothing to forgive. I suppose that I should start getting use to the way you are, and I'm not saying that to be mean, but to be honest; at least for me, I've only just met you. You really don't know me, and I really don't know you. However, I would like to opportunity to get to know you." He said with an honest smile.

"Deal!" Ted said, after having witness their carefully laid prank be eradicated. "OK, let's get to the exercise, then breakfast."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked tentively.

"Calisthenics and Kata." Ted replied simply.

"Calla what?"

"Calisthenics, you know, push-ups, sit-ups, leg-lifts, stretching, and then kata."

"Okay, but what exactly is kata?"

An hour later, Harry felt as if his muscles were on fire. The push-ups and sit-ups were something that he had gotten used to doing every morning, just not to this extent. Five hundred push-ups might not be too bad for a member of the muggle military, however for a boy of almost seventeen, it was something that he now knew without a doubt would be something that he would be doing daily for the foreseeable future. The leg-lifts were a brand of torture.

Harry had to lay flat on his back, with his head between Nymmy's feet. He grabbed her ankles, and lifted his feets, stiff as a board and heels together, until they were directly above his head. At this point, the exercise began. Nymmy would pussh his feet away, and before they hit the ground, Harry would kick them back up and that completed one repetition. Harry completed fifty of these.

Sitting at the table now, after finishing breakfast, Harry pondered what it was that they needed to complete today. While thinking about this, an owl flew from the back door, dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. The headline was something that he was not expecting at all.

**Molly Weasley: Despicable Embezzler or Death Eater**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Last night, while being questioned by a group of ten Ministry Aurors in regards to the theft of more than 350 million galleons from Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, Molly Weasley was incarcerated after delivered the killing curse to Auror Henry Dawlish, whom happened to have previously been assigned to body guard duty to the former Minister of Magic.**

**Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger were found at the Weasley residence, and also taken into custody. All of the above-mentioned witch or wizards were then questioned one at a time under Veritaserum.**

**This ladies and gentlemen is where the story takes a rather interesting twist. Ronald Weasley had to be stunned two times while in custody of the Aurors. What happened next proved to be disasterous for the young man. When conducting a body cavity search upon Ronald Weasley, he attempted to sexually assault Auror Thomas Jones, who was conducting the search.**

**When questioned under the Veritaserum, however, we learned more torrid news about the intentions of Mr. Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley admitted to using the non-ministry approved controlled substance Amortentia on Hermione Granger as an apparent means to sway her affections from Harry Potter. In addition, he also admits to stealing more than sixty thousand galleons from Mr. Potter.**

**Ms. Granger, when questioned, however, proved that she was not the know-it-all; as she has come to be known amongst her peers at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by being completely and utterly ignorant of not only the theft, but the love potion as well.**

**Genevra Weasley admitted under Veritaserum that she had been using the non-ministry approved controlled substance Amortentia on Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-lived himself for well over a year. Upon hearing this, this reporter researched the affects of long-term exposure to Amortentia, and amongst the side effects are magical outbursts as well as diminished magical copacity.**

**Last year, Harry Potter had been seen with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore on many occasions and it is rumored that he was with the headmaster at the time of his death. If it is proved that Harry Potter was with the Chief Mugwump at the time of his passing, the ministry of magic claims that the may be able to press charges against Ms. Weasley for accessory to murder of the former head of the Wizengamut.**

**Sadly, when Arthur Weasley Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifact department was questioned, he was found to be as ignorant of the comings and goings of his family as Ms. Granger.**

**Molly Weasley, when questioned under Veritaserum admitted to the embezzlement, as well, as a plot to have her daughter marry the boy-who-lived. She also admitted to plotting to kill the boy-who-lived upon his distruction of he-who-must-not-be-named, in an effort for her family to secure the Potter monies.**

**We here at the Daily Prophet have not always been a friend to the boy-who-lived, and would like to take this opportunity to humbly apologize for his treatment in the past. I, Rita Skeeter, would like to personally apologize for my own personal treatment of Mr. Potter, as well.**

"Bloody hell!" Harry said, almost loosing his breakfast. He handed the paper over to Nymmy, excused himself to the loo, and promptly walked upstairs. Tonks, upon his exit, quickly read the article to its completion.

"Bugger all… Mum, I better get up there." Tonks said, handing her mum the paper.


	8. The Hell where people are hung upside

7. The Hell where people are hung upside down and skinned alive

Nymphadora Tonks was a first class Auror. She had paid her dues, being one of the last accepted to go into Auror Academy. She had been a very studious student, while at Hogwarts. The only reason she didn't make head girl was because she wanted to dedicate her time to learning, and turned Headmaster Dumbledore down, when the badge arrived with her book list prior to her seventh year. The point was that Tonks knew that power came from knowledge so she sought out knowledge. She did this not for personal gain reasons, or asperations to be the first Dark Lady, but because one of the most important part of her life had been taken away from her when she was just barely six years old.

Every night, when she went to bed, she would close her eyes and instant see those emerald green eyes. He was her little prince. She would play with him and he would make her laugh. She would play with him and she would make him laugh. They would look at each other and he would grab her nose from inside the crib. She even developed her greeting from him because he couldn't pronounce 'What's up,' and it always ended up sounding like Wotcher.

Tonks was heading up the stairs thinking about what had happened in just two days time, and to be honest with herself, if he wanted sex, she would willingly give it to him. There wasn't a question of age or legality. Even now, and year after being reunited with him, he still made her laugh, want to cut up and more than anything to see that smile on his face.

With each step that she took, a different question presented itself to her. There were some questions that she could answer, some that she could not find any answers, and some answers that she desperately wanted to avoid at all costs. When it came down to it, she missed her Uncle James and Aunt Lily, but what happened to their bodies? Being a part of the Order of the Phoenix, she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that had they survived, the would have had Harry with them. There was no funeral. Mum and dad had told her that they would not morn this, and that her prince had survived with only a scar.

Another step and another question came, what happened to the golden trio? Harry, Ron and Hermione had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They were inseparable. Of course, year before last, Harry had been in a bit of a rage, but who wouldn't be when they watched a friend die before them. There has to be more to this then simple greed. There's something that has been overlooked and she would figure it out eventually.

Finally she made it to the bathroom door. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself and shake the previous thoughts that brought her to this door. Harry needed her. She knew than and was prepared to make sure that she could be there for him. She knocked quickly on the door.

"Come in, it's open." She heard, and quickly entered the bathroom, to find Harry rinsing off his face.

"You Okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in, that the people I cared about the most wanted to do such horrible things. Sort of puts one off from trusting people." He said, resignedly.

"Listen, Harry, I can give you a witches oath to both my loyalty and intentions if that will make it up to you. I've loved you as a little boy, and one of my most special little friends when you were small, and I'm finding myself having those feelings carry over to the man that you are becoming. You're cunning, and clever, brave and a true friend to those who need it. It's a surprise that it didn't take the sorting hat days to placing you in a house, because you have the dominate characteristics for all four houses prevalent in you. You're a good person, Harry Potter. Sometimes bad people try to take advantage of good people, much like Molly was trying to do with you and to some extent, I suspect, just as she succeeded with Arthur."

"It was a toss up." Harry said quietly.

"Wotcher, Harry?"

"The hat wanted me in Slytherin, I asked for Gryffindor. I've had to hide my intelligence since I was seven and got a terrible beating for bringing home better marks than Dudley. My loyalties to my friends, however, was so strong because in Surrey, I wasn't allowed the opportunities to make friends as Dudley would always chase whomever took interest." Harry composed himself for a moment, noticing that Nymmy was about to say something. "Nymmy, I love the little girl who used to play with me, and drag me everywhere. I am so happy I got those memories back. Obviously, I find you attractive, but I think we're going at it a bit fast…"

"Harry, look…"

"No, please let me finish. It's been two days and we've been in two compromising situations were I've been rather firm in my display of affection and intent. I want more. I need to get to know you better. We've lost so much with my parents dying, not only in not having them around, but because of that we lost each other. Be it the friendship that we had and would have had or much more." He looked at her and saw tears fall from her eyes. He didn't want her sad. It made her more so to see it and had to think of a way to quell it right now and quick. "Nymmy, while I would love to continue what we've been doing, what I'd really like to say is that I want to back off of the physical, for now, and have you meet me in the middle. I'd really like to kiss you right now." He finally said, walking up to her.

Harry brushed the tears from her cheeks, and looked deep into her pained violet eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and tilted his head slightly, kissing her with all the love that he found that he had for this woman. He felt her hands snake around him and return the kiss with a sincerity and fervor. They lost track of time until there was a knock on the door causing the two to separate.

"We'll be out in a moment." Tonks said, quickly, not hearing a response, she allowed a couple of minutes to pass by before kissing Harry one more time briefly on the lips. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him back down stairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks," Harry said, trying to get there attention and having gained that continued, "I'd like to request your blessing to court your daughter."

For a moment, they said nothing. The smiles that quickly came to their faces however, showed that they had expected this, and only after a day of being there. Andromeda knew that there was much more significance to the relationship. This would be a bonding of two very old families. One firmly locked on the path of the light, and one whom until recently had been firming locked on a much darker path.

"Harry, I think I speak for both Ted and myself when I say that would would be honored to have you court Nymphadora." She said, cheekily.

Nymphadora Tonks was beeming. She couldn't be more happy with the situation at all, and the squee that erupted from her was proof positive.

"Nymmy, we have to go to the DMLE, and then St. Mungo's. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, if what Neville wrote me is correct, you may have a couple more friends waking up soon, but we have to be quick about it.

"Harry?" Ted said, quickly.

"Sir?"

"When you're finished, we expect you to come home and tell us what's going on." He said rather firmly.

"Yes sir." He said, with a lop-sided grin. Grabbing Nymmy's hand, the left out the front door and with a soft pop, the new couple was gone.

_**Ottery St Catchpole – Lovegood Residence**_

Luna Lovegood was not having a very good day. She started her day in the normal dreamy fashion as she always did. That quickly ended when the Daily Prophet landed on her page. Once she finished the article that every single witch and wizard old enough to read and interpret had also read at about the same time, that dreamy state was gone, and gone for good. Her plans for Ronald laid in waste and his life, forfeit. He had betrayed two friends over the course of the of the past year and took part in a plot to kill her very first friend, Harry James Potter.

Luna Lovegood had to make sure that Harry was going to be Okay. She needed to make him understand that she would always be his friend. She stood up quickly and slammed down the newspaper. Walking through her home, she quickly made it to her room, and once through the door, she grabbed a roll of parment, and a black quill.

Sitting in her room now, lost in thought she was trying to compose herself. She would draft a letter, but she didn't want it to be hasty or knee-jerk. She had to make him understand that she valued his friendship more than anything else in the world. They were kindred spirits and he never judged her. He always stood up for her even when everyone called her Loony Lovegood, she had always been Luna to one Harry James Potter.

He could see the thestrals and that was a good sign. Maybe if Harry could see them, then, he would be able to further pull back to curtain and see who had been pulling the strings. She could only hope, and with that hope she took to drafting her letter.

_**Ministry of Magic – Department of Magical Law inforcement**_

Harry Potter was decided nervous and that was putting it mildly. He had promised himself that he wouldn't need the aid of the Ministry. They problem with those types of problems came when he didn't have the resources to manage what he had planned.

He knew that his Patronus was a powerful one. The problem still lie in the duration that the spell needed to be cast. The intensity of emotion needed, and quite frankly, he wanted to make sure that there were enough people there so that if it did work to any extent that they could collaborate with others who could produce the charm.

"Mr. Potter?" The secretary said, only to get his attention, and once it was attained; continued, "Director Bones will see you now."

He stood up and walked through the door, still hand in hand with Nymmy. Once in the door he recognized her immediately as Amelia Bones, Susan Bones aunt. They were motioned to the two chairs facing her desk, and quickly took their seats.

"How can I help you two, today, Mr. Potter?" She said, looking down and frowning slightly and the interwoven hands. Harry reached into his pants pocket, retrieving the letter from Neville, and handed to the Director.

He watched her very closely and noticed the surprised reaction that she gave when she obviously had gotten to the Patronus, mentioned in the letter. When she had finished, she looked up at Harry, and then at Auror Tonks.

"Auror Tonks, would you please advise Nancy to gather all Aurors capable of producing a corporeal Patronus to meet us immediately at the long term spell damage ward at St. Mungo within the next 30 minutes."

"Of course, Madame Bones." Tonks said, and quickly left the room.

"Mr. Potter, what is the nature of your relationship with Ms. Tonks?"

"I've only just got permission from her parents to court her, today, Director, why do you ask?"

"I've known your family for a long time. Your father worked for me as an Auror prior to what happened. I was just hoping to satisfy an old woman's curiosity."

"Well then, I'm sure that you know the nature of what our relationship was prior to me getting this scar."

"Indeed I do. Couldn't separate that girl from you with any amount of force." She said, with a bark of laughter.

"I've only just remembered any of that, and we're going to take things slow."

At that moment, Nymphadora Tonks came back into the room. "Director, they're mobile and ready when you are."

_**Still in Ottery St. Catchpole**_

Arthur Weasley was a man bereft of hope. He sat at the dinner table, with a bottle of Ogden's Fire whiskey. He had just poured his fifth glass for the morning when the Daily Prophet had arrived. Looking over the article about the evenings events proved to be a rather painful and earth-shattering experience. He loved his wife and had loved her for over thirty years.

The love that he had for his wife was shattered when he heard those words that she spoke. Avada Kedavra. It was something that, as far as Arthur knew, could not be taken back. It was unforgivable. It took the life of another person, ripping free the soul from the body in an instance. It had done more than that last night. It ripped the soul from Henry, and ripped the will to live with her actions from Arthur Weasley.

Once more, Arthur had to learn of the plan that his wife and daughter had come up with to regain the family wealth in Genevra marrying and then murdering Harry after his victory over you-know-who. That plan was fruitless and brought shame to the Weasley clan. They would forever be looked at, now, as traitors in the wizarding world.

He had sat at the table watching the sun come up from the sky thinking about all of this. The things that bugged him now were simple. Where did Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George stand on this? Where were there loyalties?

Arthur loved Harry like a son. He was a good boy with a good heart and honorable intentions. He had been so happy to hear that he was dating his daughter, and hoped that things would work out and he would be a son. He had been wrong, was Arthur's final thought as his grabbed the glass of fire whiskey, tilted it down his throat, and promptly passed out.

_**St. Mungo's Hospital – Spell Damage – Long Term Care Ward**_

"Neville, good to see you again, mate." Harry said cheerfully.

"Glad you got my letter. I didn't expect for you to bring so many people with you, however."

"Well, I figured a bit of overkill, especially where your parents were concerned could only be a good thing."

"Hello." Gilderoy Lockhart, walked up to the two boys cheerfully, sticking out his hand. Harry looked at the man with a scowl on his face. Point his finger at the man, again a stunner flew out, knocking the simpleton out cold. With a flick of Harry's wrist, the man was levitated to his bed and safely tucked in.

"Harry, how'd you do that?"

"Dunno… willpower, maybe. I just thought of the spell that I wanted to do and let magic take care of the rest."

Harry and Neville walked over to where his parents laid quietly in bed. Turning to Neville, Harry could see the absolute hope and despair in his eyes, and knew that this time something other than the norm had to happen.

"Director Bones, let work on Neville's mum first." He said, and at which point, a contingent of twenty Aurors surrounded the bed. "Also, please make sure that you have some that are posted outside the ward as well as the entrance to the hospital. We don't need any surprises."

"Good call, Mr. Potter, however I'm already ahead of you, and since these are my friends, I will be assisting, as well. Wands at the ready." She said, firmly.

Harry sat there waiting, and then at that moment caught a glimpse of Nymmy. He thought only of her and at that moment, things in the wizarding world would change forever.

"Expecto Patronum" they all shouted in unison, and the room was bathed in a brilliant white light.

The various patroni converged together and then surrounded Alice Longbottom. At first nothing happened. It was rather disappointing, really. However, slowly – very very slowly a small smile crept along her face. This was followed by rapid eye movement from behind closed lids and then her eyes popped wide open.

The comical thing that took Harry completely by surprise was that she stretched, yawned and then looked around the room in no small wonder. Looking around the room she saw faces that both looked familiar and not, but when she saw Neville, she cried tears of joy. Rushed him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug that rivaled Molly Weasley.

"You overslept a bit, mum." Neville said, tears pouring from his face, freely.

"S'pose I did at that. Let's work on your dad, and then get home." Alice said with sheer determination.

Within the hour Frank Longbottom, as well as the others who had suffered from Cruciatus exposure were awake and lively. Harry enveloped Nymmy in his arms and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss, before he turned and attempted to exit the door. He was stopped, of course, by Amelia Bones.

"Mr. Potter, I can't thank you enough for all the help that you have provided us today."

"Madame Bones, with all due respect, Neville has always been one of my good friends, and I know from experience what it is like to be without parents. It's the least that I could have done."

**_Little Hagleton – Riddle Manor – much later that evening._**

Tom Marvolo Riddle had never been happy a day of his life. He had spent his life in utter hell. The orphanage was a most unkind place, and the torture that he had received there had been an education of sorts. That torture had only paled, once attending Hogwarts and being placed in Slytherin house as a half-blood.

'_Only power and those too weak to seek it.'_ He thought to himself. _'Where do I come up with this crap?'_

Tom's happy day was about to change when a copy of the Daily Prophet arrived. It changed to a very happy day when he learned of the betrayal that young Harry was now facing. No friends, no one loved him. It was perfect. It could possibly make up for some of the abysmal failures that he had had now for the past six years. He was still quite upset with the Malfoy brood, and Severus would have to be dealt with for killing Albus.

That had been his job. His revenge had been stripped from him. He assigned it to the Malfoy brat because he knew the boy to be incompetent like his father, and coupled with the fact that he was of Black decent only solidified that his failure would be another nail in the pureblood coffin. Oh how he loathed those inbred incompetent cousin fuckers. He placed them under the cruciatus curse each and every opportunity that he got.

He felt anger. He felt malice, and while this was something that he usually felt, that wasn't what was disturbing him at the time. The point of parliamentary procedure at this time was that the feelings were foreign. They were not his own. They were from Harry Potter, and what worried him at this point was that the link that he shared with Harry Potter and had for the past 15 years was that now he was on the receiving end of pain. The anger that welled up inside of him needed a place to be vented, and it was visited upon himself, Lord Voldemort. I am Lord Voldemort! I am the most powerful wizard ever to have been born, he thought, before he fell to his knees in excruciating pain.

'_Tom?'_ he heard from the back of his mind but realized that it was not a question that he was asking himself. _'It's just my mind playing tricks on me'_, he thought. It happens all the time, he tried to convince himself, but failed miserably.

'_Mrs. Riddle, can little Tommy come out and play?' _Tom heard now clearly, and recognized the voice instantly as belonging to Harry Potter.

'_I must confess that I am rather puzzled as to how you accomplished this Harry. You're growing into your power now. You may very well prove to be a worthy adversary.'_

'_Tom?'_

'_Yes Harry?'_

'_I'm not touching you.'_

'_Quite correct, Harry.'_

'_Tom?'_

'_Yes, Harry?'_

'_I'm not touching you.'_

'_You've already stated as such.'_

'_Tom?'_

'_Yes, Mr. Potter?!'_

'_I'm not touching you.' _Harry finally thought to Tom, before forcing the connection closed.


	9. Hell is the place of those who have deni

8. Hell is the place of those who have denied

Harry woke up confused for the second time in just as many days in a strange yet familiar house, surrounding in soft luxurious black curls. _'Nymmy,'_ he thought and it brought a smile to his face. Thinking about his occlumency accident before sleeping last night elicited a snort, which caused his bed companion to startle, wake, jump up and the proceed directly and unceremoniously off of same said bed and brutally atop the floor.

"Oy! Potter what gives?!" She screams, finding herself in this rather precarious position didn't make for a positive start to the day. He jumped from the bed, retrieving her in his arms, placed a quick, but gentle kiss upon her lips before their legs were intertwined and looking at her still groggy eyes.

"You will never believe what happened last night as I was preparing for sleep," He then proceeded to tell her the mental conversation that he had with Tom.

Unfortunately for Harry, this proved to be a disastrous exchange. Upon hearing what Harry had said, and what Riddle had retorted with, she couldn't help the gales of laughter which was quickly accompanied by a very brief knee jerk reaction, which in turn for little Harry's two companions. Suffice it to say they were less than pleased with unscheduled meeting with Nymmy's knee.

Harry was flung from the bed, and landed in much the same position that Nymmy had found herself in just moments prior. The tears in his eyes, unfortunately were not those of mirth but of unholy pain that only those of the male gender can sympathize with, and using in the telling of such tales elicits winces and hand movements to protect the same offended parts.

Nymmy was tossed up between laughing and crying at this point, and unfortunately for Harry it was the prior. She did, however decide that it would be unsporting not to aid him in regaining his foothold, and came rushing immediately to his aid.

"I am so sorry Harry." She said, tucking her head down, and looking quite cute and doe-eyed. Harry, although still winded forgave her on the sport, but not without thoughts of pay back.

"I think that the kata is really helping with the occlumency and I would like to continue it." Harry said, enthusiastically.

"I don't see why you couldn't continue it. I mean, as far as Hogwarts is concerned it's still up to the Board of Governor's before they will decide whether or not to re-open in June. So far from what I have been able to ascertain from Minerva it is not looking too likely that they are going to do so, considering the death eaters are on the move."

"What about the blood protections?"

"Harry, that is only for another few weeks and then, they're gone for good. Believe me, the blood protections were far less of a hinderance to Tom than you may think. Besides, with that," Nymmy now pointing at his scar, "He has pretty much insured himself a front line seat to your life. Do you honestly think that if Tom wanted to get to you there and do you harm, that he would be hindered? Besides, he has your blood anyway, from what I'd learned from the events after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. How would he be turned away if the blood protecting you flows through his veins as well."

"OK, valid point, and one that I had been meaning to question before but due to one thing or another coming up, I'd never gotten around to it, so I'll concede. So are we going to stay here, then?"

"Sure, why not? Now, hold on," She started because she could clearly see that he was going to interject, "I moved out a couple of years ago, when I joined up with the Aurors, however my folks are good people, and before you question the wards, here, they're the same as the ones on number twelve, minus the Fidelus charm. If you don't belong here, you simply don't get in."

"OK, well I think we're missing out on a work out at the moment, and I seriously need to get into better shape."

"Oh, I don't know, I've never seen you to be more fanciable."

"Funny. Hermione said the same thing in fourth year."

"Makes you think about that Amortentia, doesn't it. What might have happened if Ron hadn't done what he had."

"Well, I rather like where I've ended up, all things considered."

"Mr. Potter, I'm not one to argue against that point, or counter-point it, either." She said, leaning against him and kissing him gently.

All gentleness, however had gone out the window, when she jumped up, and ran out the door. Harry got up and quickly gotten dressed. He rushed out the door, and met Nymmy in the hallway before they proceeded downstairs.

There work out was just a strenuous as it had been the prior day. It left every muscle in his body burning with new sensations. The kata helped solidify the occlumency as well as introduce knew aspects to the world of martial arts. Harry had seen a few kung fu movies at the Dursley's, or rather bits and pieces as Dudley taunted him while he was expected to clean the living room. It intrigued him, and even with kata, he was learning mental discipline and a means to defend himself better in a physical attack.

Breakfast proved to be just as eventful as it had the day prior. Around the same time, an owl flew into the window, dropping off a copy of the Daily Prophet. Yet again, there was a front page story about the exploits of the boy-who-lived.

**Aurors revived after sixteen years by the boy-who-lived himself.**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**It happened midday yesterday that Harry Potter accompanied by at least twenty aurors escorted by the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madame Amelia Bones entered the the Long-term ward for spell damage. It was a miracle what happened next. **

**Harry Potter along with the Aurors fired off their Patroni into the ward itself, which revived Frank and Alice Longbottom, as well as thirty-six other suffers of long term Cruciatus exposure. **

**It is a well known fact that the Longbottoms were both Aurors and dear friends of Harry Potter's late parents James and Lily Potter. When they were released late last evening, Alice Longbottom was quoted as, "I would like to thank Harry Potter for being such a good friend to our son, Neville. It is such a pleasure to know that our family remains friends even in this next generation."**

**It remains uncertain how Mr. Potter knew that the Patronus Charm would be effective in this situation, however what we do know about the Cruciatus curse other than it is, of course, unforgivable is that it delivers unimaginable pain. When exposed to such pain for an extended period, the mind shuts down. **

**The Patronus is centered with happy thoughts and emits that when conjured. It is this reporter's belief that that happiness was able to get through to the suffers in that ward and in a way allow there minds to understand that where they were was now safe.**

"Well, it's mostly a fluff piece, but I think it's one that will definitely get under the skin of Tom. In all honestly, right about now I feel sorry for Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers." Harry said, causing a look of shock to come from all around.

"How can you say that, Harry?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, I know from personal contact," Pointing to his scar, "How he rewards failure. I'm sure that it was his intention for what your sister, her husband and brother-in-law had done to the Longbottom family to be a permanent state."

Lestrange Manor

Bella was going insane, and from what her usual demeanor conveyed at certain points in time, that was saying something as well. She needed to get out of here and do it quick. She had just put down her copy of the Daily Prophet, that had been brought to her by her sister, Narcissa. She had stopped in early this morning and she had been frantic. Things had gone wrong, and terribly so at that. There had to be somewhere they could go.

"We can't tell Rodolphus, Cissy. He doesn't understand and he's still loyal to the Dark Lord."

"I understand that but you can't stay here. The Dark Lord will call you soon, and you know that call will be the last for you. He doesn't reward failure."

"It's not as if I can't take the pain, you know." Bella said, rather indignantly.

"It's not a question of pain. Somehow I doubt that there will be any pain involved. You spent fifteen years in Azkaban."

"Well if it hadn't been for Sirius, I don't think that I would have survived, at all."

"I still think that this plan has been rubbish. We've been doing it for twenty years now, and it's still hard for me to fathom that it's so close to coming to an end. Where will we go?"

"Grimauld Place."

_**Granger Residence**_

Hermione sat at the breakfast table hardly touching a thing other than the Daily Prophet. She read it three times now, just as she had done with the previous days copy. She was in awe that Harry would have come up with using the Patronus Charm to help Neville's parents. With thoughts of Harry came thoughts of Ronald and his ultimate betrayal.

How could he have done this, and more importantly when had it started. When she thought on that relationship her ears burned Weasley red. But that wasn't a burning totally consisting of embarrassment. She harbored a lot of resentment. If she could find a way to get even with that bastard for his basic rape of her mind, she would.

Harry. The name brought to her pain now. She remembered her actions while at the Burrow just two days ago when he had accused her of not caring by not writing. She had in fact written many letters, however she never did find the time to send them. _'It's too late, now.' _She thought to herself. _'I've betrayed him more solidly that Ron did in fourth year.'_

That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. That is when Ron had started plotting to use the Amortentia. She had always gotten on better with Harry than she had Ron. In fact, although she did tend to be more nagging about the school work, Harry had always been more receptive to that effort than Ronald.

Ronald would always put things off until the last moment, and when that last moment came would practically beg her to share her work with him. More times often than not, she would review the work, or in his case lack of work, and provide insight into it completion.

This had been Ronald's means to get closer to Hermione, however, when homework wasn't an issue, there were rarely anything at all that the two of them had in common. His obsession with the Chudley Cannons annoyed her to no end. While she did understand the principals of Quidditch, she couldn't stand the sport, and this was mostly due to the fact that anytime that Gryffindor had a match Harry usually ended up in hospital.

_**Longbottom Manor**_

Alice Longbottom was frantic, and Frank was in pure bliss. One thing that Frank could honestly say was that his mum loved him endlessly. She had coddled the man all his life, and how he didn't turn out to be more like James Potter had been for the first six years at Hogwarts, she never understood.

Alice had just finished reading the Daily Prophet. It had been an interesting article. Her quote had been brief, but that was also because she had tutored Rita during school term. They were civil and that was a matter of private history, and an understanding. It had been Alice, who had helped Rita with her Animagus transformation just as she had briefly helped the Marauders at Lily's request.

Lily Potter had been her dear friend, and while Alice new that Lily had a secret crush on James almost the entire time that they were in school together, he had been absolutely horrid to her. She would never help him directly, of course, and would constantly be seen calling him a prat, and storming off after a rather amusing prank.

She looked over to her son, who was still sitting there dumb-founded with a grin on his face that no matter what would be said would not go away soon. He was finally happy; and truly, at that.

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ronald Weasley's Cell_**

"Mr. Weasley, do you remember who I am?"

"Jonathan Spinnet, Alicia brother, right?"

"That's correct. Mr. Weasley, I hear at this point in time to help you. You would like my help, would you not?"

"Of course I would, I'll do anything to get out of here."

"Anything, you say?"

"YES!"

"Mr. Weasley, I am prepared to offer you an unbreakable vow that I will help you if you will agree in turn to make an unbreakable vow not to speak of this assistance to a living soul. Can you do that?"

"Absolutely yes! I, Ronald Bilius Weasley do hereby vow on my life and my magic that I will accept Jonathan Spinnet's help and will not speak of this to another living soul. So mote it be."

"I accept your vow. So mote it be." Jonathan stated, and the room was illuminated sealing the deal.

"I Jonathan Roger Spinnet do hereby vow on my life and my magic to help Ronald Bilius Weasley as I have stated prior to his vow, so mote it be."

"I accept your vow. So mote it be."

Jonathan quickly took out his wand and stunned Ronald Weasley. He then took out a vile of potion, tilted it back and quickly swallowed. As the changes started happening, he quickly moved over to Ronald Weasley, with a similar vile and poured it down his throat. Reaching down, he gently massaged Ron's throat until he was sure that the potion had been ingested.

He then levitated Ronald to the position that he had been in during the body cavity search. Another flick of his wand, and Ronald Weasley was nude. Jonathan watched as the imperio-polyjuice potion quickly transformed Ronald Weasley to the Likeness of Hermione Granger. Checking himself now, he saw the familiar freckles and red hair.

"Enervate."

Ronald didn't know what had happened at first, still feeling quite lethargic from being recently woken up. He looked at the nude man standing in front of him, and the familiar penis that stood erect and wanting. He saw his own face. Looking down his own chest now, he felt utter terror. He was nude, chained to the wall, much has he had been just the other day. His chest swollen and heaving and now perky breasts with erect and taut nipples.

'_This can't be happening!'_ He thought to himself, protesting with each passing second. His psyche was rebelling against the form that he found himself in now. In desperation he tried to close his legs enough to feel his manhood trapped between them. The proved to be a futile exercise that only ended in disappointment.

"Moan for me, Hermione." The polyjuice Ron commanded, and although his psyche rebelled against it, he did so without question. Ronald felt herself getting wet from a place; that moments ago, she didn't possess.

The fake Ron approached now, spreading her labia with his fingers and forging his way past the intact hymen. He relished in the pain that was being inflicted. He forcefully grabbed hold of her twin breasts before him and squeezed them roughly as he pulled out his cock only until just the crown remained before lunging in, once again.

Ronald's nipples were aching with lust, and slowly this violation betrayed him as well. The pain and discomfort that he felt in the rape ebbed away turning into something that her male self protested while the physical self reveled. Ronald hips were now matching rhythm for rhythm, thrusting against the crown that was just within her folds until the fake Ron's public hair laid crushed beneath the clean shaven mound.

"The first rule of Gryffindor house is we don't betray our own." He said simply before lunging in again. This repeated over and over and again and again until the fake Ron ejaculated inside of Ronald Bilius Weasley's climaxing vagina, already knowing that the seed had taken hold. As the Jonathan pulled out, he couldn't help but smirk as the blood from the broken hymen trailed down the inside of the young girl's thigh.

Jonathan turned to Ronald, and with a complex wand movement, and a silent incantation, Ronald Wealsey was visible again. The bindings were released and he urged Ronald to get dressed.

"You have a choice now. The incantation I just spoke hides your Hermione form. For all intents and purposes you look like Ronald Weasley to everyone, but that is just a mask, a charade. You are to carry the child to term for your betrayal to Hermione Granger and to the Potter and Black clans."

"I thought you were going to help me you bastard!" Ron wailed, with the tears of frustration that her body and her libido had betrayed him.

"I have, Ms. Weasley," He said with a smirk on his face. "Let the fun begin."


	10. Zum Hölle, Meine Teufel!

9. Zum Hölle, Meine Teufel!

Percy Weasley sat in the room to his flat in the lower east side of London, completely baffled at the days events that had passed him by while he diligently worked on the report expected of him, by his gainful employer, Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. He was perplexed as to what additional information on Harry Potter that he could lend, so his decided to start with the book that his mum had read to when he was younger, about the boy who lived. The problem with that was that he had forgotten it completely. Unfortunately, with that being realized he was faced with something that he dreaded to do, return to the Burrow.

Returning to the Burrow, however didn't pose the threat of confrontation with his mind-numbed siblings and mum, because somehow they had been taken care of. This was a great relief to Percy. He didn't have to face his mum. She had been a tyrant all of his life, and constant hen pecked, and Molly-coddled the entire family. His only outlet, while living there was to remain studious and that is exactly what he did.

He remained vigilant to the rules, always being fair and just, which is more than what he could say for his mum. She was partial, and when dad wasn't around, quite mean to the family with a firm hand. This, for Percy, seemed odd because Percy was always a logical creature. He knew that there was a clear right and wrong, and practiced this daily.

Percy's greatest refuge had been Hogwart's because; at least there, he didn't have to deal with the erratic behaviors of mum. Unfortunately for Percy, he was the only one who saw his mum's inconsistencies. Once, when he tried to divulge information to his dad, he simply laughed it off, and confronted his mum, half-heartedly and full of mirth, explaining what Percy had said. The outcome, while played down by his mum in front of his dad, was one of the greatest sources of pain in his life. He was beaten in the wee hours of the morning, after she carefully stunned everyone in the house while they were sleeping to ensure that there were absolutely no interruptions. Afterwards, she informed the family that Percy had taken ill that night and she had tended to him through the wee hours of the morning.

The years that followed for Percy were ones of cloak and dagger. He played his role of the model child, getting good marks, playing by the rules and it had earned him the Head Boy role in his seventh year. While Molly was playing the role of proud parent, she never missed an opportunity to dress Percy down in private, and the intial stunning of the family hadn't been the only occurrence of such events. They were plentiful.

He couldn't think and that was plain and simple. There were a lot of things that had happened to Harry Potter during the time that they had spent enrolled together, however Percy had other, more important things to worry about. Most, of which, involved having as little contact with his mum as possible. So he wrote what he knew.

Harry Potter survived the killing curse from You-Know-Who.

He prevented You-Know-Who from getting the Philosopher's Stone, resulting in the death of Professor Quirrel.

Harry Potter saved Ginny from a Basilisk in the chamber of Secrets destroying an enchanted diary owned by Tom Marvalo Riddle. Tom Riddle was head boy at Hogwarts circa 1945.

Had some involvement with Sirius Black, his Godfather, and was suspected of helping him to escape, however had an alibi of being locked in the Hospital Wing during the escape.

Created an illegal defense association club during Madame Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter received nine OWLs with honors in defense against the dark arts for being able to produce a corporeal patronus for his examiner.

Was the last person to see Headmaster Albus Dumbledore alive, and has refused to disclose the nature of that meeting with anyone.

Percy looked over his list with a scrutinizing eye. There wasn't enough information. He had to have more information, and the only place that he could think to start would be at the Burrow. He quickly gathered his quill and parchment, and apparated to the apparition point outside his childhood home.

_**Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ginevra Weasley Cell**_

Ginny Weasley was in a state of shock and depression. She didn't understand why she was here. She knew that the answers that she had provided were the ones that her mum had drilled into her for the past four years, but to be honest, she would say anything to the woman, after what she had witnessed with Percy. The woman was mad as a hatter.

She hadn't moved from the spot that she was sitting in the small cell. There was a mattress, and a bucket, and that was all she was permitted. They had brought her a sandwich for lunch and one again for dinner. While she protested the meals, she did finally give into the hunger.

Did she ever love Harry Potter? That was a question that she had asked herself over and over again. She didn't really know the answer to it. She appreciated him saving her during her first year at Hogwarts. Had he not, she would have been dead without question. But mum was greedy, and that was plain and simple. With that greed came schemes, that she was drug into without hope of a reprisal.

Ginny Weasley paced back in forth within the tiny confines of her cell. To say that she was a little dismayed about her current surroundings would be a mild understatement. She found herself contemplating many things. She didn't love Harry. She's figured that part out. At times, she out right loathed him and his temper tantrums.

How did everything go so wrong? Mum had planned everything out down to the minute detail. He had to break up with her. He had ruined everything. This was all Harry Potter's fault. If she could get her revenge on him, she would. The Bat-Boggey Hex would be nothing compared to the torture that she would make him suffer. She was in a daze.

She thought about the questions, the endless questions the Aurors had for her, and had even heard Ronald's screams from the cell just next door. Aurors Smith, Johnson and Spinnet were dispassionate, at best when interacting with her, and left with a look of disgust when she revealed the plan for Harry Potter's wedding and subsequent murder.

Of course since she never attempted the murder the only thing that the DMLE had on her were conspiracy to commit murder, and Amortentia poisoning. While it seemed that there could be a sentence to Azkaban for this, it wouldn't be a life sentence. That was at least somewhat comforting. Her father would help her, she thought. There was no way that he would allow his baby-girl to rot in prison. He had to help.

At this thought, Ginny brightened. She had to think of a way to convince her father of her innocence. She knew that the evidence was overwhelming and that she had played an active role in conspiring with her mum, but it was her mum for Merlin's sake. She had to listen to her, because mum said it was a rule, and she went by that all of her life. Sure she protested at times, and was exceedingly exasperated with some of the things that her mum said or did, but in the end she always listened to her. Her father would just have to understand that, as he always did. In the end, she knew that her father would do what he could for her mum, as well. After all, they had been married for over thirty years now, and that spelled soul mates.

_**Tonks Residence**_

After their morning work out and briefly reading the Daily Prophet, Harry Potter did something that he had rarely ever had the opportunity to do, relax. He spent the afternoon in front of the television, with Nymmy resting her head against his shoulder. They watched a few movies from Ted's DVD collection. They ate popcorn, and laughed with each other.

When the first movie was over Harry looked over at Nymmy and kissed her forehead. She looked at him in wonder. He was an honest and loving person, she thought to herself. Someone worthy of so much more than what was handed out, and decided then and there that she would make sure that he got more love and attention each and every day. She smiled at him.

"What was that for?" She asked, inquiring about the head-peck.

"What is today?"

"Um… Wednesday."

"Then, because it's Wednesday." He said simply. "What do you want to do next?"

"I get to pick next movie… Um, ever seen Star Wars?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Excellent, it's one of my favorite series!" Nymmy said, excitedly, bouncing off of the couch, and running into the kitchen.

"Um, Tonks, the televisions out here."

"More Popcorn," She said placing the bag in the microwave.

"OK, how many of these Star Wars movies are there?" Harry asked.

"There are three of them. You want to put in Star Wars, A new hope, first." She said from inside the kitchen. "Harry, you want another drink, while I'm in here?"

"Sure." Harry said, placing the DVD in the tray and closing it.

The movie started and Harry was a little confused to see the opening credits declare that it was episode IV. When he asked about it she informed him that they hadn't made the others yet and there was talk that they were going to be shooting those films in the next year or two.

Nymmy resumed her seat next to Harry, with a large bowl of popcorn sitting in her lap and continued to enjoy the remainder of the day doing relatively nothing at all. Harry enjoyed a new hope. He found Empire strikes back disturbing on many different levels. And the Return of the Jedi provided Harry hope. At the end of it, the two of them laughed and joked around. Nymmy got an evil twinkle in her eye as she spied a similar one in his as well. She stood up, looking at him with her nose pointed snobbishly in the air, before she began to more.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that her beautiful violet eyes changed to red ones. Her long curly black hair receded into her scalp. Her perky and quite buoyant flattened against her chest. When she was completely done, the perfect picture of Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle stood before him.

"Albus never told you about your father." She said in a perfect Lord Vader voice, which caused Harry to choke back a laugh.

"He told me enough. He told me you killed him!" Harry played back with mock rage.

"I am your father."

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!" Harry screamed, which ended with the two of them on the floor rolling around in a fit full of giggles.

Harry looked at Nymmy, for a moment. Still maintaining the look, he started to formulate a bunch of different things at one time. She could completely discredit Tom Riddle by making a few appearances. It would be hilarious, Harry mused. He watched her watch him, and in watching her behind that face was just too much of a distraction.

"Oy, Tonks, if you ever expect me to kiss you again, you better revert from that form, unlike my former best mate, I'm no poof."

"Admit it Harry James Potter, you find me irresistible, no matter what form I take."

"I like your base form the best, Nymmy. You are you, no one else." Harry said with honesty, before he frowned and said now change back, I hate that face!"

At that exact moment, a couple of things happened really quick. Andromeda and Ted decided to open the door. They found Harry and Voldemort wrestling on the ground. Andy's wand was immediately in her hand with the stupefy curse on her lips when she heard a very girly giggle come from the Dark Lord. Quickly putting away her wand.

"Nymphadora Lily Tonks, change back this instant!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Which in turn scared both Harry and Nymmy for two completely different reasons. Harry already throwing a wandless stupefy which thankfully missed Andromeda by mere millimeters. Nymmy blanched, and quickly changed back to her base form.

"Sorry mum, just having a bit of fun, is all." She said with a wide smile.

"Well that is all well and fine, but get yourselves up and dress right and proper, you dad wants to go out for pizza." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Sure thing." Nymmy said, righting herself, and giving Harry a hand upright.

Dinner was quite good and Harry had enjoyed the pizza very much considering he'd never had it before. The Dursleys, when they did order a pizza while he was under their roof, would never leave any for Harry. Sure, he'd smell it, as they made a point for him to be close enough to be able to do so. _'I have to quit thinking about them.' _He thought.

"Nymmy?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Do you think, if we get the time to, could we swing by my relatives and retrieve my school things?"

"How about we get Mad-eye to do it for us instead?" She said with a malevolence in her voice that automatically cause a grin on his face.

"Only if he lets us have a quick pensieve moment of the encounter." Which cause all of the to laugh.

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ronald Weasley's Cell_**

Elsewhere, things were going pretty far from the norm. Ronald Weasley was scared. There was no denying it. What had just happened to her was undeniably rape. The worst part of it was that she was stupid enough to give an unbreakable vow. She was mentally berating herself now for that error. She looked up at the clock now in shock. It had been one hour and five minutes and she had as of yet not started the change.

"I see that you've noticed the time, Ms. Weasley."

"This isn't possible," Ron said in utter shock to her feminine voice that sounded strangely close to Ginny's own voice. "I thought…"

"You thought what Ms. Weasley? That it was simply polyjuice? That was a right cocktail. It was created by the best minds in the Department of Mysteries. We use a variation of it for Death Eaters who were coerced into joining who provide enough evidence for them to go into hiding and relocate. Some choose to change the sex, usually the poofs, like in your case."

"I AM NOT A POOF!" She screamed in her daintly little girly voice.

"Well now, let's examine the proof, then, shall we? I just shagged you three ways from Wednesday; which it is Wednesday, by the way."

"Forced!" She screamed outraged, and violated.

"By the end you were bucking and moaning like a sex-starved little slut! Back to the cocktail. You'll be interested to know that the particular variation that you ingested also has a little liquid imperius in it for good measure." Jonathan said quite smugly.

"What does that mean?" She said, her voice full of fear in not really wanting to know the answer.

"Quite simply what I said earlier. The first rule of Gryffindor house is we don't betray our own. You however will not be so lucky. The liquid Imperius washes over you much the same way that the unforgivable Imperius does except you retain your memories, just as you have your memories of loosing your virginity."

"You can't d-do th-this. I-I'll tell."

"Tell whom? You just stole sixty thousand galleons from the Boy-Who-Lived. You are currently looked at right now in worse light that the dark lord himself. You are hated by the entire wizarding world. Make no mistakes about it Ms. Weasley, you are fucked in every sense of the word. If I were to tell you right now to disrobe..." He said with finality, watching with a grin as Ronald Weasley did just that. "Get down on your hands and knees and crawl over to me."

Ronald felt her heart breaking. This was beyond humiliation. This was the personification of hell. She fell to her knees, fresh tears falling from her eyes and no matter how hard she pressed against the potion, it would not relent. She crawled over to him now. Looking up at him expecting the orders to continue.

"Are you a poof?" Jonathan asked inquisitively.

"No!" She screamed.

"Unzip me." Jonathan said plainly devoid of emotion entirely and Ronald complied. "Take my cock out, lick your lips and tell me how much you want to take it in your mouth. Make it convincing." He said sternly.

Ronald's mind was snapping at this point. She wanted to struggle against this and to scream at the top of her lungs now. Her trembling hands found the zipper and quickly she unzipped him. She fumbled with the underwear before the erect member sprung free. Immediately she perked up, but inside was screaming. She moans and licks her lips, lust clearly in her eyes.

"I want you master, please… please can I taste you?"

"Stop." Jonathan said, looking at Ronald clearly in the eyes. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

"You fucking bastard…" Ronald starts but is cut off.

"Take my cock in your fucking mouth, bitch and hum a fucking tune while you do it, and you better fucking pray I like it or your punishment will be severe!" He roars at her now.

Ronald takes the cock into her mouth now. Her hell is complete. She tastes the pre-cum that was leaking form the opening. It's salty and she can't believe that this nightmare she finds herself in now is real. She pushes her head forward until that head is at the back of her throat. Ronald wishes for death. She pushes on it harder, and finds that the back of her throat relaxes instinctively. _'There's no where to go, no where to hide,'_ she thinks.

Ronald now feels hands on the side of her head. She knows that she has to make it feel good or she will be punished further. She instinctively reaches up and starts gently caressing Jonathans balls. She fells him starting to tense, knowing that the sooner he's done the sooner he will let her go. She applies more suction and absent-mindedly realizes that she is humming "Weasley is our King," to her shame.

She feels Jonathan grabbing hands full of hair now, pulling her forcefully down until her nose is buried into his pubic hair, and then almost all the way out. She hears him breathing erratically as she hums _'He can't block a single thing,'_ and then Jonathan tenses. Ronald feels her head being violently forced forward as the first jet of cum shoots down her throat.

Jonathan pulls out of Ronald's mouth until just the crown remains. He looks down at females face, not seeing Hermione any longer but a very feminine version of Ronald Weasley. Her ample breasts are trapped between his calves, and his feels the soft smooth flesh trapped between them. He continues to ejacuate. This would be a moment of concern for most Muggles but Jonathan used a special little charm which allowed his load to be most copious. He looks down now, noticing that so is escaping out of the corners of Ronald's, now, quite skilled and seasoned mouth.

"Swallow!" He bellows and Ronald eagerly complies causing a smirk across Jonathan's face. Looking into the eager eyes of his victim he could see the horror. He could see the outright disgust. The most important thing that he could see is the fear.

"Now, I am going to ask you this once, and only once, and remember I will know if you're lying, OK, Rowena?" He said, looking into her eyes knowing that being called that, now as a female that is who he was. It was a mockery to his chess prowess.

Resigned to her fate she waited patiently for the question. She bowed her head in shame. "Yes, master?" she inquired.

"How do you feel?"


	11. A personal hell of his own

10. A personal Hell of his own.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

The sun was beating on Harry's closed eye lids. No matter what he did, even with them closed, the vision just moments ago burned into his mind for all of eternity. He had his first row with Nymmy. It was bad. It had been very bad, and if not for his stubbornness, it would have gone much more smoothly.

He turned his head and opened his eyes. He could look but not touch. That had been the rule, but she didn't have to be so cruel. We didn't have to be on a beach in the south of France. We didn't have to be at a topless beach at that. He felt ashamed but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The skin was puckered, taut and extended almost a half inch away from the rest of her. It was pink and flushed and he felt the contradiction of conviction warring inside of him. He wanted her, now, more than anything in the world. He felt utterly humiliated. She had gotten him back, but good.

Looking down at himself, he found his own personal pop-tent. She had bought him a speedo. It was tight and left nothing to the imagination. His nine and a half inches stood straight up, pushing violently against the fabric as a form of protest against his firm resolve.

Nymmy had other plans now. She opened her left eye just partially, looking at her boyfriend. She could see that he was suffering. She could see that little Harry was just as eager as little Nymmy to give one another a kiss. _'But he was being an utter prat about Hermione.'_ She thought resolutely. They had been friends for six, going on seven; if she had anything to do with it, years.

They had run into Hermione at Flourish and Blotts while Harry was picking up a wide variety of books, ranging from Occlumency to seventh year and Auror texts. They ran into her as Harry and Hermione both reached for the same book on Occlumency. There was a bit of a tug of war, but eventually Harry had won. Hermione, not one to be outdone, grabbed a duplicate copy, which happened to be just beside the one that she had relinquished. She attempted to get Harry's attention, to no avail. When that happened, tears of frustration and loss poured from the young lady's eyes.

"I'll catch up with you, Harry." Tonks said, quickly turning to Hermione. "You going to be OK, Hermione?"

"Does it look it? No! I'm fairly certain I'm pretty far from OK. He hates me, and to be honest I deserve it. I did turn my back on him."

"Hermione, I read the report. Amortentia, same as Harry. It's a mind rape, is what it is. You couldn't control it, and frankly no one should really suspect that you should."

"Doesn't stop him from hating me," Hermione said, feeling all of it now. The effects of the Amortentia had worn off once the counter potion had been administered. "I just want to talk to him, is that so bad. I miss him horribly. We're best friends… Could've been more than that until that arse… excuse those arses drugged us."

"Hermione, make no mistakes about this, Harry and I are a couple now." She said, registering the hurt in the girls eyes. "However, I'll see what I can do. How about this?"

"What?"

"Write him. Write him every day. I'll make sure that Hedwig will be available.

Nymmy, at this point decided to roll over and start sunning her back. However, she didn't want to catch a burn, being fair skinned and all, not that it mattered, as she could change that with a thought.

"Harry." She said, and waited but got no reply. "Oy! Harry!" She said a little more firm and noticing that his eye met hers.

"What, Nymmy," he said looking at her exasperatedly.

"Put some oil on my back, would you love?"

Reluctantly, Harry decided to comply. _'Maybe if I got up I could get little Harry under better control.'_ He thought, never realizing that Nymmy in a thong Bikini, minus her top wasn't going to prove to be successful.

"Fine, where do you want it?"

"Start with my legs, and work up to my thighs." She said, listening to the bottle of sun screen spurt into Harry's hands.

Harry settled in. '_This was going to be long and it would be rather difficult to perform this task while remaining loyal to one's anger,'_ he thought as he started just below the calf and worked his way up slowly. He skin was warmed by the sunlight, and tingled but that wasn't what was doing things to him. He was looking at her arse. She wore a g-string on purpose which left little to the imagination.

As he worked his way up, Harry noticed how Nymmy's hips were moving side to side. As he watched her perfect arse, he could just make out the sides of her tiny rosebud being covered, demanding attention, but he was holding. He told himself he was holding his resolve, but to be honest, he was weak. As he finally reached his goal, his hands found themselves atop the twin globes. They massaged and rubbed in the lotion, causing such sounds to emanate from his girlfriend.

"Now, my back, please." She said in almost monotone, however it quivered when she felt his cock begging her arse to be buggered,

They had promised to take things slow. Harry had to be sure, but to be honest, he liked her teasing him. She would give him a little peak, here and there, and sly and knowing glances. The thing that bothered Harry was odd. He was legal in the muggle world, so that if they wanted to shag like bunnies, they could. He wanted it to be legal in the wizarding world, and for that to happen, he had to be seventeen. His concern was for her reputation, and that was more than enough reason for Nymphadora Lily Tonks to fall madly and hopefully in love with Harry James Potter.

"mmm…" she purred at him. "That feels absolutely lovely Harry. I wish…" She started but was cut off, as she felt his hands come from her shoulders, to just the underside of her arms.

The tips of his fingers were only just touching the side of her breasts, as his ground his pelvis into her. To be honest, she felt the tip of him force the fabric of her thong to push into her sphincter, until the head was firmly kissing the first ring of muscles. He strained impossibly so against her as he continued to rub lotion on her, and she continued to make it difficult by pushing her arse back against him. She squeezed the head of his cock firmly just inside that entrance before pushing back slightly harder, taking his fabric incased cock deeper still.

"Get my lower back, love?" She said, distracting him slightly from what she was doing to him. She moved her hips from left to right, but any time that he attempted to withdrawl from her, she would clinch down tight on him.

To say that Harry was unaware of what was happening with Nymmy would have been a grave mistake. He knew her was buggering her, albeit clothed, on a public beach. The thing that was odd, was that while there were people there, all but one other was in the water. She was a sight for Harry. She had been an older woman, much closer to Andromeda's age of forty. She was stunning.

She had blonde straight hair and heavy breasts. She was slender and took good care of her body. What shocked Harry was that she was facing them. She had looked around nervously, to make sure no one was watching but as Harry applied the lotion to Nymmy's back he watch in shock as her left hand traveled down her stomach, and buried her fingers frantically into the confines of her own thong.

So here is our hero, buggering, without buggering the love of his life, while watching a woman diddle herself wishing that it was her. He was lost in the rapture of the moment. He was close to cumming, when he heard something he hadn't expected.

"Come on, love, finish yourself. Imagine his huge cock in your tight little cunny." Nymmy said as he forced herself against Harry hard, feeling her wall of muscle convulse against him as she bit back a scream. Harry came himself, exhaustedly as he watched the unnamed observers legs twitch, as she bit back her own scream.

Harry rolled off, exhausted now. Having only just lost his virginity and not the proper way at that, he was thankful of one thing. Nymmy was prepared, and had evidently been prepared for these events. The front of his speedo remained clean, albeit the cum stain that had pressed through the material. He fell over exhausted from his efforts. Seconds later, he felt her mouth engulf his own. He felt her tongue explore his mouth and willing dueled with his own with hers.

After the broke apart, there was a long silence. Harry understood now, and had since she had come back into his life, what love really was. He had it. He had it with her completely and utterly. There was nothing that he couldn't tell her. He had been acting like a right prat and knew that, as well.

"All right, I'll do it." He said, finally admitting defeat, and moments later after gathering their things the portkey deposited them into Harry's bedroom at the Tonks. Looking over at the familiar desk and the pile of letters from Hermione, he started with the first.

_Dear Harry,_

_At this point, I don't know what to say. I don't think that saying I'm sorry will cover anything. I've done to you worse than Ronald did during our fourth year together. I abandoned you and I did so for him. It makes me feel better with myself that I did so not of my own means. I didn't have a choice in this Harry. I'm sure that you can remember the effects that Amortentia had on you as well._

_We weren't ourselves, and I believe that we can get past what happened to us, but I desperately need something from you. I need you to forgive me. I cannot think of what life would be like without my best friend, and I dread never being able to see and talk to you again. Ronald's betrayal of us hurts more than I can put into words._

_Believe it or not, Harry. You were my very first friends. I was always shunned by my classmates in primary school. I was the odd one, when my front teeth grew in rather larger, and I was always accompanied by my books._

At this point, Harry had to put the letter down for a moment. He was getting a look at Hermione that she hadn't shown anyone, not even her parents. What he hadn't guessed, at only getting through three paragraphs, was that she had lived a solitary life as well, even with the love of living parents.

_Harry, when you jumped on that Troll; during our first year, that was the single most stupid, yet the single most selfless and bravest thing I had ever seen in my life. It showed me that someone other than my parents thought that my life might hold some kind of value and I'm not sorry to say that I developed somewhat of a crush in that moment, even though Ronald ultimately knocked out the same troll._

_I'm not stupid, Harry. I know that without you, Ronald would have never considered coming to look for me that day. The sheer volumes of times that we had argued about the stupidest of things was in no way going to prove itself to be more and at times my resentment of him had almost pushed the three of us apart… much as we are right now._

_When I think about when my feelings changed for him, I have to say that it centers around fourth year. After the Yule Ball, it was strange. I can remember thinking about nothing other than you in that way, and telling you how fanciable you were, and then, it was always about the arguments. Tooth and bloody nail, we were always at each other's throats and I think, at least I hope in some way that was my subconscious way of trying to fight the effects off._

_I know that I've screwed things up with us. You're with Tonks now, for Merlin's sake, but I miss your friendship, horribly. You were ultimately the one thing that I could count on, no matter what, Harry._

_I know that there are a lot more things that you have that are loads more important than the way I feel, but I have to hope. I can't live without the hope that I can have my best friend back. That I can have the forgiveness that you offered Ronald after the first task. _

_Tonks told me to write you every day. She said that my persistence is the key to helping you understand my sincerity in the matter. I intend to do so. You are my friend Harry, and I desperately want to hold onto that. Please give me a chance to make amends. I will swear a witch's oath…_

At this point Harry had to put the letter down. He had read enough to know that he felt the pains of the Cruciatus curse. His heart leaped in so many directions now. She was finally listening to him, instead of bickering to the Weasel. His first friend, and in his mind, his only friend. He had done so many things, to keep her. He had slacked off in class, or at least kept the appearances of such. He had neglected his homework only to spend time going over it, and he had sought her out to aid him with the DA itself.

She was the first friend that Dudley hadn't managed to chase away, but she had hurt him deeply. When it was all said and done, he felt unworthy of love, because he had never realized that what he had was just that, for her. It ripped at him, once the Amortentia had worn off. He had lost her, but at the same time found her. He didn't know love until Nymmy.

He looked at her now with a little conflict in him. He had been so mean to her for the past couple of weeks, and she had every right to send him packing back to number four, but hadn't. She loved him, and he loved her with equal fervor. He knew this without question, because regardless of how he felt about his friend, she stood by him, even though at times she was forbidden to do so. He looked back down at the letter to read the final paragraph.

_I will swear a witch's oath to never keep anything hidden from you ever again. I'm sorry that I was too stupid not to see Ronald's obsession, and I'm sorry that I didn't trust in you more. You've always stood by me, even when I was blind. Please let me stand by you, Harry, I beg of you. _

_I will write you tomorrow, as agreed. I hope that you will give me the chance here. It's all I have, is hope._

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

Harry took in the whole meaning of the letter. He had been adamant against them at start, but had reluctantly given permission, and then after begging Hedwig, given permission for Hermione to use his familiar. He sat back and read fourteen letters in all. They explained her life, and her dreams, and how much Harry had meant to her. When he was done with each one, he handed it to Nymmy, who in turn read the letters, as well.

When he was done with them all, and even though he was an emotional wreck, he sat down and wrote a very short letter to Hermione. He looked at the clock, and realized that with only two more days the trials of Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would commence. He was finished with his letter.

"Nymmy, could you get me a pensieve? I'd like for her to see a few things, after you do, of course." She was gone in a flash, and returned with her Auror issued.

Harry sat there for a moment not doing anything. He was undecided as to what to do first, but then decided that if she really wanted to be his friend, he would show her the worst. If she could come to terms with the worst, then maybe she was worthy, but he would let Nymmy see it first, and then began pulling memory after memory.

Nymmy watched the memories with reservation at first. That reservation turned to utter disgust, then horror, then finally pride. She knew, in watching these memories, including the ones that Harry had just recently just re-acquired, that he loved her.

"Could you take these to her, and make sure that she reads and watches?" He asked, and was immediately cut off by a deep passion-filled kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled sweetly at her.


	12. Hell Unbound

**11. Hell Unbound.**

Hermione heard the sound of apparation, and prepared herself for a magical visitor. Constant Vigilance rang in her head from Alastor Moody. She had to be prepared for friend or foe. She is still a muggle-born witch who has aided Harry Potter on his many confrontations with Tom Riddle. With her wand in her hand, she approached the window in her bedroom. Carefully peaking outward, she saw the familiar shock of bubble-gum pink hair; and new that good, bad, or indifferent, she would have some answers.

She knew now that she had feelings for Harry, and she also knew that he had a girlfriend in Auror Tonks. She weighed her options and decided firmly that she liked Tonks a great deal, and she had always been friendly to her. She had also gone out of her way to talk to Harry about a really sensitive subject, and early in a relationship that could prove to go many ways.

Judging by her expression, as Hermione steadily watched Tonks approach, she seemed her normal happy self, so that could only be a good sign. At the sound of the doorbell, she quickly exited her room and made a mad dash down the stairs, hurdling ottomans and coffee tables as she went. Arriving at the front door out of breath, she quickly tried to calm herself, before she opened the door.

"Wotcher, Hermione." Tonks said, handing her a bit of parchment, which clearly was more than a bit and the scowl across it was clearly also in Harry's handwriting.

"Come in, Tonks, would you care for anything to drink," she asked, nervously as her shaking hands moved over the letter.

"No thanks. I've been instructed to wait for you to read that in a more private area, and then wait for your response." She said with a small smile, which didn't give away the contents of the letter Hermione held.

"OK, let's go to my room, then?"

"Lead on." She said.

Once upstairs, Hermione's nerves were clearly getting the better of her. She sat on her bed, cross-legged, while Tonks to the chair in front of her desk. They had been in this position before during the previous two weeks, as Tonks checked on her from time to time. Hermione, taking a deep breath opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This has been a difficult letter for me to write. I've grown accustomed to hearing from you, and had missed it this past year. I was surprised to get your letter and frankly found myself in the dog house quite a bit later with Tonks, but mostly due to my Gryffindor pride._

_We had been friends for six years and I'd relied on you for a great many things. No that's not what I wanted to say. Hermione, there are things about me that you don't know. Things that I had kept hidden from you, and well everyone. The first thing is this. Realizing now that Ron is, well a prat, a liar, a thief, you were my very first real friend. You've given me advice, helped with homework, and you believed in me when no one else would or even cared to. You've taken care of me during our fifth year after nasty sessions with Umbridge. You were a true friend._

_I, on the other hand, have not be a true friend. Now, before you argue the point, I've asked Tonks to bring with her a surprise that I must ask that you utilize…_

Hermione looks at Tonks at which points see her pull something from her pocket. With a quick wave of her wand, a full size pensieve is sitting on her desk. The silver shimmering liquid is brimming within the basin. She then looks back down and continues to read where she left off.

_Hermione, the pensieve contains some select memories that I have placed in it for you to few. I can tell you up front, what you are going to see is different exerts from my life. I've not really gone into great deal of explanation as to my home life other than I hated it, and my relatives were horrible._

_I want you to see first hand my life. I request that if you want me to go beyond this point with accepting your apology, I must insist you see everything that it contains. The remainder of this letter, is now charmed, and will only be activated by a password, contained in the pensieve._

Hermione looked at Tonks now, clearly scared. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She knew there were horrors shimmering in the basin.

"It says he wants me to view the memories, now." Hermione said a little unsure.

"I've already viewed them Hermione. You'll be fine. I know it, okay?" Tonks said, which was only answered with a resolute nod. She approached the basin, plucking up her own Gryffindor courage plunged her head in.

At first there was complete darkness. She could hear a rumbling outside followed by a flash of light illuminating an grate-like opening in a door. She could see a small boy of about three or four years old, huddled in what could only be the cupboard that he had mentioned to her. He cried out, tears evident with the previous lightning strike was quickly succeeded.

"BOY! IT FOUR IN THE BLOODY MORNING, QUIT YOUR INCESSANT CRYING!" A man screamed and banged harshly on the door. Moments later she watched the door being wrenched open, young harry being yanked out by the hair on his head, and beaten mercilessly with the wrong end of a belt. The buckle tore viciously into his naked skin.

This image of abuse was continued over and over again, and she started having a hard time understanding if it was some error in the memory, but finally could see that they were different, as Harry's uncle would alternate between his use of BOY, or FREAK, bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Her tears didn't flow unabated until Harry's first day at primary school, where he wouldn't look the new teacher in the eye. He hands his teach a torn scrap of paper, shyly. Which the teacher quickly takes and unfolds.

"My name is Harry Potter." She says out loud. Looking at the boy inquisitively. "Is it then, your name, I mean?" She asks kindly but gets no response.

Hermione is wracked with sobs now, realizing that Harry didn't know his own name. She had gotten distracted, and the images started in quicker succession, now. Harry in the playground being beaten on by Dudley. Harry trying to make a friend, and Dudley beating them up one after another. Harry being chased by Dudley and Dudley's friends.

She watched in abject horror as Harry was beaten for bring home a report card with top marks because he was attempting to outshine his aunt Petunia's icle Diddy Duddikins. She watched Harry study intensely, only to hold back when it came to test.

The scenes changed again, and she watched Harry at six prepare breakfast for his entire family whilst he was given the yolk stained dirty plates and a half piece of dry toast. She watched meal after meal of his constant neglect and watched slowly as while the boy appeared to have been broken and completely subservient to the Dursley's he was an avid reader when in school.

She watched his birthdays being completely ignored, while only learning when his birthday actually was from a teacher at school. She always watched Dudley getting more round by each interaction with his cousin. She watched Dudley being spoiled beyond logic and reason.

She watched Christmas pass, not locked up in the cupboard, but out and about watching every one exchange wonderous gifts, which his aunt and uncle though it rather humorous to give him a old holey pair of socks, or a bit of used toilet tissue.

She watched the wonderous, as well. She watched Harry Potter apparate atop his primary school when Dudley and his little gang were engaging in Harry hunting, as they called it. She watched in horror as his aunt shaved him bald, and he cried himself to sleep begging god that it grow back, only to have it do just that.

She felt hatred well up inside her that was the likes that the Dark Lord Voldemort himself would tremble in the sight of as she watched Harry receive his very first, of many, Hogwarts letters. It wasn't the letter than bother her but the address as being the Cupboard under the stairs. Headmaster knew all along, and did nothing. Nothing but carelessly ignore this pain.

She watched as Hagrid saved Harry, baked him a cake, which he explained was sat on. She laughed as Hagrid used magic on Dudley. She watched, as the bile crept into the back of her throat as he met Ron for the first time, and then looked at Harry in shock the whole time when he met her for the first time. He couldn't take his eye off the little sarcastic and condescending which. _'Was I really that bad?' _She thought to herself.

Anger welled in her again as she watched the argument between Ron and Harry on Halloween after Harry had to basically beg Ron to come help look for her. She watched something that she didn't expect whatsoever. She found Harry, in his bed, behind the curtains, studying intensely, and nightly until the wee hours of the morning. She was shocked that he wasn't just studying defense, charms or transfiguration, but all the subjects, including potions. She had been had. He never needed her help. He wanted her involvement.

She watched Harry through his eyes watching her as well, throughout each year. She watched him cry out in pain as she lay motionless in the hospital wing after being petrified. She watched him with the sheepiest grin, and utter content me atop Buckbeat, or Witherwings depending on whose company you're in. The grin wasn't just because of the flying but she was checking him check her out, often looking down at her arms wrapped around him.

She watched his disappointment, as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder when they had thought that Buckbeat had been executed, as well, and realized that maybe that had been the foundation for why his clear interest had been kept to himself.

She watched as Harry had been shot down my Cho, when he asked her to the ball. And watched as he checked her out, coming down the stairs for the ball. She also watched as he intently watched her and Viktor dancing together. She saw the disgust in Ronald's eyes, but couldn't mistake the longing in Harry's eyes for a second.

She watched Cedric die, and cried for the boy and for Harry. She watched in horror as Voldemort was reborn. She also watched with supreme pride in her friend as he faced off Voldemort, causing the PRIORE INCANTANTUM. She watched and listened to the brief conversation with his parents.

She watched Harry's consistent torment and abuse from Umbridge. She also watched Harry watching her continuously and intently when she was helping heal him. She watched their fight in the Department of Mysteries, and the horror on Harry's face as his godfather was hit with a simple stunner, which caused a premature end to his life.

She watched as Harry heard the prophecy for the very first time and watched as his destroyed the headmasters office. She watched as Harry returned to his relatives over and over during this playback of his life, but never registered anything close to defeat until the summer after Sirius died.

The memories of Harry's sixth year were his most disappointing and what he placed in the pensieve showed him always watching her. Watching her angry or distant from him, and the hard part of his struggle was that he was always studious, when everyone went to sleep, always in constant preparation.

She watched the brief relationship with Ginny, and felt her disgust well up in her again. She even caught bits and pieces where she was actually drugging him. The bile made its return to the back of her throat and she had to force it back down. She never felt a hatred of another single person, not even Ronald, until that moment.

She watched the secret meetings with Dumbledore and frank felt them to be a enormous waste of time and energy. She didn't understand the one fundamental thing that was lacking during all of Harry Potter's Hogwart years. Why, if the Headmaster was such a good and honest man, had he not prepared Harry Potter for the imminent battle that was obviously facing against Tom Riddle if he knew that Harry was the only chance of defeating the dark lord.

Everything flashed a bright white for a moment, which momentarily had Hermione confused. She looked around into the abyss for a moment before light faded, and in this room, she sat in front of Harry Potter in a room all by himself.

"Please sit in front of me." He said, solemnly and waited for effect. "Hermione, what I'm doing right now is sitting in a room talking to myself, and more importantly you because I plan to place this memory with the others that, no doubt, you're viewing right now. The sorting hat said that I would do well in Slytherin for a reason. I've hidden my special things that I do, as far as study because I've enjoyed the time and frankly the fuss you've put forth on my behalf for at least my studies. I've not had a nice life, up to this point, as far as the memories that I plan to put into the pensieve. I had never knew what love was, been without it my whole life. At this point, my life was an empty shell and I was hoping to die while taking Tom with me. I never really cared for Cho. Sure she was pretty, but ultimately the person I wanted never really shown me any interest outside of helping me along these lovely adventures," Harry said almost sarcastically. "When you turned your back on my I wanted to sink into myself and die, and I've doubled my efforts in my studies. When I was with Ginny, it was like a monster welled up in my chest ready to bounce at every moment until I called an end to it, and let the potion run it's course.

Harry stood up from the chair that he was sitting in, and started pacing the room back and forth almost like a jaguar inside of it cage. He would go over the same trail over and again, at the same pace. It appeared to help him because after a few minutes at it he finally seemed to settle down, before he came back to his seat and sat down.

"Until a few weeks ago, I didn't know what love was. I'd never been exposed to it growing up and although I had heard it being spoken about periodically throughout my life and never directed to me, I had nothing to gauge it upon."

Everything went white again, and while this was happening she really couldn't tell how much time had passed. When it finally did clear, she found Harry sitting in his bedroom, looking out the window as a witch with a shock of pink hair tripped causing a rather loud snort, which caused every so far(in this story) to happen.

She watched the cute interaction between Harry and Tonks. She watched everything that happened at the Burrow from Harry's perspective. She watched what happened at the bank and the visit to Tonks' mum's home. She watched Harry get those precious memories of his childhood back and learned a devious little nickname.

She sat back and wailed a deep heart-wrenching sob at the realization that the man she had loved before the Amortentia, was head of hells in love with some other woman, and a rather amazingly upbeat, bright, fiercely loyal witch at that. She had lost him, her only friend and the real love of her life. She recognized the utter bliss that he found himself in with her, and the ease in which he found himself in finally getting to be just Harry, when it came to his Nymmy. The scene finally faded to white again.

"Hermione, I'm happy now for the first time because I finally found someone who loves me. I finally know what it is to say that yes I am in love with Nymmy, and you better not let her know I have given you away her nickname, but she's probably already watched this, so I've been dealt with… Well, anyway, but it did remind me of something and I'm sure that you have figured it out by now. Remus didn't call you the cleverest witch of our age, for nothing. I loved you, Hermione, before I knew what love was. I'm sorry that you didn't feel me worthy to love in return." He said finally and quietly.

"Hermione, the password, is _'Books and Cleverness'._ He said, with a tired grin before everything faded to black and she felt the pressure of being forced out of the memory.

_**Tonks Residence**_

Harry Potter had watched Nymmy walk out of the door with the pensieve. He had taken a good hour write the letter that he had for her, He hoped that she would actually she the courage to take the leap into the memories. They were his memories and he could barely stand the emotional turmoil left in the wake of them.

He sat there now, just minutes after she left and watched in confusion as he saw an eagle owl fly into the room that he had never seen before. It was quite friendly, and didn't pose an immediate threat. It landed in front of him, and presented its leg. Having retrieved the left it promptly left. He opened the letter and to his delight for his friend read it quickly.

_Mr. Potter, _

_Please accept this official invitation, one week from today to celebrate the coming of age for our son, Neville Longbottom. He considers you a friend amongst many, and has claimed that the reason for his many friends is due greatly to knowing you. We would also like to extend our heartfelt thanks to you for everything that you have done for Neville. _

_Neville explained to us in great detail what his life had been like while at Hogwarts, and mentioned that you had stood up, both, for her and to him on many occasions. Having been dear friends with both your mother and father, we can see the two of them in the descriptions that he has portrayed of you. _

_Your bravery and conviction from your father matches well with the empathy, endearing friendship and fierce loyalty of your mother. I do hope that you will attend and please send an owl as to your intent._

_Sincerely, _

_Alice Longbottom_


	13. Head over Hells

12. Head over Hells

Arthur Weasley was a very angry and troubled man. He walked in the dark corridors of the Ministry building, having just left a meeting with his wife. She perplexed him now. He had known her for a very long time. There were school sweethearts from second year on. When he was in the room with her this evening, she didn't say a word. She wouldn't even look him in the eye. It had been two weeks now without any imput from Molly.

When he dropped the envelope in from of her from the law offices of Doge and Doge, the only two words he said to her were, sign now. She took the black quill in her hand, opened the letter, looked for the place for her signature and signed the bloody thing. She pushed the letter back towards Arthur Weasley, noticing the faint outline of her signature on the back of her hand fade away.

"Will there be anything else you need, Mr. Weasley?" Auror Johnson asked.

"No, Mr. Johnson, that will be about it. Good evening to you, and you as well, Ms. Prewett." Arthur said, turning away and walking out of the cell.

He was nearing the apparation point where he saw the familiar sight of his son, Percy. Percy had been a life saver. He had found him in the Burrow in a fit of depression and dragged him out of it kicking and screaming. This shouldn't be something that a son should have to do for his father, but Arthur was thankful that he had. He owed much to his son.

They had talked for two days straight, leaving room only for meals, and for sleep, and little else. Luna Lovegood, her son and daughters school friend from Hogwarts lived just down the road, and had taken it upon herself to lend a hand without being asked, nor looking for any thanks. She had been very helpful as well. Luna had stopped by on the third day to offer to help, and bringing a basket full of food for them to enjoy. She had promised to visit and had done so every other day, bringing by the same basket.

The remaining children returned home in the days that followed until Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were all staying at the Burrow, to help their father out. They never knew; not a one of them, how close he was to just chucking it all. Arthur thought, _'If it wasn't for the love of his family and the help of a friendly little girl, in Luna.'_

"This is what real friends do." She had explained, without the intentions of being condescending.

Arthur approached his son, with a look of relief in his eyes. The deed was done now. A marriage that had lasted for over thirty years was over. Not due to normal circumstances, either, but due to the deepest and darkest betrayal. She would stand on her own two feet, as a Prewett, and not a Weasley. Arthur embraced his son now in a fatherly hug, as the turned, and apparated home.

_**Ottery St. Catchpole – Lovegood Residence.**_

Luna Lovegood sat in her kitchen now, eating a sandwich and thinking about poor Mr. Weasley. He hadn't deserved the treatment that he had been getting as of late and she knew all about being treated unfairly. Her turnip earrings and butter beer bottle-cap necklace had made her the source of ridicule in Ravenclaw house. They had gone missing dozens upon dozens of times.

She was looked at as being odd, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. She couldn't stand her house mates. The feelings were mutual, so she acted off, aloof, odd, dazed as a means to be overlooked and ignored. It was better than the alternative. Subsequently, as a direct result, she didn't have many friends. She had Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and her favorite of friends, Harry Potter.

Harry looked at Luna and always took her for what she said. He never judged her. She sent her letter to him two weeks ago, proclaiming her unwavering loyalty and persistent need to stand by him no matter what. She had used a contract quill to make it official. The very next day, Harry agreed to meet Luna at the open field next to the burrow at six in the morning. He explained that while he didn't know where she lived, he did know about Ottery St. Catchpole, and wanted the meeting early to avoid the Weasley clan.

"Luna, you are certifiably…" Harry said, and watched as her face fell. "The best friend a guy could ever be lucky enough to call friend. Do you know that?" He finished with an honest smile.

She looked up beaming at him, wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss gently on his cheek. He walked her back to her home, which turned out to be only a few miles down the road. The talked about the Weasleys, and what had been going on with them. Harry explained that he didn't harbor any ill will against Arthur, having read both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. He wasn't sure about the rest, however, and wasn't prepared to confront them just yet.

"Harry, I'll do whatever it is that you would like me to do, but poor Mr. Weasley is on thin ice as it is with the Ministry, and hadn't been looking out for himself."

"I kind of figured that Mrs. Weasley was the glue that held that family together, until this incident." He said, reaching into his pocket, he took out a small pouch, and handed it to her as they walked.

"What this about, Harry?" She asked looking off into the forest to the right of her. She could hear, not see, the Cornish pixies ruffling around in the underbrush, and smiled gently.

"It's only about a hundred galleons. Could you, um, take it and stock the Burrow with food. I want to at least contribute, but don't tell them it is from me." He said, quickly running out of air. Looking at him now, he face was in deep concentration.

"You do this for their family, even though the two, not saying their names aloud, betrayed you far worse than Peter Pettigrew did you folks?"

"P.T. Barnum was famous in the muggle world for saying "There's a sucker born every minute." He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear it.

"You're a noble creature, Harry Potter." She quickly pocketed the money, took his hand and finished walking to her home with her head on his shoulder. Every so often she would glance towards the forest hoping to catch a peek of a Crumple-horned Snorkack.

Harry stayed for about an hour catching up with his old friend. He hadn't paid much attention to her last year, and that, too, was due to the effects of the Amortentia poisoning. He told her that the only date that he had actually enjoyed had been with her, and not Cho. The reason, he said, was due to the lack of tears, and the company. When he left, she promised to write during the rest of the summer, and promised that she would take care of the Weasleys as she had her own father, for years. Her only demand was to make time for her on his birthday, because she claimed everyone needed friends on their birthday.

Coming out of her reflections, now, she took another bite of her sandwich. _'That was over a week ago, and Harry's birthday is another week still. I still have so much to do.'_

"You Okay, Moon?" Her father asked, quickly.

"Yes Daddy, I am. Your lunch is on the table."

"Off to the Weasley's Burrow, then are you love?"

"Yes, they have to eat."

"Well, it's a good thing Mr. Potter did for them, even if you're not going to tell them. Still, I wish that you'd let me do that article."

"Daddy, we've been over this, when Harry's ready he will approach you about it. You know he doesn't trust the Prophet, too easily swayed by the Ministry."

"Yes dear. Now, off you go. Will see you in about an hour dear?"

"Yes!" She said, becoming slightly annoyed, she gave her father a brief kiss, and was gone.

_**Hog's Head Tavern – Hogsmead**_

Jonathan Spinnet arrived just five minutes ago. He sat in a dark corner of the dingy bar, after ordering a pint of Mead. It had been a long day. He had to make his report and was obviously very nervous about it. He was rarely asked for deliverables, only asked to make progress and the progress was to break the two children.

For the most part he had left Ginerva alone. He wasn't too sure what to do with her. He knew that she must be punished, because his master required it. But to do so to such a young child, of only fifteen, was reprehensible.

Last week, he had a break through thought and decided, since the cells were adjoined, to make the wall transparent and place silencing charms. The results were pleasing. Ginny watched as her brother had been transformed with a simple finite. She looked at a slightly older version of herself, and knew that this was Ronald. She watched the horror in Ron's face as she was asked to disrobe.

Ronald struggled with herself but the robe ultimately fell to the ground. The she fell to the ground placing her face against the floor, arses high up in the air for inspection or her master's delight. She watched as Jonathan disrobed and to her horror placed an Engorgio spell on his cock. It grew to an astonishing sixteen inches and doubled in girth.

She couldn't take her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Her brother screamed out in pain as the monster ripped through her unlubricated arse. The assault was no less brutal, and Ronald complied with each and every command.

"Listen very carefully, Rowena. I want you to beg for my cock, tell me how much you enjoy it. Tell me what a worthless slag you are, and when I'm ready, you're too take my seed down your throat." Jonathan had said with utter loathing and malice.

Jonathan pulled out his length until the only thing still in contact with the young girls arse was his engorged bulbous cock head, which stretched the ring of muscle almost to the point of snapping. He lunged forward until that same crown was buried to the hilt. He felt his low hanging balls slap into something that made Jonathan laugh out loud.

"What are you doing Rowena?" Jonathan asked, already knowing that Row's hand was buried into her cute little cunt, thumb stroking her clit in desperation to get off.

"Fuck m-me, please, don't stop f-f-fucking me!!!" She cried.

Jonathan laughed to himself at the memory of the two Weasley girls. One begging for him, and the other mostly catatonic. The final memory to drive Ginerva Weasley beyond reason, deeper into despair was the sight of Ronald taking a shite and blood covered cock into her mouth.

A man sat down opposite of him in the dark tavern now. He didn't look at all pleased. His eyes were the cold color of steel and left no doubt in your mind that he was a very powerful wizard. The silence was troubling, until the man spoke the single word.

"Report."

"The Weasley children are almost broken, my lord. I've seen to it personally." He said shaken by the presence of the man. Then, feeling the tickle of Legimency his memories of the repeated rape of Ronald Weasley came to the front of his mind.

"This isn't nearly good enough. Step it up, immediately. I want the Weasley girls broken beyond redemption. You have your orders." The older man said sternly. Standing up, he walked away, stepped behind the bar and proceeded to wash a dirty mug with a dirty hand towel.

_**Granger Residence**_

"Hermione, can we talk for a moment. I promise I'll let you get to the letter, if we can just talk."

"OK, Tonks," She said, nervously. She knew that Tonks was Harry's girlfriend, now. Had known it for a couple of weeks. That day that she had run into them, she watched the ways they interacted with one another. To say, in her humble opinion, that they matched perfectly would be the honest answer, and it scared her to the core. _'She had to be in his life, she just had to,'_ she thought desperately.

"How do you feel about me and Harry?"

"You're absolutely brilliant together." She said, sadly. This had caused Tonks to blush, but recovered quickly.

"Harry's never had the chance to be a kid. Never had friends, and always had responsibility. He's staying with my folks now, and has seen a different side of life. He's relaxed, and comfortable."

"And?"

"If you ever hurt him again…"

"Are you threatening me, Tonks?" Hermione interrupted, angrily. Tonks immediately pounced on the girl, pushing her hard until she fell on her back. Hermione struggled, thinking that she was about to be thrashed, and by an Auror at that. _'This couldn't be happening.' _ She thought, looking at Tonks in the face, now.

She saw the resign. She saw the patience, and finally; bloody hell, finally saw the error in her own judgment. Here she was, underneath Auror, first class, Nymphadora Tonks. Her hands were being held down, while Tonks bum sat atop her pelvis. There was no where to go, so she gave up.

Tonks adjusted her weight to lean forward, sliding her body down and to the right. She laid down on her side, facing Hermione now as she did so. She released Hermione's wrists, and reached up to move a bit of hair the young woman had obstructed her line of sight. She took a deep breath, and looked at Hermione now.

"What I was going to say, before this unfortunate incident was that if you ever hurt Harry again, I don't think that he would be inclined to forgive again. I believe that he will forgive you and if I suspect what is written in your letter to be what I think it is. He has already forgiven you." Tonks said calmly.

She watched her friend break down, tears coming to her eyes, Hermione grabbed Tonks into a fierce hug sobbing into the nape of her neck. The weight of emotion coming from the witch was enormous. The sobbing girl was shaken, uncontrollably so. In the letter lay answers to her desperation. She felt Tonks kiss her neck, not in a sexual way but in the act of comforting a distraught friend.

"Shhh." Tonks said quietly, "It'll be fine. You'll see that you're worrying over a non-issue. I'm sure of it." Tonks finished as a matter of fact. She reached up to the witches face, and wiped away her tears.

Hernione did everything that she could possibly think of to pull on her Gryffindor courage. She was scared and of that there was no doubt. She didn't understand why Tonks was being so nice to her but was extremely grateful towards the older witch. She sat up, and immediately, Tonks was up, as well.

Tonks swiveled around, and sat behind Hermione now wrapping her arms around the younger witches midsection. She had always, and let's stress always, wanted a little sister or brother. It had been something that she had begged and pleaded with her mum to get for her. Unfortunately, due to ovarian cysts, it wasn't in the cards. The tissue damage done had seen to it that even with magic, Andromeda wouldn't bare any more children.

She was feeling the nerves coming onto her, now, as well. She wondered what the rest of Harry's letter would say. She knew how they felt about one another. She just hoped that her new relationship with Harry would stand the test of time, because it was just that new. Sure, he had some of his memories back from when they were little children, but the dynamic of the relationship had changed. Feeling a deep breath from Hermione, she closed her eyes, and waited.

"Books and Cleverness." Hermione said, quietly.


	14. Hell of places never plundered

13. Hell of places never plundered

_Hermione, well I s'pose this is it. If you're reading this now, you've seen my life, or at least the bits that I placed into the pensieve for you. You, at one point meant the world to me. I was a devoted little fan boy, although I didn't send you a singing valentine's card, and I'm not as particularly dim-witted as I had led most people to believe._

_Honestly, being stuck in my room at number four, do you think there would be anything else for me to do, but read? I'd been starved and beaten, and made to feel inferior. The only person who has made me feel anything of worth has been Nymmy and her family, as of late. _

_I miss you, and it has been horrible. When you didn't listen to me about the Half Blood Prince, or any of the other things last year, I felt utterly alone. I'd spent hours with that barmy old codger, and you'd think he would train me. The honest true is that it was just to discuss the horcrux situation._

_You'd think that for someone whose suppose to save the wizarding world from Voldemort, I'd have quite a few more spells under my belt by now, but the ones that I do have are thanks mostly to your help._

_This is where my letter gets difficult, because to be honest, I don't think I could survive if you were to betray me again. I firmly intend to be at the trial for all three of the currently incarcerated Weasleys, and I would appreciate, both, your support and presence. I desperately want you to be a part of my life, but at the same point, please make sure that we stay honest with one another._

_Now, that is not to say that I want you to be stand-offish. If you feel that I am acting out of character whatsoever, I expect you to call me on it, and you should expect me to act on it as well._

_My time with Nymmy has shown me a great many things, one of the most important things is to relax. I'd never been able to do that before. I've never really had to the opportunity to be "Just Harry" as I've always claimed to have wanted to be. With her help, I have been able to do that. I never really even knew who I was and now I am starting to. _

_Before Nymmy, I didn't know what love was because frankly I had no basis for comparison, however stating that, as harshly as I'm sure that it sounds, now that I've found love, and what it's like to truly love someone. Now that I have a basis for comparison, I can say that I was more than some crazed stalker fan boy._

_To be honest, I'm not even sure why Ron was my captive during the second task. I think that the professor had one too many lemon drops that night when making his decision. I loved you before I knew what love was. _

_I hope that you understand that I loved you from the moment that I saw you in Myrtle's bathroom being attacked by that Troll. Throughout Hogwarts, together; with you that is, were some of the happiest memories that I have and will always treasure them._

_I need to know that you can accept me, as I am. Who I am now, and who I am becoming, because make no doubts about it. I am changing each and every day, and I believe, with Nymmy's help that I am becoming the person I was born to be. I still have a hole in my life, however, and that hole is Hermione Jane Granger, my closest, my dearest and best friend in the world._

_In the days following the trials, I will be meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-eye Moody. With the help of my Nymmy, they are going to be getting me trained up right and proper. I'd like it if you would join me in this training. I know that I may be asking a lot. I don't mean to be, and if the time together is going to be hard or awkward, I can understand your refusal. If you don't want me in your life, while it makes me truly sad, I will accept your decision._

_Now, I'm at the end. I await your reply, as I'm sure that Nymmy is waiting for it as well. _

_Love always,_

_Harry_

Hermione couldn't think and for her that was an extremely bad thing. There were good things and bad things in this letter. She had commitments now that need to be made, and no council at the moment that she thought would be appropriate. She felt Tonks' breath against the back of her neck at the end of the letter, and her heart broke for her a little at the reading of Harry's love. This wasn't something that she was prepared for and she just couldn't bloody think.

Her head dropped slightly and the tears came afresh. Her heart was breaking again. Her Harry was lost to her now, forever and always. He had loved her. She had loved him, but they never told one another. She was lost in grief.

"Hermione, you'll get through this, I promise."

"How can you be so sure, Tonks? I've lost him. He spoke in the past tense when referring to how he feels…" She rambled, but was cut off.

"This is Harry's way of dealing with difficult situations. He steps back. Harry isn't the same person you thought him to be. What happened for Harry was particularly difficult for him to deal with. For me, I'm dealing much better, but in essence, its my job to watch out for him, to be there for him. I'm doing this, not out of a sense of duty or obligation, but out of love, Hermione, and yes I do love him very much!" Nymmy said, now, her voice never wavering and filled with passion.

"I just don't know…"

"Do you love Harry, Hermione?"

"Of course I do, don't be absurd, but is that enough? See these things, these events in his life, was horrible. His _RELATIVES,_" She almost spat out, "were absolutely god awful to him. He had to hide who he was all of the time. Had to pretend to be something that he wasn't, and some times it worked, and sometimes it didn't need to work or not because they were awful to him regardless. I can see how fiercely loyal he was to all of us, and had he had the opportunity last year to get re-sorted, I'm sure that he would have been placed in any and all of the houses. He fits all the molds."

"That he does. I love Harry, and would you like to know something, a little personal?" She asked quietly.

"If it's not imposing, I don't want to be too much of a bother, and you've been great, thus far."

"When Harry kisses me, he insists that I use my base form. I've not shown anyone that, outside of my parents since leaving Hogwarts."

"May I?" Hermione, asked, her curiosity, now, getting the better of her. With that, Tonks scrunches up her face, and pink spiked hair morphs into long curly black hair, her eyes change from an icy blue to a piercing violet, and the features of her face sharpen, yet does not lose the heart-shape entirely. Hermione was now faced with a younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No offense, but I can at least see why you've decided to change your appearance for the public. You look like your aunt."

"Harry said the same thing, although he did also compare me with the beauty of a Veela." Tonks said with a lopsided grin.

"Well, take it for all it's worth, I think that's about as romantic as our Harry is going to get. I just can see him spouting off love poems, and likening you to a hidden treasure that he would protect with his life."

"No that's just barmy talk one would find on the internet." Tonks said, knowing, and seeing a flash of recognition, Tonks continued. "Hermione, I'm a half-blood, like Harry, and life in the muggle world, as well. We have a computer at the house amongst other things."

"Well, Harry was right, you are quite pretty. I doubt he would have really stayed with me for very long, regardless, how can I compete?"

"Hermione, you're beautiful in your own right, and in many different ways. Don't let anyone tell you anything different, not even yourself, do you understand me? Before Harry, I had almost sworn off men entirely, and I can tell you, you're quite a catch."

This being said, caused a couple of things to happen, really quick. Hermione started coughing, which didn't help matters very much at all. Secondly, the coughing didn't abate, in fact, it led to hyperventilation. Tonks, quick to think, conjured a paper bag, and immediately handed to Hermione. She just as quick, but not knowing her own strength, began breathing into the bag, and unfortunately caused the bag to pop with a loud Bang.

Tonks, unfortunately had her back to Hermione at the moment of the unexpected sound, and the first thing that came to mind was apparation. Someone had apparated into the home and was attacking the Granger residence. Not thinking, she twisted and fired a silent stunner in the direction of the offending sound. Fortunately, for Hermione's sake, she was hit spot on. This thankfully, stopped her hyperventilation immediately. Tonks mentally cursed herself, knowing immediately that she would not hear the end of this. Wating a few moments, she quietly enervated Hermione. Who looked up at her fish eyed.

"You stunned me!" She said angrily.

"Didn't think, sorry, constant vigilance as it were. Did sound like apparation, though, you have to admit that."

"OK, I'll let it slide for now, but back to your revelation about other team activities?"

"To steal something from you that you use, CONSTANTLY, HONESTLY, Hermione, how am I different from most Witch or Wizard?"

"You're a metamorphmagus."

"And what does that mean?"

"That you can change shape into anyone you choose?" She said, with a silent question.

"So say, I wanted to turn into Harry, for example," She said, and then quickly turned into Harry Potter, right before her eyes.

"So, um, Tonks, are you, um, complete. Um, what I mean to say or at least inquire about, is that did you just change the outward, or are you, um, functional?"

"Completely functional, and no you most certainly cannot have a peek at my boyfriends willy." She said, with a mock harrumph before quickly changing back to her original appearance with the pink hair.

"Harry likes the way that I look, and makes me feel special about who I really am. He always has done that, even when he was a wee little one."

"It must have been rather difficult for you meeting up with him again, that summer before our fifth year."

"Not really. Suffice it to say, the hardest bit was not grabbing him into a fierce hug. He was my little prince, and now he's a real one in every way that matters, lacking the title. He a dear sweet man, who has a jumble of a mess to work out. Let me ask you something?" She said, quickly.

"What?"

"Are you going to take him up on the offer, and the requirements about the trial?"

"Absolutely. I have to be there, to help any way that I can. I can't let him be alone, with me," She said, getting that far away look in her eye again. "Even if he has you and doesn't want me the way that I want him anymore."

"I didn't say that he didn't, but then that's Harry's decision not mine. I tell you what, though, if it wasn't for Harry, I'd snatch you up in a minute." Tonks said, planting a few friendly, and innocent kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Look call your mum and dad, tell them you're going with me to see Harry, and that you'll explain everything later." This being said, made Hermione a little nervous.

"OK. I'll do it."

_**Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ginevra Weasley Cell**_

Jonathan Spinnet sat in a conjured chair, looking down at the writhing form of Ginny Weasley. He had made earlier promises not to touch the young girl because of her age. With the insistence of his master to break the girl and do it quickly, he found a way around it.

Rowena Weasley, formerly Ronald Weasley, a girl; whom at one point was very male was his slave. She would do anything for him. The weeks had done much to change Rowena's point of view on a great many things. She loved the feel of her masters cock, as he sodomized her violently. She loved the slow agonizing pain that her master's fist caused when he buried it past his wrist in her tight little cunny. When he did both, at the same time, it drove her insane with orgasm.

Ronald Weasley was no more. The only thing left was a nymphomaniac sex slave hell bent on doing anything as long as it made her master, happy. Currently, Rowena had her fist shoved in Ginny's bum and cunny. She was alternating strokes, feeling the pressure tighten desperately, anything to push his slut out of her two holes.

Her utter embarrassment came when Jonathan stood and walked over, hovering about the two of them. His wand firmly in hand, he pressed the tip of it to Ginny Weasley's clitoris.

"Engorgio!" He screamed, and to her horror, she watched as the little love button grew and thickened. She was looking down now at eight inch long, and very thick clit. It looked almost like a penis, with the exception of the opening underneath.

"Thank you m-m-master." Rowena cried, still pistoning her fists up to mid-forearm. Rowena took the whores girl-cock deep in her mouth and started humming, a very familiar song. Obviously the words must be changed to be Queen instead of King, but the enthusiasm was there, nonetheless.

Ginny couldn't think, and that was putting it mildly. The sensations that were going on with her lower extremities were beyond comprehension. She had no means to stop this, a version of the Imperious/Polyjuice had been used on her as well. While still quite female, at the start of this, Ginny had appeared to look like a carbon copy of her mum. Her breasts, were fat and shown that she truly had nursed all seven of her children. Her virgin cunny was now quite well used after the potion had warn off after an hour, however with the final effects centering around her twat, Rowena withdrew completely.

Then, hymen intact, she began shagging her own virgin sister with both fists and loads of enthusiasm. Ginny now clamped down so hard onto Rowena's fist that was currently buggering her that she her bones crack within its tight confines. Unfortunately for Ginny, Rowena's reaction, still having her girly cock firmly down her throat, proved most painful. Using her teeth, Rowena inadvertently bit down, nearly severing the charmed flesh in two, and causing her mouth to fill with blood.

"That's enough, Rowena. Thank you for your assistance in this matter." Jonathan said simply. Rowena, quickly extracted both of her hands from his sister, Wincing on his right hand, as the wrist was clearly broken. She crawled, whimpering until she was in front of him, in her standard position of servitude. Her arse, held high for inspection, while her face lay flat against the stone floor.

This, of course brought a smile to Jonathan's face. Looking down at Rowena's bum, he admired the work that he had done. The repeated buggering while utilizing the Engorgio charm, had loosened up her rear quite nicely until the back was just a loose as her cunny, which didn't go Engorgio free either. She was effectively ruined for any other man, too, his willing slave and accomplice.

Looking down at Ginny Weasley, her anus was enflamed and a great deal of the internal muscle extended outward. Her cunny, too, appeared to look as if she had just given birth with the exception of the enlarged clitoris; which by the way he decided that she would keep this modification. He quickly healed the bite marks until there was just the faintest of scars. Her entire mound was covered in blood and gore, and her eyes had finally betrayed her.

Ginny Weasley was showing the very first signs of breaking. This was a good sign after just her first physical test. She would prove his lord a willing accomplice to many great and terrible things.

"Get up, Ginerva Weasley, by any means necessary and assume the position next to your former brother." Jonathan said in a cold and dead voice, turning around and reaching for something that Ginny couldn't make out. She placed her arse as high as she possibly could, and placed her face, sideways against the cold stone floor, locking eyes with her brother, Rowena. Rowena had a look of utter bliss on her face now.

They her the foot fall, come from behind them and around to the front. A ball-gag was placed in Ginny's mouth, and quickly she looked up to watch just Jonathan's feet disappear back behind her.

"Are you ready for your initiation, Ms. Weasley?" He asked. Ginny felt something cold, like leather, with raised pointly nubs caress her exposed engorged sphincter. It left her for a brief moment, and suddenly with a forceful breeze, apparently from the force of his swing her entire world revolved around the immense and unbearable pain. She promptly passes out. WHACK!

What she doesn't expect is the quick enervation , being pulled back into position and then placed in a Petrificus Totalis.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Her world had just grayed out. She had no longer any concept of what life would be like, and prayed silently that he would get carried away and kill her. She couldn't move. No matter what she was frozen, in total pain and the one thing that was visible, was the sight of her brother, now Rowena, obviously masturbating next to her. She watched Rowena's familiar eyes roll back in her head and the face shuddering before her.

"Finite" Jonathan said, finally. Taking a very familiar clipboard, with parchment and quill in hand, he sat back in his conjured seat. "Ms. Weasley, I'm so glad that we were able to share this time together, and I look forward to many, MANY, more occasions with you, but we must be consummate professionals, in this line of work. I need your thoughts, and remember, I'm writing this down, for posterity. Please when answering my questions, try to be truthful. How do you feel?" He asked now, sickeningly sweet, reminiscent of one Deloris Umbridge. Her response was to sob weakly into the stone floor.

"Interesting. Indeed."


	15. Hell of cute and fuzzy bunnies

14. Hell of cute and fuzzy bunnies.

_**Ottery St. Catchpole – Lovegood Residence**_

While Nymphadora Tonks was assisting Harry with the delivery of his parcel to one Hermione Jane Granger, Harry was now sitting in the comfortable, albeit clutter livingroom with his friend, Luna. She had a dreamy smile plastered to her face looking up at him with true admiration. This wasn't the hero worship that he had gotten from his classmates because he was to boy who lived, but more so admiring of someone who had done a truly selfless thing.

She looked at his outstretch hand, which again contained a bag full of galleons. It's purposes was to ensure that the Weasleys whom were still at the Burrow continued to eat properly. If their roles had been reversed, Luna doubted herself in being so noble as to do this for the family of her betrayers. She found him odd, and for her to think anyone odd, was saying something.

"Harry…" She started but was immediately silenced by his embrace of her.

She felt his head dip down and kiss her lightly and briefly in the nape of her neck. She then felt him she so that his head was on her shoulder. He was shuddering, and although not a sound came from his mouth, she could tell that he had tears in his eyes.

Luna did the only thing that she thought would help. She placed her hand on the back of his held, sat down, dragging him with him to sit on the couch and sat with him while he had his moment to himself. He was such a strong person, but everything that was going on she knew that it would eventually get to him.

He explained everything to her in regards to what Nymmy was doing as they met earlier. He even brought Hermione's letters with him. He was truly confused about what would happen, and the apprehension that had built up in his mind, compounded with what he had done for Neville, and what had been done to him by the Molly, Ginny and Ron was finally getting to him.

He explained that the only family that he had really truly known was at the Burrow. He really had never been shown any affection, outside of the fan girls, Hermione and Ron had been his only true friends, and to find out what he did, he knew that Ron was lost. It broke his heart that his best friend was lost to him. It broke his heart that the friendship there was always a lie.

"I'll never leave you Harry, you know this." Luna said calmly. "Look at me, please."

He lifted his head from her shoulder, however didn't release her from the hug. He took a deep calming breath and faced his friend. She carefully, wiped his eyes and cheeks and for a moment just stared into his eyes, showing him her resolve.

"What are you planning for Ronald?"

"What do you mean, Luna? He stole from me, not that I care about that, but the newspapers."

"Harry don't be a victim to the Prophet like the mindless ones who love you one moment and hate you the next. The truth will come out at the trial. I suspect that you will be there, yes?"

"Yes, of course, as will Nymmy and hopefully Hermione."

"I will be there, as well. As a noble Harry, you will be expected to come up with a formal punishment for both Ronald and Ginevra. Molly, unfortunately is lost due the use of the killing curse. I have a suggestion, if you are interested."

"Go on." Harry said, and at this point both Harry and Luna reclined, however neither relinquished hold of the other.

"Release them and let Ronald keep the money and…" She was immediately cut off.

"You can't be serious. Keep it? Luna Ronald…"

"Has been a jealous prat of you his entire life ever since hearing about your life. I have known him and his sister my entire life, Harry. I do live just down the road. Let me finish, please?"

"Sorry."

"Not a bother, Harry. As the offended you can mark them, and I would suggest a scar, much like yours as a remembrance. In addition to that, I would also like to suggest that you come up with a series of unbreakable vows, based on life and magic."

"Well, I'm a little turned off about the scars, but at the same point, they would be remembered as having done this horrid thing while living in the wizarding world. What did you have in mind for the vows?"

"Well, the first one would be simple. I will not speak ill will against Harry James Potter. The second, I would like to assume would be a little more demeaning, such as, I will never look Harry James Potter in the eye, should we be in proximity. I will never instigate conversations to or about Harry James Potter. On a role, now Harry, so let me go with it."

"Sure."

"I will never use the dark arts. I will never seek out to be a death eater. I will never ally myself with Tom Marvolo Riddle. I will never provide aid or omission to help dark wizards. I will never seek out forgiveness from Harry James Potter for the offenses that I have committed to him. Finally, I will never do anything, through intent or neglect, to cause harm, pain, or death to Harry James Potter or anyone that Harry James Potter calls ally or friend."

"And they would have to swear this, on their life and magic. That's scary brilliant, Luna."

"One more thing, Harry."

"That's not all? Man, Luna, you have an eye for revenge."

"It is not revenge, Harry, it is justice, plain and simple. The scar should be administered at the trial conclusion, and there should be a public caning of no less than twenty strokes."

"Caning? A bit brutal."

"To the bottom of their bare feet to be administered in public."

"I'm not going to be the administering it, I couldn't Luna."

"Doesn't have to be you, Harry, but it's no less than what they deserved." She said, finally squeezing his hand and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, just remind me never to get on your bad side. You have a vicious streak in you."

"I don't think that you have it in you to get on my bad side."

"No, Mr. Potter, you don't and I don't suspect that you will ever be on it. You don't have what it takes to put yourself there. Now, that being said, when do you plan on telling the Weasleys that you're taking care of them.

"I didn't think…"

"Harry, they're suspicious already. They know something isn't quite right with me helping as much as I have been."

"If they ask, you can tell them directly, OK, but only if they ask." Harry said, pensively, before a great big smile came to his face. "Luna, would you like to come home with me and watch a movie?"

"Movie?"

"Muggle thing, a play of sorts."

"I know what a movie is, Harry. What did you have in mind?

"Well, one of my new favorites, besides the Star Wars saga has been Monty Python and Tonks mum and dad have the lot. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Oh alright, of with you." She said, pushing him up.

The two of them walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of floo powder. Before Harry could through some in, Luna grabbed his hand. Harry turned to look at her for a moment. She had a twinkle in her eye that was almost reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore. She reached up, pulled his head down to him, before placing a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. Then quite serenely sat there and looked at him before speaking.

"Harry, I know you may have some pressures in your life, and I just wanted to say, again, if you need me, for anything at all, please know I'm here for you. For anything, Okay?"

"Okay." He said, and this time, the acknowledgement of her commitment to him, finally brought a smile that reached his eyes.

_**Later that evening – Tonks Residence**_

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood solidified their friendship quite thorough amidst bag upon bag of microwave popcorn. They watched Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail, and had just made it through a relative of Monty Python called Yellowbeard.

During the middle of the Grail, Andromeda and Ted walked into the house to find a most peculiar scene. Luna sat atop Harry, straddling his midsection bouncing up and down atop him. Nothing was being said, and they hadn't recognized the blonde immediately. To say that Andromeda was livid was an understatement.

Unfortunately for the two friends, it was at this point in Harry's tickle torture that Luna and Harry were completely silent. It didn't help that their backs were to the Tonks. It didn't help that Harry had so far refused to give in to Luna's carefully applied ministrations. She was, if anything, highly proficient in the art of tickle, and quite pleased with the results most of the time.

At this point, Ted was holding Andy back. He could see his wife was ready to kill. To be honest, had her sister Bellatrix been there, she would have fled from her older sister out of pure fear. What broke the silence was a sound not expected to come from Harry. He giggled. He didn't just giggle in his normal every day voice either. The giggle that came from the boy was forced and high pitched and belonged to that of a four year old girl. He was hyperventilating now.

"O-O-OK!!!!!! Bunnies aren't evil. They AREN'T EVIL!!!!! P-P-P-lease st-stop." He cried and continued.

Unfortunately for Harry, things weren't getting any better. At this even more inopportune moment, her heard a very loud crack within the room; and behind Andromeda, Nymmy and Hermione chose to apparated into the room. She was able to see the blonde atop Harry, and at the sound both of them stopped what they were doing.

"Bloody hell!" Harry and Luna said in unison.

"What the bloody hell are you doing on top of my boyfriend!!!!" Tonks screamed.

"Tickling him, because he claimed bunnies are evil." Luna said simply as if stating a known fact.

At that very moment, unfortunately for Luna's argument, the television displayed a horrific scene of a cute and fuzzy bunny leaping into the air to claim a knight's head. Since Luna had never seen the movie before, she paled instantly. She reached up covering her mouth, turning green and looked at the Tonks pleadingly.

"Upstairs. It's the second door on the right." Andromeda said sympathetically and with that the little blond Ravenclaw made a mad dash for the closest available toilet. Unfortunately, before she managed to get around the couch, she saw the bunny attach more and more people, causing her to retch. Her hand even more firmly in place, she took steps two and three at a time.

"Harry James Potter, you have some explaining to do." Nymmy said firmly, marching up to him and pointing her index finger rather firmly into his chest.

"Went to visit Luna while you away, invited her to come over for some movies while waiting for you to return, Love." He said honestly.

"Oh." Nymmy said simply and being taken completely off her tirade. She looked at him then, smiled beatifically. "Well that makes sense. Brought your friend." She said, kissing him on the cheek, while urging Hermione to step forward.

"Hi." Hermione said, simply.

In her eyes, he could tell that she was happy to see him, however there were other feelings there as well. Regret being the biggest and the one that came to the front. He didn't like to see her like this. His favorite mental image of his very best friend would be on their couch, in the common room with a blanket over her lap and Hogwarts, A history atop the blanket. He could see the sadness in her eyes too, and he decided at that exact moment that they needed to go outside and get some air.

"Hermione, would you step outside with me," Harry said quite pleasantly, reaching out his hand, which she took without a word. Looking at Tonks now, "We'll be back in a few moments."

"OK, love."

"Come on, 'Mione." He said, and Hermione understanding that Harry addressing her like this could only bring her hope.

_**Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ginevra Weasley Cell**_

Ginny Weasley sat in her small cell reflecting upon the recent scene that she had just witnessed. To be honest, however, most of it still disgusted her. Her cliltoris, if you could still technically call it that ached. She had spent the greater part of the past hour wanking off, watching her sister, Rowena, being ravished by Jonathan.

'_He has such a lovely cock.'_ She thought to herself, as she spit into her hand again, reaching down and stroking her eight inches of sensitivity. Not like Michael or Dean, who were both on the rather small side. Looking down at herself, she took it in both hands, now. Stroking it with renewed lust, she got a devilish twinkle in her eye.

It wasn't like it was a real cock, she rationalized. She bent in towards her opening and start feeding her cunny. It stretched her just to the maidenhead. She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted towards Jonathan. She imagined that he was doing this with her instead of her stupid ex-brother; now sister, Rowena. Why does she get all of the fun?

Opening her eyes, she admired Jonathan's handy-work. Rowena was hanging from Acromantula silk thread, attached to the ceiling. While, explained as is, does not begin to show the care and the devotion to his craft. Rowena was approximately four feet off of the ground. She had heavy gauged fishing hooks viciously placed through each of her ears, her nostrals, nipples, belly-button, clitoris, and labia. This were then healed immediately by Jonathan.

Once this was carefully done, Jonathan carefully stunned Rowena. He then attached a suspension harness which would support her neck, small of her back, buttocks, and legs. He then levitated Rowena carefully into the harness and attached the hooks to the same silk threads, only slight shorter, until the pierced flesh was pulled firmed. Not enough to rip or tear the skin but enough to hold her in place in case she thought about moving. Before waking his slave, he tied her hands firmly apart as well as her legs and bound then with the silk thread to apposing walls so that she couldn't cover herself.

Ginny, of course committed every single move the man did to memory and played it back in her fantasy, just now as she slowly fucked herself, literally. She came the first time that he had enervated Rowena. Her screams sent Ginny over the edge with delirium until she was a multi-orgasmic convulsing mess lying on the floor.

Ginny was now practically slamming her own clit deeper and deeper inside herself now, imagining that it was her suspended. It was her screaming writhing in pain in that harness. Anything was better than this. Anything was better than being able to look, listen but not touch. It was driving her mad.

Ginny suddenly pulled her clit free from herself. She was getting frustrated now that its size, while impressive even for a cock, was not doing anything for her now. Nothing short of Jonathan could make her climax that way. She curled her fingers around the shaft of her clit with her left hand, while balling up her right fist and slamming it without precaution deep past her wrist.

Ginny finally made herself climax remembering how Jonathan had finished with her sister. Upon his impending release, he violently pulled out of Rowena, and pushed her hard, in the harness much like you would push a small child in a swing. This caused her sister to scream such as she has never ever heard before, and actually the hook from her right nipple tore free from the flesh. This, however didn't cause her to cum, but reliving that Jonathan had quickly gotten out of her way, holding his cock at the base as Row swung by him, and catching her upon her returning back swing in time to spurt all over her face, tits and finally in her mouth.

Ginny sat in her cell, living her life vicariously through that of her new sister. Jealous of the attention that Rowena was getting, while she got none.

'_That fucking bitch will pay!' _Ginny thought herself bitterly, planning vengeance against Rowena.

_**Ottery St. Catchpole – The Burrow**_

"Dad, something has to be going on with Luna. Why is she doing this? Where is she getting the money to help us?" Percy asked Arthur, desperately trying to audibly work the mystery that is Luna Lovegood.

"Percy, we've been over this before. He father owns a newspaper and has been friends for years. She's just being hospitable."

"It's charity." He said, showing the downside of Gryffindor pride.

"It most certainly is, and should we find her in a similar situation, would you not do, or attempt to do the same?"

"Of course, I would…"

"Then why the ill will?"

"Dad, I'm just concerned. We've got the trial in less than a week, we're required, all of us, to be there and provide testimony, and you know that Harry and Hermione will be there, for there part."

"Let's worry about their good graces, when we come to the proper time."

"Dad," This time it was Bill.

"Yes, William, did you have something to add to the conversation."

"What are we going to do about Harry? This family has had so many life debts to him, for mum…"

"Do not SPEAK of her, do you understand me William?" Arthur said, furiously.

"Yes, dad, but it is important. Are we going to attempt to mend fences here. He was like a brother to us. Hell Hermione was like a sister, as well."

"We'll have to wait and see. He may not want to have a single thing to do with another Weasley for the rest of his life, and given what Prewett did to him, along with your younger brother and sister, we can hardly blame him if he wanted nothing more than to never lay eyes on the Burrow again, ever."

"Dad, but its…"

"…Harry that we're…"

"…Talking about."

"Fred and George, the two of you have been his friend since first year as well, and I doubt that he is going to be that easy going, as he was with the two of you before. You have to accept this. If it happens, we ask for forgiveness, but we shouldn't expect it." He finally said, resigned to the time that would come where answers would accompany, but it wasn't that time, and it wasn't today.

"Dinner's ready." Charlie piped in, muffled, from behind the kitchen door. The Weasley men, stood up and walked through and ate at the dinner table together, still a family.


	16. The unseen hell of a martyr

**15. The unseen hell of a martyr**

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ronald Weasley's Cell_**

Ronald Bilius Weasley was no more. He rationalized that to himself now. He had to believe. His belief in that he didn't exist showed to some unseen god that the crimes that had been committed upon him were not without reason. He had done a great many things to one, Hermione Jane Granger. He had done all of them out of one very particular sin, envy.

Ronald's mother had raised him in many shadows. The shadow of being born, a Weasley; among many other Weasleys, who had been born to be to serve the house of Gryffindor. Ronald knew that the family had been born to serve that family and no other, however Ronald had been cast aside as being consequential. He was overlooked and thought by his mum to be totally and utterly inconsequential. There was nothing spectacular about Ronald as being much like the first, second, and now the last Weasley heir. He was just another boy amongst a flock of Weasley boys.

Now, however, Ronald found himself reborn. He was something more than he had been before. He wasn't a he, any longer. Ronald had died when he had his first sexual orgasm being pleasured by a man. Ronald had been reborn when his beloved Jonathan had saw fit to make Rowena. Now she sat there. She sat in thought with her nipple torn in two parts, screaming in pain. She thought a great many things, but they contradicted themselves.

Row, as she called herself, and the many rows that she had with Hermione in a prior life; Row thought, not inappropriate. She thought that she had gotten what she had deserved. There was no atonement that she deserved. She had deserved everything that would come her way for what she had done to Harry. He was her closest thing to a best friend that she would ever have. She loved Harry.

That is when her thoughts had turned dark. She had Jonathan to thank. She loved and lusted for Harry. He was everything that encompassed her days and her nights. She thought of him well after Jonathan had left her in a whimpering state. She thought of how Harry had been close to her more so than any other. That was why she had been his second task during the Triwizard tournament, she finally realized. She knew that Harry had loved her above all else.

She closed her eyes, now, thinking about only him. There were things that she would never tell him. There were things that she couldn't tell him out of the humiliation that it would cause. She was a poof. She knew that now, and held that with honor and pride. She would never let another hold him, because that would put her into a position that she couldn't fathom. She absolutely couldn't be thought of as a second choice.

Harry Potter had loved her above all other, she rationalized now. She had to believe it, because without that belief, she would shrivel up, wither and die a horribly lonely existence. She wouldn't exist any longer and she would simply be Ronald Bilius Weasley. She would continue to be the sixth out of the seven children born to a family of insignificancy, a family born and bred for servitude.

Rowena winced, feeling the magic work on her torn nipple now. She felt the firm wood of Jonathan's wand press against the flesh. She felt the burning of the flesh knitting itself back together. She felt his cruelty, as her Jonathan re-inserted the hook into the freshly healed skin. She felt him cleaning off his seed with his finger and pressing that finger against her lips. Instinctively she sucked it clean, having repeated this act many times now.

With that act of humiliation completed, Jonathan left her cell without a word, leaving her in the overwhelming darkness. She lay, still suspended in the Acromantula silk harness, the hooks still pulling at her skin. The pain was not something that she hadn't come accustomed to feeling every day. It was still unbearable, however her mind worked around it now.

In her solitude, Rowena Weasley wept. She wept for her prior realizations about Harry and the shame that her greed had brought the Gryffindor family. Through this shame she finally remembered something that had been lost during the hours and days of torture. She was not alone in this room. Jonathan had impregnated her. She had a child within her body.

Rowena's weeping became soul-wrenching. She knew that she would be a horrible mother, after all, her only role-model for mum was her own, and she was currently two cells over. She knew that Jonathan would be a horrible father as well. There was no lying to one's self when he was not here. He didn't love her. She didn't love him. She had delusions of love for another, but her betrayal had thoroughly mucked up that relationship.

So she was here, suspended in a dark cell, where her only visitors had been her sister and her tormentor. She was naked in more ways than just flesh. She was a betrayer. She had betrayed everyone, even herself. She must be punished. Punished more than what Jonathan had done to her. Her mind had clearly snapped.

Rowena Weasley started swaying back and forth in the floating harness. The pain in her nipples was a rippling effect that traveled down to her clitoris and labia. Every place that was pierced was on fire. Higher and higher she rose, as if she were on a swing. Pain was all she knew in this last moment.

There was nothing more than pain. It enveloped and encompassed her as she rocked back and forth. It screamed from her lips and echoed off of the walls. It shot finally with a resounding thud, her head came in contact with the stone wall at full force. What was left of Rowena was twitching and convulsing flesh. The top of her head was clearly crushed under the force of her efforts. As the swing became slower and slower, do to the, now, lack of efforts. The silence that followed was not unexpected. At the swing lay still amidst the barren walls, slowly a drip was heard and a small thin pool of red began to take form in the center of the room.

_**Tonks Residence – back garden**_

"I'm sorry." Harry said, looking at Hermione now.

Harry was really looking at her, now. She was still the most beautiful girl, inside and out. What this was doing to him, just to be in her presence was tearing, violently at his heart. Had he spoken up, had he be a true Gryffindor, she would have been beside him, in love, for years. It was thrown away now because he had made the wrong choice in fourth year.

"I gathered, from both your letter and the pensieve." She said, a tear streaking down her face. "I'm sorry, too, Harry. When I told him…" Hermione paused not even wanted to say Ronald's name. "What I mean to say, was that back in fourth year for the ball when I told HIM he should have plucked up the courage, I was mad at the both of you really, and very much confused. Had you told me about the bickering in first year before even looking for me, I wouldn't have really made any sort of effort in befriending… him. You and I are really a calamity and series of missed opportunities."

"And the deal with Cho the following year?" Harry said, with a slight smirk, and with the mention of her name, Hermione scowled for a moment, before a brilliant smile washed over her face. Her cinnamon brown eyes were lit with a fire that Harry had become all too familiar with.

"She picked her proper loyalties, in the end." She said, almost spiteful. "As did you. Tonks is a wonderful person, Harry. You're lucky to have found her." She couldn't stop the tears now. The pain in her heart was so overwhelming that she broke at that moment. Harry rushed to put his arms around her. She placed her arm up in protest for a moment before looking at him, seeing the anguish in his eyes and in the tension in his face. "I've lost you." She said with a tone of finality. "Forever and always I've lost you now. I've been thinking, and talking with her, and realize that the opportunity for me to be where she is has come and gone, and I'm sorry if I'm feeling a bit down about it, but you really were a very important part of my life."

"Were? Hermione, I don't want to live without you next to me. I still need my best friend. I need you."

"But you won't need me the way that I so desperately need you Harry, not with her in the spot that I'm so jealous of not having in your heart."

"Please." He said, in almost an inaudible whisper. The air left his lungs at the moment and he couldn't for an unperceivable amount of time remember how to inhale. He choked on the lack of oxygen.

Unfortunately for that Harry, several things happened in relative quick succession. He fell to the ground convulsing. His mind had snapped completely in a mental break down that couldn't be stopped. He was shutting down. Voldemort was in his head, laughing hysterically, and at that moment, both Nymphadora Tonks and Luna Lovegood rushed out into the back yard in an equally hysterical panic.

"What the bloody hell did you do, Hermione?!" Luna was screaming now, rather livid, she jumped, cradling Harry in her arms. She wrapped him up tightly. Tonks started to protest, but stopped at an sickeningly green aura wrapped around the two. She could see the pain etched in Harry's tightly shut eyes. The scar on his forehead was violently red and pulsing.

"I-I-I…" Hermione started but was immediately cut off by Luna. The dreamy look gone from her eyes, and sheer command and presence in the girl was now frightening.

"Sit down on his right, now." Luna said, plainly, and when Hermione did so without hesitation, she continued, "Good, now wrap your arms around him. Tonks?"

"Yes?" Nymmy said, understanding that whatever the blonde girl had planned it had to be done now, and without question.

"Behind him, wrap you around around him, and lock your fingers interlaced around his front. Be quick about it."

All three of them formed a circle, and the aura grew from green to a brilliant white. All three had their eyes locked on Harry. What none of them saw was the pain that was being transferred to Luna. She hid this from everyone, but it was worse than the Cruiciatus curse. The heat coming off of Harry's scar began to subside. The evidence of pain in his face began to show signs of leaving as well.

Luna opened her eyes now. She could see the other two looking at her in awe. It made her very nervous as she had only done this in front of someone and that had been today and it had been with Harry as well, at her home. She reached up and gently brushed her hand against Harry's cheek, seeing his eyes flutter open, and looking around at the group hug he found himself in, he did what any sixteen year old would do. He blushed tremendously.

"Alright then, Harry?" Luna asked quickly.

"Um, yeah, sorry bout this." He said, feeling Nymmy's arms around him, her hot breath on his neck, he turned toward her seeing the fright in her eyes immediately give out to the love that he had reflected back to her. Nymmy's lips immediately descended upon Harry's in a ravenous desperation. Harry returned the kiss with everything that he felt for the girl.

"Hermione." Luna said, getting up off of Harry's lap and looking at the older girl now. "Let's give them a bit of privacy while we have a little chat." Luna finished with the same command that she had previously, offering her hand. She easily lifted Hermione up to her feet and they made their way off to another part of the back garden. Luna took her wand from behind her left ear and did a quick silencing spell, and then proceeded to sit herself down in the soft grass, urging Hermione to do the same.

"You love him, don't you?" Hermione asked accusingly, but Luna ignored the tone and answered as if it was obvious.

"Of course I do. He's the only true friend that I've ever had."

"But…"

"There are no buts, Hermione. I would do anything for Harry and he knows that. I've giving him my oath in blood and did so of my own free will. He will always be my friend, and I will always be his. You can't put conditions on love, Hermione, if you do you will lose in love every time."

"You've changed." Hermione said now, making the obvious observation.

"No Hermione, I've not changed, I'm simply not hiding anymore. I don't care who knows how or what I feel. I will not be pushed any longer. I'll still look for the Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks with Daddy, but that's more for him than anything else. I've never been good around people, but one thing has been a consistency in my life since meeting him, over there, and do you know what that is?"

"He doesn't judge you."

"Correct. He accepted me at face value. He has never made fun of me, nor has he denounced anything that I have said. He has been the only boy that I've ever been on a date before, and quite frankly will probably be the only one that I would ever date. If it means that I give up my life to help him, then I will surely do it. I will not stand to see anyone hurt him, and you did that, again, tonight." Luna said with a finality in her voice.

But… I… oh bloody hell." Hermione said, realizing everything that Luna had just said to her. She had hurt Harry, deeply, but at the same time she was still hurting. She needed him, she just didn't know how she would get out of this. She put her head in her hands and wept.

Luna for her part was still very angry but at the same time her heart went out to Hermione. She knew what she was feeling because they were kindred spirits of a sort. They could very easily see that they were in the same boat when it came to the man they loved, together, and didn't want to put themselves into the position to be in some sick and twisted version of a harem. The idea of share a love for one man together was repugnant, but looking at themselves as individuals, while they did love the same person, the love that had formed there were for different reasons.

The other side of the garden held a different sort of conversation, altogether. Nymmy knew Harry very well, and could see in what had happened tonight that he had been doing a good job of hiding his pain. To say that she was upset about it would be putting an explanation to her feelings mildly.

"How dare you Harry James Potter. How could you keep this from me?"

"Keep what? I'm human. I've got a load of things coming down on me and it's very difficult. I'm sorry that it came out this way."

"And Luna? What's with her?"

"We're friends. Very good friends. You read her letter. There isn't a thing that I can do about it."

"She an empath, you realize this, right?"

"So…"

"So it means that she is better adept to help you with these issues than I am and…"

"And what, love?"

"I'm afraid of losing you again, after just getting you into my life." Nymmy said this now, and the fear was not only evident in the words that she spoke but in her unwaiving eyes which were locked onto him. "She loves you very much. She's fiercely loyal without any fault, and she's dead sexy."

"Bloody hell, Nymmy, you've described her, you and Hermione."

"That's another thing, don't even think about a harem, mister, I draw the line right there."

"Never crossed my mind. They're my friends, and while I admit that my feelings for Hermione are quite different from the feelings that I have for Luna, do not mistake my loyalty to the both of them. I do love them in many ways." He said, seeing a slightly disappointed look in her eyes. "But…"

"But?"

"But, I am most definitely head over heels in love you with Nymphadora Lily Tonks, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you understand me?" He said, never letting his gaze fall from her.

He could see a small war raging in her, but the war was over at the end of the sentence. Her small smile played at the corner of her lips. He eyes were a blaze of adoration. She felt his arms come around her enveloping her in a tight hug. He placed his head on her shoulder, gently kissing the inside of her neck.

"Harry." Luna said walking over to them now. He looked up at her approaching, noticing the look of determination combined with a kindness that was all her own.

"Yes, Luna?" He said quietly.

"You've got some issues to resolve, however we're," She motioned to herself and Tonks, "Aren't going anywhere until they are." Harry only nodded, and looked at Hermione. She had fresh tears still running down her cheeks. His heart immediately went to her, and at Nymmy's release he immediately embraced his best friend.

"Please, Hermione, please stop crying." Harry said soft and gently into her ear.

"Yes, love." She said, meekly. Her heart may be breaking but the time for hiding her feelings was over. She knew it. He knew it.

"We'll get through this, you know it. I'll be here for you, Nymmy and Luna too. We'll survive getting ourselves back on track. But…"

"But?"

"But, I need my brave, smart, witty, charming, sarcastic…"

"Sarcastic?"

"Is water wet?"

"Obviously."

"Hince the sarcastic." He said, quickly earning him a mild punch in the arm.

"I need my best friend back, more so now than ever. I need you. I'm sorry it's not what you want, but…"

"Oh ALRIGHT. Bloody hell Harry…" She looked at the utter indignation in his eyes.

"You just cussed."

"Yeah, what of it. Ronald was saying that at a rate of once every three to four minutes during each and every conversation that I had ever had with the poof."

"Um, you saw that article, too?" He said, giggling slightly.

"Harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Promise me this one thing?"

"Don't ever give up on me again. I don't think my heart could bear it again."

"Constant Vigilance!" He barked, causing immediate laughter from the four sitting in the back garden.


	17. What the hell is normal, anyway?

16. What the hell is normal, anyway?

Harry Potter and Nymmy Tonks walked quietly back into the house after being outside with Luna and Hermione. The discussion that they had, while enlightening on many folds, still left many unanswered questions as to the dynamic of the relationships, going forward. Harry, for his part clearly understood many things, now. He was hopelessly in love with Nymmy. He was also, unfortunately, in love with Hermione and Luna, as well.

Luna had been a sound foundation for Harry in many ways. When he fell apart, she clearly was one to take the initiative and had fortunately shown his true friends that she was completely lucid. She was so loyal it was almost insanity to think that she wasn't placed in Hufflepuff, if it wasn't that she was so clearly brilliant. Harry had always known this. It was because of the clear compassion that she had shown towards him and her open and honest; if not somewhat aloof means of communication that he had decided to take her blood oath completely serious and then the dynamic of his relationship clearly changed when she held him early today at her house. He couldn't deny that she clearly had much deeper feelings for her than she had even mentioned in her letters. She had signed then, love Luna, of course, but that was, now clearly, evident.

Harry was completely confused about what to do for Hermione. He had feelings for her for such a long time. He had hidden them, because of his stupid loyalty to someone who had betrayed; not only him, but Hermione as well. Ron had called dibs, and while Harry had never been permitted to have anything that even remotely resembled friends while sentenced to the initial ten years of incarceration with the Dursleys, he had to choose, and unfortunately chose poorly. He chose to let Ronald pursue her, and watched longingly in the background.

Harry loved Hermione as much as he could ever love another human being. She was able to look into his eyes and would immediately know what he was thinking without so much as a single utterance. He was able to read her just as easily. She had been clear with each and every conversation that they had together. The only thing that had remained a mystery to him was the fact that if the relationship that he had with her was such an open book, then why was it that neither of them spoke of how they felt about the other. He knew the answer now. Neither of them had ever had any friends. Harry because of the Dursleys and Hermione because of being an overly intelligent and somewhat strict "Know-it-all" although he had to admit to himself that he wouldn't of had her any other way.

He knew how to play his roles, and had known so for such a long time that they were second nature. He was subservient to the Dursleys, and was slightly slow to catch on when at school. He continued to down play his marks out of force of habit, however since going to that FREAK school, his aunt and uncle never demanded to know anything of what he did whilst he was away.

Having Nymmy back in his life had brought with that memories that had been so deeply repressed; that once freed, had changed him in many ways. He was losing control of himself. This was something that in a fight might prove to be fatal. He understood this, and was doing as much as he could to get a reign onto the feelings that he had struggled with in his early life. Now, however, he had support with both Nymmy and with Luna. He was curious as to how Hermione would figure into this and if the feelings that he had were really returned at all or just simply the remnants of feelings that she had once started to question that resurfaced once the Amortentia had worn off.

Harry was lost deep in thought of what might have been should his supposed friends, Ron and Ginny, made different choices. Would he have had a relationship with Hermione, and would it have worked out. If he had a relationship with Hermione, what would have become of Nymmy, or even Luna? Would Harry have been as tolerant of Luna's peculiar way of dealing with people had that relationship budded early? Then he thought of Luna. Luna had been his one successful date, that may have led to more but again, thanks to Ginny, that didn't work out.

Eating dinner had been a relatively quiet affair. They had broiled white fish with steamed vegetables and a light salad of tossed and mixed greens with a vinaigrette dressing. The entire time, Andromeda and Ted sat watching the other four quietly. They noticed that under the table, Harry and Nymmy were holding hands while eating with the free ones. Hermione ate in complete silence, while Luna sat quiet smiling to her self while looking and both Nymmy and Harry. This particular person had confused and confounded them. She was a mystery and decided that while she was visiting that they would keep a close eye on her.

"Listen," Harry started, and at once every eye was on him. Having acknowledged this he looked over at Nymmy first. "With all of the drama that we've had today, I'd like to just sit down and watch something funny on the television, maybe a movie, if that's alright?"

With that being said, he looked deep into Nymmy's eyes and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. Immediately he began to worry, because when she looked like that he knew that he would either love what she had planned or worried at the ramifications of what the evening would bring.

"I think that after dinner I would like to go out dancing. What about you lot?"

"Nymmy I don't dance."

"Everyone dances."

"Not me." Harry said, thinking that he had closed the argument.

"I beg to differ, and furthermore, you will be coming, with us and you will be dancing. I will hear nothing more to it."

"We'll tag along, as well." Andromeda put in.

"Mum, it's my call and it will be my type of music." Nymmy warned.

"On second thought…" Ted said looking worriedly at his wife.

"Enough said, you ladies," Andromeda said looking at the three young women at the table, "And gentlemen enjoy yourself."

"Yes, mum, we will." Nymmy said smiling brightly and standing up. Quickly she took Hermione's hand, and then Luna's and proceeded to drag them, much as she always did Harry, upstairs.

"OK, Tonks, what's the deal?" Hermione said, nervously.

"We're going out... Muggle club… for dancing and drinks… and fun. It is going to be a nice normal night out to relax and enjoy ourselves. No waltzing or foxtrot, just simple everyday ordinary dancing that regular people do to have fun. Something that Harry and guessing by the looks on your faces, you have never been exposed to."

"But…"

"No buts, Hermione," and with that Tonks quickly points her wands at the younger witch and begins to transfigure her outfit into an outrageous gothic dress. It was a black silk low-cut and lace edged dress that showing off Hermione's ample C-cup breasts. The length was just down to her ankles. Her shoes were quickly changed, as well. What she saw was black leather boots with three inch heels.

Turning towards Luna, she noticed that Luna had already started transfiguring her own clothes, although instead of a dress, she chose a similar style with a skirt in black silk and lace, however she chose a tight white blouse which showed off her smaller perky breasts and lithe frame.

Tonks quickly went to her closet and chose a white tank top shirt, pair of jeans, and a black leather biker jacket with silver zippers and buckles. She dawned a pare of Doc Marten boots, and them looking back up at the other two, saw the questioning looks in their eyes.

"What?"

"Well, we appear to be over dressed whereas you look like you're ready to jump onto a motorcycle. Care to explain?"

"We're going to a gothic and industrial club in muggle London. This is how I always dress, while I thought that you two beautiful ladies would look much better in the complete gothic attire than I would. I've never been one for dresses, and I can be a little more cautious and ready, should something happen while we're out and about. As far as your attire is concerned, both of you are absolutely gorgeous in completely different ways. The type of club we're going to caters to people whom tend to be more on the outlandish of appearances and I thought that you might have fun being a little different, this evening. I'm going to go help Harry get ready. The two of you need to work out your make up and hair styles for the evening." Tonks finally finished almost running out of breath.

She quickly existed and went back down stairs, grabbing Harry's hand, tightly, she began to immediately drag him off. She rushed passed her own bedroom door, pushed open his door and quickly closed it behind them. Harry was aghast for just the briefest of moments. Taking in this interesting look that Nymmy was sporting. She hadn't changed her appearance at all so it was the long flowing twists and curls of her hair and pale skin going against the contrast of black, blue and white. She looked relaxed but determined. Quickly she grabbed clothes out of his wardrobe. A black acromatula silk mock turtle neck with matching black trousers.

"Get dressed, quickly Harry, we only have about an hour to spare." She said looking at the bedside clock and noticing that the hour was quickly approaching ten in the evening.

Harry for his part dressed quickly. He was shocked however at what Nymmy did next. With a few wand movements his wind swept hair was completely immobile, and stayed in a frozen state of rebellion. She, very discretely added a few more, and when she was done, smiled broadly. She handed him a conjured hand mirror, and allowed him the opportunity to gaze at her living and breathing walked piece of art.

His hair was up in all angles, but looked rather nice, he thought. That wasn't what really caused the concern, however. His skin was now deathly pale, and she had taken liberties with makeup. His brilliant emerald green eyes stared back at him alarmingly against the deep charcoal and black make up that surround his eyes. She had also thickened his lashes and used a eye-liner which made them stand out even more prominently. His lips were also a deathly shade of a pale pink. Had Harry ever seen a vampire, he would expect that it would look much as he did now.

"We're done, let's go." She said smiling, both brightly and seductively.

"Bloody hell, Nymmy, go where? Dressed like this? Oh bloody Merlin!"

"You'll have fun, and wait until you see the the rest of your girls." She said, smirking at him immediately knowing that he would protest, but not giving him the opportunity.

Upon exit, Harry was told to wait downstairs, and to his horror, Andromeda and Ted were waiting downstairs. He immediately blushed at their looks before he sat down and waited patiently. This patience didn't come without the occasional snide comment that Andromeda made, in all good fun. Ted couldn't hold back either, and being the rather quiet one, laughed at what he could only think to be his son to be.

Harry looked up at the sound coming from the stairs and his eyes attempted to rebel against him all at once. He could not take them away from the three ravishing beauties that gracefully glided down the stair. While Harry's eyes were done in shades of black, Hermione's were just as equally as drastic in shades of brown, while Luna's were done in shades of blue. They were simply gorgeous and Harry was finding parts of himself, further south of the border, rebelling against his gentlemanly sensibilities.

The club they entered was otherworldly with its pitch black walls, and archways. The lights flashed and pulsed to the beat of the music within and the many people there were dressed in similar fashions as they were. That did not mean, however that the four of them did not stand out, and Harry had been approached many times during the evening by both female and males alike, hoping to catch his eyes. Nymmy was still very territorial, and would shoo away the competition.

The drinks were flowing, one into the next, whether it was a fruity cocktail, or pints of bitter. They laughed and compared the concoctions that they imbibed. The one thing that was consistent in the evening was the music and friendship.

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Nymmy were approached over and over, again and again by potential suitors. They laughed and giggled, and while never rude politely declined the obvious intents of those seeking company. Anytime that someone would approach, Nymmy was more than inclined to pluck up the courage to show her claims were laid at this table and to bloody well bugger off.

"You're so mean." Harry said, trying desperately to hold back his laughter, which caused another evil glint in her eyes and she immediately grabbed hold of him and dragged him forcefully to the dance floor.

"You still love me." Nymmy said with a wicked grin.

"I never said that I didn't, love." He said giving her a deep probing kiss, each tongue seeking the other. When they finished there were many dejected onlookers whom went to seek other companionship.

At first he had horrible visions of the Yule Ball and that failure of a night of dancing with Padma Patil. However the rhythmic beats and electro sounds proved to be overwhelmingly seductive and soon. Looking around at the others dancing, he realized that it wasn't a formalized affair. While many of the solitary dancers had routines that they swayed and undulated themselves to, the steps in and of themselves were relatively simple to mimic and fit the music perfectly.

When the song ended, he switched partners with a smile over to Hermione, whom was just as eager to dance with him as some of the others, however not intimidated or apprehensive. She knew that he would never reject her. The one thing that she was worried about was losing him, and she knew that would never be the case with Harry. She swayed with him wrapped tightly and safely in his arms. She noticed that he, indeed, filled out much more this summer than the ones prior and had grown in height as well. She rested her head gently on his shoulder and simply enjoyed the moment.

"'Mione?"

"Hmmm?" She said absently.

"You're staring." He said with a smirk.

"I've just never seen you so happy, is all." She said, swaying to the music, her arms wrapped around his next as his around her waste.

"Well, you know this isn't half bad, but don't tell Nymmy that. As long as it's not structured or formal and I can do what I want, it is fun." He said with a grin.

Luna came next to the dance floor and laid claim to his dance card. The usual dreamy look in her eyes was as present as ever and the whirling pools of blue captivated Harry. He saw her as someone who was on a mission, this evening, and that mission was to ensure that Harry James Potter had fun. Harry smiled brightly at her and she noticeably relaxed at that.

"Bend down here, Harry." She said, smiling up at him, and when he complied she kissed him lightly on the very tip of his nose. Looking in his eyes, she saw the wonder and speculative unasked questions in his eyes as he couldn't break from sight of her. "Better, Harry?"

"Loads better, thanks Luna." He said, still swaying with her. He couldn't help but feel better when he was close to her.

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ronald Weasley's Cell_**

"Bloody fucking hell!!!!!" Jonathan screamed at the top of his lungs.

To say that he found himself in a blind frenzied rage would be to put things mildly. All of his plans fell to the ground at that moment and he had to search for a way to fix this and do so quickly. His looked at the blank stair of Rowena Weasley and although he relaxed slightly when he noticed the rise and fall of her chest, the damage had clearly been done.

Waving his wand over the girl, now, in an intricate pattern caused a frown to crease his visage. The diagnostic spell he ran showed clear brain damage and a cracked skull. She was also suffering from bloody loss, with the blow to the top of her head. Fortunately she was a clotter, and hadn't merely bled to death in the cell. He thanked his resourcefulness every day that he had placed Confundus charms on the cells before leaving each and every time. Had someone come to investigate, he would have certainly been nailed on abuse charges.

While he wasn't the most skilled of healers, he did immediately began by releasing the silk strand when suspended her, while maintaining a levitation spell to ensure that she wasn't torn anywhere. He carefully laid her atop a cushioning spell and threw a few quick Scourgify spells to clean up the blood.

Once this was done, Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small golden sphere, and threw it forcefully into the furthest wall from the front door of the cell. A fireplace erupted at the point of impact with green flames already bursting from beneath the mantle.

"What is the meaning of this interruption, Jonathan?" A cold voice rushed into the small room, and bounced off of the walls, causing Jonathan's knees to give out until he, himself, was in the prone subservient position. He trembled at his master's anger, knowing the force and power that came from the man who spoke.

"The Weasley girl Rowena has done herself damage, master. It's beyond my control at this point." He said meekly, never raising his head from the floor.

"What?!" His master bellowed, walking forward through the green flames. Jonathan felt more than saw the visible aura of his master. With a rush of raw magic, Jonathan found himself unmoved but now completely naked. In front of him, a cat-o-nine tails wad dropped, which he quickly picked up. "Suffer for your impotence, Jonathan, now."

Jonathan quickly grabbed the whip, never raising his eyes to meet those of his master. He looked at it and saw the sharp and jagged rocks that had been woven into the leather. Quickly turning his back on his master, he flung the whip with as much force as possible causing stars to burst into his sight as it made contact with his back. He did this over and over, again and again. The gorges in his back added to the many scars there. The blood flowed free, down his ass and onto the floor, and never once did he story in the frequency nor force of any of the blows.

"Jonathan." His masters cold voice sent chills down his spine.

"Yes master?"

"Prepare the other Weasley girl. The time for our ritual is at hand."

"As you command."


	18. One hell of a dream

17. One hell of a dream.

Through the fog, he felt more than saw the pretty blond girl. Her plump pink nipple was scraping slowly and desperately against his cheek. Its skin was stretched and pulled taut with arousal. As it made it's way to his wanting mouth, he took its length into his mouth eliciting a moan and squee of pure delight.

He realized that he was naked, now, as he felt Luna's searching hands travel slowly and deliberate purpose down his torso until it encapsulated his growing length. Her ministrations were kind and tender with a hidden yearning, Harry moaned as he felt the heat of her entrance begging that he come visit. As she pressed him passed hot and wet opening, he felt her mouth slide from his neck, up his cheek and stop near the corner of his mouth. She gently kissed him on the lips, not looking for entrance there quite yet, but an unanswered question plagued his mind here.

As Luna's lips parted he felt an overwhelming heat wrap and cling around his engorged length. He felt a resistance block full entrance, and a look of desperation came into her eyes. He watched as she pushed beyond the pain and then one of undying love as she bottomed out atop him. The muscles surrounding him clinched down, violently squeezing down his length. She raised herself until the bulbous tip was all that was still in her, and then again forced his length back down until they were one.

The moans of pleasure coming from her mouth were driving him beyond mad, and when he felt two more sets of hands rubbing his body, the images faded into blackness. That blackness quickly faded and he was looking down at himself, and seeing his engorged member sliding into Hermione now, as he mounted her from behind. She wiggled her arse and pushed herself down his length.

"Fuck me Harry, please, make me yours." Hermione moaned as he remained motionless while she impaled herself over and over.

Hermione rolled over on her left side, lifting her leg for Harry to hold while still imbedded in her. Her amazing C-cup breasts were bouncing as he now took the initiative, and was slamming his length into her. He watched in utter shock and fascination as his Nymmy reached up and caressed her breasts, tilting down her head and taking an already painfully erect nipple between her teeth before suckling it gently causing Harry to stare into Hermione's eyes as they began to role back into her head as she climaxed.

This was bad enough, but what drove him to eruption was the sight of Nymmy gently and passionately kissing Hermione. He couldn't hold it back any longer. Once again, Harry's world faded to black to before coming back into a foggy focus. He opened his eyes to find violet ones looking lovingly into his emerald pools. He felt the whole and entire love that she had for him embrace him without so much as a finger touching him.

"I love you Harry, you know that." She said quietly enough so that it was just for his ears.

"mmm-hmm. I love you too Nymmy." He said, and felt her mouth brush against his. He felt her arm pulling him on top of her.

"Make me yours, Harry." She begged, holding his length in her hand now, moving the tip to her lust swollen entrance.

Harry felt the heat radiating from her welcoming opening, now. As he pushed into her she whimpered slightly and to his shock he found an intact maidenhead there as well. He pushed into her with a steady pressure, causing her whimper to switch into a slight yipe. Patiently he waited, not wanting to move until she took the initiative to tell him it was okay to proceed. When he felt the walls of her squeezing him tightly he open his eyes to see her nod, gently and lean in for a kiss.

Harry's tongue delved between her lips searching hers out which was equal with both the passion and intent that they shared. Primal instinct took over and she clamped her legs around his waste. He felt her breasts beneath him, jiggling slightly with the motion of their lovemaking. Nymmy began to shake her head back and forth, from left to right now. He felt her tighten down on his cock, surrounding him, and finally pushing him over the edge as the two lovers climaxed together.

Harry felt the light hitting his closed eyes lids causing the headache that he now found himself with to announce that drinking Jagermeister and Guinness at all hours wasn't a good thing. He couldn't feel at thing for a good five minutes and groaned to himself. Laying in bed protesting, the fact that he was allowed to sleep in and not work out this morning went completely unnoticed.

That's when it happened. The feeling in his body slowly came back to him, and he immediate knew a couple of things real quick. He wasn't alone, and there was more than just Nymmy in the bed. Mentally he was protesting even more as the framents of the dream came back to him, he hoped against hope that did not just happen. That it had to be a dream. He cracked his left eye and turned to see the familiar curly black and shinny hair of Nymmy. Closing his eyes, Harry quickly sighed with relief.

He was not prepared for the naked breasts of his best friend to gently nudge him from the right and turning his head in that direction confirmed for him that Hermione was in bed with him. She had a delightful smile on her face and Harry was thankful that she was asleep, and having pleasant dreams.

When he tried to sit up is when he got the real shock. Luna was on top of him. Well, saying it that way made it sound a little different than it really was, he tried to rationalize. She had her legs wrapped around his right leg. Harry could feel that her right arm was wrapped around it. Unfortunately for Harry her left hand was wrapped around his length and it was growing, even in protest. His stirring had jogged her slightly and in her sleep she did the most outlandish thing he thought that she could possibly do. She took it into her mouth.

Harry's eyes tightened shut violently. He could, both, hear and feel her humming the most inappropriate and familiar song. Thoughts of Her in animated roaring lion hat sitting in the stands watching quidditch came to mind, however when his length. He felt her naked and clearly bald mound against his lower shin, clearly hot and wet with excitement, rubbing against. It. She sucked lightly still humming along, taking more and more of him into her throat.

Harry was clearly going insane. From his perspective, well; for one, he had a girlfriend. When he thought about his choice of verbs, had, he was clearly on the verge of panic. He loved her he didn't want to betray her like this. He felt himself tense up, and before he knew it he felt Luna take him to the back of her throat and he came. He shot ropes upon ropes of hot cum barreling down his length into her humming wanting and mouth. He felt her suction increase until he began to grow flaccid. When that happened, she released him from her mouth. What came out of her mouth next was at a whispering level, but she sang.

"_Harry Potter is my king, he came have my every thing."_ She sang softly before drifting off, never releasing hold of his softened cock.

He lost it. Harry has finally freaking bloody well lost it, and he wasn't just thinking about the load he just lost, because it wasn't lost. It wasn't lost at all, unless you count it being lost to his bloody girlfriend, whom happened to be sleeping next to him, well on the left of him. Hermione was sleeping on the right of him. They her tried to rationalize how he could manage four nude bodies in one queen size bed and make it comfortable enough not to noticed that he just shagged the other three.

How did the lost load not make it comfortably into his underwear after a particularly delightful wet dream? How, you may ask, did that dream come in the first place. It wasn't a bloody dream, it was a fucking nightmare. A nightmare that Harry James Potter, son of James Potter(Womanizer extraordinaire according to Sirius before mum sorted him out) and Lily Evans Potter, had woken up to a pile of naked and absolutely gorgeous, beautiful, stunning and complete nutters, the lot of em.

He couldn't think straight at the moment because Luna was now humping his leg, while absently stroking his cock, and unfortunately for Harry James Potter, she was rather good at that. He was enjoying it so much that he absently reached down and started stroking her cheek, causing a slight smile to creep across her face.

Nutters they were and they were taking him with them, further and further down into the rabbit hole he went, following the white rabbit who just happened to be his favorite stary eyed blond whom, at this very moment, was licking her lips again in preparation.

Harry Potter couldn't decide. His indecision was driving the Cheshire cat barmy. How hard was it to choose a red or green pill. It's one or the other. Harry looked at the cat, and saw perfect C-cup breasts with a head of bushy brown hair and soft rosy cheeks with a delightful smile that showed a wonderful dream.

"Harry?" He heard Nymmy's sleepy voice now, and it caused him to turn his head with a whiplash type quickness. He looked deep into her eyes as he felt Luna's insatiable lips surround his erect shaft yet again.

"Hmmm?" He managed to get out as he felt the vacuum of Luna's delectable lips capture him and take his cock all the way back again.

"I think we did something last night without thinking." She said, now opening her eyes. She had a look of seriousness and an almost pleading.

"You've seriously have a knack for understatement, Nymmy. I'm in bed with three absolutely beautiful women, one being my girlfriend whom I talking with right now. One behind me sleeping the most happily I've ever seen her, and one insatiably sucking me off, as we speak. So for you to tell me we did something without thinking, I believe, is a bit of an understatement. What did we do?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Oi, Tonk! What did we bloody well do?" He said, causing Hermione to wake up and Luna to come out of her cum crazed half sleep, however never relinquishing her prize.

"Married."

"What!?"

"Married, Harry, as in Nymmy Potter married." She said meekly.

"Oh my…" He started but was cut off, as if it wasn't bad enough that he had married his love but on the eve of their wedding was cheating on her as well.

"Hermione and Luna Potter as well." She said quickly.

"What the bloody Hell, Nymmy!" He said, almost exasperated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up and have some laughs and some dancing. I knew you'd like the dancing eventually." She said

"Harry." Hermione said meekly.

"What!?" He said, then realized that he was yelling and that Luna was still sucking on him. "Sorry Hermione." He said quickly, before looking down at Luna. "Luna, sweetly, please stop."

"mmm-mmm." She said defiantly, and with that started her administrations with further vigor.

"Harry, it's consummated, as well." Hermione said, quickly. Looking away from him almost ashamed.

"Bloody fucking hell." He said, closing his eyes, tears running down his cheeks now, never even paying attention to the fact that Luna had not stopped one bit. "What does that mean for us? He said looking at the two of them.

"It is magically binding, for the life of the witch or wizard whom enters into a magical marriage and consummates it."

"And we…" Harry said, still slightly distracted from Luna's living example of constant vigilance.

"Yes." Nymmy said, almost sadly.

"Luna Potter stop that this instant!" Hermione bellowed at the younger witch. This finally got her attention, and she quickly stopped and without any shyness or shame upwrapped herself from Harry, sat up, and crossed her legs, Indian style in front of him.

"Diagnostics?" Harry said weakly to Nymmy, whom grabbed her wand quickly and somberly. She muttered a quick incantation over her stomach, before checking Luna and then finally Hermione. She frowned slightly.

"You're three for three, or you will be in nine months or so."

Harry Potter was shocked. There was nothing that he could think of that could rationalize the position that he had now found himself it. If here ever met the owner of the companies who invented Guinness or Jagermeister he would most soundly punch that bastard firmly in the nose.

Harry had what he knew was something that he had always wanted in his life now, a family, and it was even one of his own choosing, however this wasn't the way that he had invisioned it or wanted it. He felt like he had horribly betrayed his true love, and looked at her like a lost little boy because that is exactly how he felt.

Harry sat up, got out of the bed and walked over towards the wardrobe in the corner. He opened it quietly up, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He sat and scrunched himself in a ball and quietly wept. He felt he had betrayed her. The one who had loved him for so long. The one that he had had loved with equal fire and passion.

Harry wished this had never happened. Not that he didn't love Hermione and not that he didn't love Luna, because he did, and does. He desperately didn't want to hurt Nymmy because she was his every reason for being okay and when she wasn't it hurt him on a soul level that he couldn't quite explain. He hurt so deeply that it reminded him of Petunia of all people. Of her not loving him, and abusing him when he attempted to call her mum. When she savagely cut his hair off. He felt he deserved it, now and that's why he was in here.

Harry's cries went out to Nymmy, and she recognized why. He felt alone again. Did she really do that to him? Did she make him feel that way? She felt that her indecision and nonchalance in how she handled things was a bit detached, but under the circumstances she tried to rationalize what had happened. Then she realized that there was no way to do that. She was attempting to make herself detached from the situation and however it was coming across that she was detaching herself from her prince. She was mortified.

Nymmy, Luna and Hermione Potter immediate jumped off of the bed. They rushed across the room and flung open the door. They were not expecting what they saw. It took them completely by surprise. Each of them realized what kind of stress that Harry had been in over the past couple of years and also understood that having so much paid and misery over the years wasn't helpful to one's psyche. What they found baffled them utterly.

Their husband was not the man who entered the wardrobe. What they found was the figure of an eight year old boy. He was shivering, naked, and most of his hair was completely gone. The looked down at him and what they saw frightened them deeply. He looked up at the intruders, a scared little boy. Nymmy quickly decided to reached into the wardrobe and embracing him gently.

"It's Okay Harry, everything will be alright, my love. I don't hate you. I could never do that, I promise you." She cooed, wrapping her arms around him and carrying him back to the bed.

It had been about a half hour, with just Harry and Nymmy laying atop the bed. She had her arms wrapped protectively around him while he sobbed. His arms were clinging around her for dear life, as she rocked him back and forth. Finally, Hermione and Luna joined them in the bed again, sitting next to him, rubbing the hands gently through his hair and brushing his cheek. After another half hour he finally calmed down, and they watched as the 8 year old boy shifted back into his nearly seventeen year old self.

"Why can't I just be normal?" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nymmy said with a slight, but genuine, smile across her face.

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Molly Prewett's Cell_**

Molly Weasley was no more, and she realized that now. Molly Prewett was sitting silently in her cell. She had been doing so now for a couple of weeks. She was a woman bereft of hope and had a knowledge that her actions had consequences that would come in just two more days.

She would go in front of the entire Wizengamut with her children and they all would answer for the crimes that they had both committed and planned. She would go to Azkaban or worse, be thrown through the veil, as Harry Potter's godfather had been just a little over a year ago.

She would sit quietly as Jonathan, her regular guard would bring her food, and would not move until he had left. Neither said a word to the other, and she liked it that way. She heard the screams coming from the other cells and was perplexed that no one had visited outside of Jonathan Spinnet. That was until today.

"Hello mother." Percy Weasley said without the usual mask he wore. "Jonathan has told me that you're not much one for conversation. I understand. I suppose that I would be the same way if I had done the sort of things that you had done. I can't blame you one bit, however make no mistake about it, I will be there day after tomorrow, and I'll not be alone."

Percy looked at his mother now, taking the time to wash in her appearance. She looked desolate. Her cheeks had hollowed out in just a little over two weeks and her eyes were completely unfocused. For all intents and purposes, Molly Prewett was already dead. Percy, however, couldn't find room for pity. She had instructed him to be stronger, and he had been just that.

He did not love the woman sitting in front of him. He felt no pity, nor remorse, nor even hatred. He finally understood at this moment, that the opposite of love and hate are the other, however the opposites are the same thing; and that is what he was feeling right now, indifference.

As he stood up to leave, he was at the door when he felt her tight grip on his hand. He spun around quickly pushing her back on the bed. Her head came in contact with the wall, but it wasn't enough force to kill her or even knock her out. She was in pain, that Percy could see for certain.

"Worthless blood traitors, all of you," She said with pure venom in her voice.

"Nice to see that you haven't changed. Never did care for the sickingly sweet overly motherly act, but you knew that."

"You shan't win, Percival, The dark lord will wash over you like a sea of locusts."

"So you're a death eater now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Tom Riddle is a dark lord, but he's not the dark lord! That worthless snake-faced half-blood is mearly a pawn, set on a table for more than one hundred and fifty years." She said, before slowly slumping down back into her madness.

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ginny Weasley's Cell_**

Ginny was awoken, not by sound of the door of her cell being forcefully opened, but by the hand which violently grabbed her by her hair, and dragging her effortlessly out of the cell. She kicked and screamed, but noticed that Jonathan had been prepared, and had already placed a silencing spell on her.

The trip was a short one, however, as she was thrown into the cell with her sister, Rowena, and a cloaked figure whose face had been completely obscured. She could only see the glint of steel grey eyes from underneath the hood, and when she tried to back away she was held firm from behind.

"How do you feel about this one," The unknown man asked. There was something familiar there that she couldn't place. The voice reminded her of someone but it wasn't quite the same, and it made her mind reel at searching for the hidden owner. That is when it hit her. She had never seen his face, but heard his voice many years ago at the Burrow. He had been a friend of mothers.

"She gets it all while I get nothing and she…" Ginny wrenched herself free of Jonathan and stepped quickly over to Row and kicked her hard in the side forcing a scream of agony from her sister. "Is in love with Harry James Potter."

"SILENCE!" The man bellowed and the sound of his voice reverberated off of the stone walls causing her to inadvertently fall down in the submissive position.

The Master now walked forward to her, lifting her off of the ground. With a wave of his she was lifted and pinned to the wall. With another wave of his hand she was stripped naked. He admired Jonathan's work looking down at her now engorged eight-inch long clitoris.

"Drink" He said, placing and tipping a vial of potion at her lips.

It tasted horrible, she thought but swallowed as ordered knowing that doing anything else would mean either pain or death. She felt immense pain wrecking her body, and found herself growing. In her horror she managed to look down and watched as her somewhat small breasts, being a B-cup, began to shrink to give site to between her legs. Her labia swelled until the folds were pushed together and sealed. Her ovaries diminished and she found the weight of testicles form in the now sealed scrotum.

"Will you make her suffer?" The Master asked now, the steel in his voice matched that of his eyes. Ginny knew now that question was meant for her.

"Yes!" She said, noticing that now her voice betrayed her as well. It wasn't hers, it was his, and the recognition that she was now in the form of Harry Potter, she knew what was expected.

The binds on her were released. She looked at the Master now with glee in her heart and watched as he shot a sickeningly yellow spell at Rowena's midsection. She convulsed and cried in pain, and Ginny saw blood trickle from between her sisters thighs.

"Eat." Her Master asked and she complied immediately, sinking down on her knees and positioning her face in front of Row's bloody cunt. She lapped up everything that poured from within her, including that of her aborted nephew.

Ginny recognized the spell that hit herself now as the male fertility spell, and that of the gender opposite hitting Rowena. This caused Rowena's eyes to open in horror, that is, until she caught sight of the man about to take refuge inside her. She purred like a cat in heat, see the face of her love. She was released from her binds and Ginny for the first time was able to feel Rowena's want as her eager lips engulfed his cock.

Ginny felt the hunger and need coming from her sister now and felt the back of her throat give way as all ten inches now slid down until she felt the smaller girls nose against his pubic hair. She grabbed hands full of hair and forcibly face fucked her until the Master noticed that she was getting closed to climax.

"STOP!" He commanded and Ginny did immediately as asked. "Very well, now give yourself an heir."

Ginny pushed Row off of her now, and onto her back, she saddled up between the smaller girls legs, and grabbed his cock. Running it up and down the length of her sisters swollen cunny he felt his sister push desperately until the bulbous head was just inside her folds.

"Make love to me, Harry, make me yours." She begged. This caused Ginny to tilt back her head and laugh the most evil laugh that she could muster.

Ginny pushed the length of his cock all the way in. Ginny pulled back out until just the head was in before forcing his length back fully inside. The sex became erratic and brutal. Ginny was pulling on the piercings and biting on his sisters lips. The felatio provided earlier had done its job, and Ginny erupted inside of Rowena, as her sister climaxed in a violent orgasm around her.


	19. A cold day in hell

**18. A cold day in hell.**

Remus Lupin was a very private man about a great many different things. Currently, he couldn't help but think of his friends, and the fact that he missed them, terribly. He couldn't believe that it had been nearly sixteen years since he had spoken with James and Lily, and now, unknown to anyone, he sat in the very living room from which they had been taken away from him.

Frankly, it had taken him years to rebuild this house, and he had used what money James had left him to do this. It was a very big secret, but when thinking about Harry, he knew that he would understand. He had to understand. They had taken so many risks in putting this together, and it was all for him. Sitting in the kitchen at the cozy table set for four, he looked up at the wizards portrait at the five of them, his own image looking back at him.

"Ahem." James image coughed at him, and at that, Lily smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oy, Woman, whadja do that for?"

"James Harold Potter, where are your manners?"

"Sorry, Lils." He said sheepishly. "Remus, old boy, what's got your knickers in a twist?" James said, quickly ducking away, hiding behind Peter's image in the paint, a look of fury in his brilliant green eyes.

"You okay, Moony?" Sirius asked, plaintively.

"Yeah, just hoping everything goes to plan."

"It will," Peter said from inside the painting, changing into wormtail and scurrying over to Sirius, giving Lily free aim at her husband. A flash of light coming from her wand and a yelp from her husband later, she had a very pleased smirk upon her face.

"You don't think that he'll hate us, when it happens?" Remus asked, and at that very moment, a post owl flew through the open glass slider, dropping a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet. "Oh Bloody fucking hell!"

"REMUS LUPIN!" Lily Potter scolded from inside the frame.

**Harry Potter off of the market times three**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**In a move that proved to shock the Wizarding world to its knees, Harry Potter was reported to have taken himself off of the market. This was expected eventually, however, the most eligible bachelor released himself from that title in the most extraordinary way by marrying Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger and shockingly enough Luna Lovegood – the daughter of the owner of one of our rivals Leonard Lovegood.**

**As I write this column I cannot help but think of the many witches and even some wizards whom will be devastated by the news of Mr. Potter coming off of the market, but the scandalous polygamous relationship. It simply isn't heard of in polite society.**

**Mr. and Mrs's Potters were married shortly before Midnight using some of the oldest wizarding oaths ever heard of. It was performed by none other than Samir Patil and witnessed by his wife and two twin daughters, Padma and Pavarti Patil…**

"Did you hear the news?" A man's voice was heard coming from the front door.

"Yes, he's really mucked things up now."

"Hello James, still hanging around I see. Padfoot. Lily." The man, dressed in a cloak said solemnly.

Crossing the room, the man was standing in front of Remus now, wearing what could only be a scowl. The man removed the cloak and stood there in all his glory. A silver hand glinted in the morning sunlight.

"Come on Remus, give us a hug." Peter said, barely containing his mirth.

"Only if you put on a glove." He said, pulling out his wand and conjured one which Peter took immediately, placing it on his hand and embracing his old friend.

"Oh to be young and in love," Sirius said, taking James in his arms, and dancing while Lily hummed a little tune.

"You are all insane and incorrigible!" Remus said laughing.

_**Tonks Residence, back yard.**_

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said frantically.

"Careful what you ask for." Tonks said quietly. "You did want your relationship with Harry"

"Bloody hell." Hermione said, putting her hands over her face.

"That's Ronald's line, and I would kindly ask that you refrain from such profanity." Luna said, and as Hermione took her hands from her face stared at the shorter blond in front of her, noticing that Luna's scowl was quickly turned towards a grin before she approached her.

Sitting down next to Hermione, Luna looked at her for a deep moment. She could see the conflict in her eyes. She, too, had read the morning paper like many other, however immediately after Hermione had finished with it. She knew that there would be hell to pay and most of the wizarding world would be turning their backs on the unual circumstances that they found themselves in.

"It'll be alright, I reckon, once your parents find out, of course. Mine didn't take it too bad." Nymmy said, causing the other two to giggle slightly.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks were nearly catatonic for almost an hour. Once the started to ask a question, they would stop, mid-sentence and stare off into outer space. Ted nearly blew up at Harry as soon as he had finished the paper, however when he looked up at the young man, he could see that the evening's events were not what they had intended, and especially the events where all three of his wives were now assuredly pregnant.

"Well, I guess you have yourself a little harem, there Harry, eh?" Andromeda said with a smirk. Unfortunately for her, that was the worst thing to possibly say to him at the moment.

"I would refrain from calling my situation here that ever again! I would NEVER degrade Nymmy, Hermione or Luna by giving them rank or station or placing them to my every whim!" He said, before storming off back upstairs to his room.

"Sheesh!" She said, afterwards, watching his retreated form. "Just trying to lighten things up a bit.

"Mum!"

"What Nymphadora?" She said quickly, causing Nymmy to cut a sharp look at her mother. "Would you like some more shots of Jagermeister?"

"That's enough Andy." Ted said angrily. "What we need to do now is formulate a plan on how we plan on handling this, going forward. There are going to be plenty enough angry people out there now that will single you four out, and nevermind the instant target you," He pointed at Nymphadora, Hermione and Luna, "now have on you. We've got to immediately step up their training, and you two need to tell your folks."

"Dad's going to kill him." Hermione said as if it were a fact, before looking at Nymmy.

"I won't let that happen, Hermione, but he has a right to know. There's no going back and we have to face the consequences of our actions." Tonks said formally.

"Well, I think we need a word with Harry first, let's go." Hermione said quickly standing up and walking up stairs.

They found Harry sitting quietly on the bed, fuming. He seemed livid and there wasn't a thing that he could do. Hermione quickly approached him and sat on his right. Nymmy sat on his left, while Luna decided to sit in front of him Indian style.

"Harry." Hermione said.

"'Mione, I'm sorry I lost my temper…" He started, but was stopped when she pressed her index finger gently on his lips.

"I love you." She said, just as a matter of fact.

"I love you, too." Nymmy said.

"I love you as well, but you have to do something now." Luna said smiling brightly at him.

"What's that, then?"

"Wedding rings. We might have accidentally found ourselves in this position, however it isn't unfortunate. We're going to have to make the best of it. There's no divorce in the wizarding world unless there has been a complete dishonor of the vows, as with Molly. I get more and more pieces of last night and can actually remember saying I do without any worries or hesitancy."

"It was what I wanted, too." Nymmy said, "however I didn't plan on having to share you with anyone. I guess I was concerned more with losing you to someone else, which you've already made clear how you feel for me, so I guess that was a baseless worry. I want my rings, though, Mr. Potter, and you're not getting out of that.

"Harry, we also have to see my parents, and Luna's dad. They get a subscription to the Daily Prophet as well. It's going to be a day to remember."

"May you live in interesting times." Harry said.

"Don't bring up that old curse."

_**Gringott's Diagon Alley Branch**_

Harry Potter and his wives were stared at everywhere they went. There were fierce whispers behind them, and every once in a while a flash from someone obviously holding a camera. They knew that there would be an evening edition of the Prophet, immediately.

Once inside of the branch, they could see that business was booming. The lines were queued up and he immediately knew that they would be here for quite some time. He sighed, resigned to that fact.

"Harry, why don't we just go see the head goblin?"

"Good idea, and he approached Griphook."

"Good morning yourself, Mr. and Mrs. Potters," He said with a slight sneer.

"I need to get into the Potter family vault."

"Not possible."

"Excuse me?"

"You will not be able to access the Potter vault for another two days, Mr. Potter. Once you're seventeen…" Griphook was cut off immediately by a blast of lightning coming from Harry's outstretched, wandless, hand.

"RAGNOK, NOW!" He bellowed, electricity crackling off of his hands. He saw the tiny goblin stand up in utter fear, before nodding and quickly disappearing. Moments later Ragnok appeared with a complete compliment of goblin guards.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this." Ragnok asked angrily.

"As I told Griphook I need access to the Potter vault, for my own reasons."

"And he told you that was not possible." Ragnok said simply. "You have access to your trust vault and that should be sufficient."

"Can we take this into your office?" Nymmy asked quickly.

"What would be the purpose?" Ragnok asked back.

"Privacy for one, and two, to defuse the situation as it is currently presented, should the Goblins was to remain in favor with the ancient and most noble house of Potter." Hermione finished.

"This way." Ragnok said, and they all were followed by Ragnok's Goblin guards. Once inside, he offered them a seat.

"Mr. Ragnok, you find yourself in a precarious position at best. I'd like to get into my family vault to see about some jewelry for my lovely wives. You're teller, Griphook, rather than inquire as to the reason, took to deliberately refuse my request. In two days time, he said. Do you know what will happen in two days time should you refuse my request?"

"You tell me, Mr. Potter." Ragnok almost sneered.

"I will take ever galleon I have, melt them down into gold bricks and never do business with the goblins again."

"You can't do that. We won't allow it." He said, and at once the twelve guards immediate surround Harry and company. This proved to be the wrong thing to do. Harry placed his hands outstretched, and immediately an emerald green shield surrounded him as well as his wives.

"Don't move." Harry said quietly. As the guards rushed the four and came into contact with the shield, one at a time they fell to the ground utterly lifeless. "You really don't care for those who serve under you do you Ragnok?"

"Mr. Potter that will be enough, unless you wish to instigate another Goblin Revolt."

"Do not threaten me, sir. If I so wanted I could seal the building we're in right now and eradicate each and every goblin here, and you know it. I'm here for what is mine and you will allow me to do so. You will no longer impede me nor will you threaten me again, ever. Failure to comply with this will result in many dead, and I'm afraid, for you, that it would be quite one sided. Decide now."

"As you wish. You have proven yourself to be a worth adversary and ally. I will comply and will not attempt to cause you harm any further." He said, and with a wave of his hand, not only the deceased guards but the others whom did not attack disappeared.

"What was the purpose of this, a demonstration?"

"But of course, Mr. Potter. If we Goblins are going to ally ourselves against the Dark Lord, we needed to make sure that we were aligning ourselves with, not only the right side, but the side that would win this war."

"Ragnok, if Tom Riddle wins, all is lost."

"Mr. Potter, things are not always what they seem. You would do well to remember that. We will never intentionally cause you harm again, and you have our fealty, should you need to call on us. I needed this demonstration because you had caused me to become a bit curious as with the demonstration that you had provided in your trust vault. I wanted to see if another demonstration might quench my curiosity and you have done that.

_**Granger residence**_

Harry stood very still and nervously rang the door bell. It was still quite early and seeing that the Granger's Range Rover was still parked outside, he knew that they had been waiting for Hermione. They heard the patter of foot fall, and the door being unlocked. In front of them was his worst nightmare. A very angry looking Mr. Roger Granger.

"Inside, the lot of you. Mr. Potter I believe you and I need to have words."

"Not now, Daddy."

"Now see here, princess…"

"Honestly, Daddy, I'm not a little girl. Go get mum, and we can talk about this." Hermione ordered, before turning and placing her hand firmly in Harry's hand.

"Hermione, how could you." Jane Granger asked, looking almost to be an older version of her daughter.

"Mum, we, um…"

"Mrs. Granger, it's my fault." Harry said, resigned.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare play the martyr, do you understand me. It was all of our faults. We decided to go and have some fun, something that dunderhead, here," Hermione said pointing at Harry, "has never had in his life outside of school. We were drinking, and before you start, ALL of us understand why it's a bad thing, believe me."

"We'll have it annulled." Jane said, simply.

"Can't." Hermione said simply.

"Why not, Hermione Jane Granger, why now?"

"Consumated."

"Divorce." Jane countered.

"Can't, as well. Wizard marriage would not be eligible for divorce without specific circumstances."

"Such as?"

"Infidelity, which automatically results in a loss of one's magic. Breaking the law with the use of an unforgivable curse, and/or somehow formally dishonoring the spouse. I refuse to dishonor Harry, so that is out of the question."

"Consumated? Is there something else that you're not telling me?"

"Pregnant."

"Abortion!" Roger Granger piped in, raising up to full height, eyeballing Harry with complete and utter madness.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Hermione roared, standing up to her full height, which was only five foot eight inches, compared to her father's six foot two inches. Unfortunately for him, he now was in a room which had three pregnant women and one very angry wife.

"ROBERT JEFFREY GRANGER HOW DARE YOU THINK WE WOULD FORCE OUR BABY TO GIVE UP HER OWN. OUR GRANDCHILD IS IN THERE AND I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO THINK FOR ONE INSTANT THAT YOU WOULDN'T LOVE IT. GET OVER YOUR ANGER, OR DID YOU FORGET HOW WE ENDED UP GETTING MARRIED!?" Jane was on the war path, and now her five foot six inches stood in front of him, menacingly.

"Honey…" He started.

"DON'T HONEY ME, SHALL I TELL THEM, THEN, THAT WE WERE IN LAS VEGAS, NEVADA IN THE STATES AND GOT MARRIED BY NONE OTHER THAN SOME HORRID ELVIS PRESLEY IMPERSONATOR?" She was on a roll, now, and wouldn't stop. She turned toward her daughter who was now in complete shock. "We were on winter holiday in the states. Roger and I had been dating seriously now for a couple of years, and we started doing shots once Mr. Sneaky figured out how to break into the liquor cabinet. An hour later we're standing in front of Elvis Junior say I do while he sang love me tender."

"Bloody hell." Hermione said.

"HERMIONE GRANGER, LANGUAGE!" Jane said loudly, before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'm Jane Granger, I don't suspect that you remember me much, as we've only met once before, but I've heard nothing but nice things about you. Welcome to the family." She ended politely, while taking both of them into a tight but warm hug.

"Thank you." Harry said meekly.

"Now, I don't suspect that you're going to be having these young ladies dressing like Arabian princesses?" She said with a light but gentle smile.

"ABSOLUTE NOT!" Harry said, warily.

"And you are to take care and guard our daughter with your very life, do you understand? I've I hear anything at all bad, you can expect hell on earth." Roger said.

"Sir, if there is anything left of me after your daughter, Nymmy and Luna are finished with me you're more than welcome to finish the rest off." He said simply as he was stating a fact.

_**Quibbler Building – Diagon Alley**_

Harry Potter thought that things would go much smoother with Leonard Lovegood. He had been a kind natured man, and had been more than helpful with the article previously. He thought that the man would be more understanding. He was completely and totally wrong.

Harry spent a complete hour bouncing back and forth dodging for cover as some pretty serious hexes, curses and even interesting transfiguration took place. The shorter man, her father was a brilliant wizard with a fierce love for his daughter. Finally after an hour Harry, unfortunately messed up. Leonard caught him in his sights.

"Expelliarmus!" He screamed, knocking Harry to the floor and catching his wand in his free hand. Thinking that things were won, he approached the fallen man, and to his utter surprise found out about Harry's affinity towards wandless magic.

"SILENCIO! INCARCEROUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" Harry bellowed, and then at the sight of the man starting decent, "ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"

Harry quickly levitated his father-in-law over to his seat. Having a hard time of it, he looked over to Nymmy seeing her giggling furiously along with Hermione and Luna as well. He sighed heavily before finally giving up and looking at Nymmy.

"Well, Auror Potter, is there any way to selectively remove the Petrificus Totalis without the others?" Harry asked, watching as she beamed at her name, and as a quick wordless spell hit Leonard Lovegood, he immediately plopped down into his seat.

It wasn't an easy battle to win with Mr. Lovegood. It could be very easy to see that he was a Hufflepuff through and through and more than anything, he was fiercely protective of his only daughter. Luna explained everything that Hermione had said with her own father, and after it was over.

"Daddy, I'd already given Harry my oath of loyalty before this even happened. I love you, but I love him as well. I wouldn't have been tricked into anything, and he loves me, as a friend and so much more."

"Is this true? He said, calmly looking into Harry's eyes.

"Yes sir." He said.

"If you ever hurt her, I will send you to the hell where people are hung upside down and skinned alive, understand?" He said with a burning passion deep within his eyes that conveyed his heart-felt love and adoration for Luna.

"Crystal."


	20. Hell is a bouncing Ferret

19. Hell is a Bouncing Ferret

Harry Potter was on a mission, with three very beautiful and fun young ladies. However this mission, which he had chosen and volunteered to be on was one that was filled with utter disappointment. The objective was to obtain a present for Neville.

The problem with that objective was that while Harry did consider Neville a good friend, that he really didn't know the boy all too well. He knew that he had a stellar knack for Herbology, and was a crack shot in Defense against the dark arts when pushed into a corner.

Harry was pulled in each and every direction, and this was becoming rather bothersome to him having his three wives with him as they were so dissimilar from one another. Hermione wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts and suggested getting Neville Gottschalks guide to Herbology. Harry thought that was a decent idea, recalling Neville mentioning that particular volume while he was preparing for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament during his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, quickly getting his attention. "It's a hundred galleons."

"WOW, for a book?"

"Well it is an original edition, and it's signed by the author as well."

"Well, that would be perfect for Neville." Luna chimed in from behind Harry's ear. Harry had been giving her a piggy back ride during their entire stroll through Diagon Alley. Right at this particular time she was squirming on his back.

"Luna, sweety, you're distracting me and…" Before he could say another word, Harry lost his footing, and began to fall backwards. Fortunately, for Luna at this point in time, everything from Harry's perspective slowed down, and he twisted against the gravity falling face forward with a loud resounding thump. "OOF!"

Luna at this point, relinquished Harry and quickly helped her husband to his feet. He was alright, of course, it was the ground that had broken his fall and looked quite cross and this unfortunate impact.

"Luna, Nymmy, before we go, I want every defense book that we don't currently have, as well as a complete set of Sixth year text, and two complete seventh year text for Mione and me. We're going to have to cram a lot of work after tomorrow and this isn't exactly going to be a walk in the park."

"Harry, aren't we planning on returning to Hogwarts anyhow?"

"It really depends on whether or not the Board of Governor s decide to allow the school to be re-opened." Luna chimed in.

"It will re-open, however I'm not sure that it will be the best place for us. We'll have to wait and see. The bottom line is we'll need to train, so make it quick ladies, I'd like to get a battle cloak and a dragon wand holster for Neville."

"That's a excellent idea, Harry." Hermione said, before making a mad dash for tomes upon tomes awaiting her.

One hour later, and a few hundred galleons lighter, Harry and entourage made it out of the book store and into the Alley again. A quick stop at Olivanders, brought things into focus for Harry, forgetting that the old wand maker hadn't been seen for quite some time. He then dragged everyone to Madame Malkins to Order the Cloak, and was advised it would be ready within the hour.

"We're going to be cutting it close, Harry. The party starts in two more hours." Nymmy said as they stepped back into Diagon Alley.

That is when it happened. The big it. The mysterious it that always and eventually happens when you're Harry James Potter, boy-who-lived. Harry just happened to be looking up at the strange black clouds in the sky when twenty death eaters arrived via portkey right in front of them. The one just a few feet in front of Harry was unmistakably Lucius Malfoy, as his platinum blonde hair was exposed cascading down his shoulders.

"Well if it isn't Potter and his whores!" Lucius sneered at him before he continued. "Rudolphus! Rastiban! Antonin! It appears that we've earned our Christmas bonus early."

"Uncle Lucy, that's no way to talk to family. Where's the love?" Harry joked, but at the same point, took position in front of his ladies. Luna jumped back into position atop Harry's back, and pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed it quickly at Lucius.

"You're no family of mine."

"Oh, I quite disagree, since I'm married to Nymmy here, and she is Andromeda's daughter, who in turn is Narcissa older sister. Surely someone as particularly dimwitted as your self can obviously see the connection."

"Potter…"

"Come now, Uncle Lucy, give us a hug. Congratulate us!" Nymmy chimed in with the egging.

"How dare y…" Lucius started, but Harry heard Luna quickly mutter a spell that he remembered seeing performed two years earlier on another Malfoy , and nearly choked on his laughter as he watched the father take the same transfigured form as the son.

Harry's eyes followed Luna's wand movements and all the death eaters stood in utter shock as the mission commander, now a very blond ferret bounced back and fourth and finally landed down the pants of a very put out looking Rodolphus Lestrange.

Grabbing his wives quickly, Harry brought up the same emerald green shield that he had earlier at the bank as he heard nineteen death eaters scream AVADA KEDAVRA at once. To their shock, the spells simply joined the shield, doing nothing to their intended target.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Antonin Dolohov screamed, as he fired the spell over and over and again and again to no avail. Harry and company simply smirked at the group before walking forward. As Harry's shield came in contact with the closest of the death eaters, they began to fall, one at a time. Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange were the first to come in contact. Without a warning, they heard the sounds of emergency portkey being utilized.

What they didn't see was in a dark corner, no less than ten meters from where Harry was standing was a rat with a silver paw. That rat had watched the entire exchange and was currently rolling around on its back in a fit of giggles.

The four of them stood there in shock and moments later, Aurors arrived, surrounding them. They're wands were confiscated briefly while running a Priori Incantatum, showing that none of the group had used the unforgivables.

"Auror Tonks, report." Kingsley Shacklebolt asked loudly.

"Lucius Malfoy accompanied by twenty or so death eaters portkeyed in for some mayhem. Unfortunately for him, he arrived approximately 1 ½ meters in front of us. He immediately instigating an argument with our husband. Luna transfigured him into the ferret that you see," She said pointing down at their feet. "Harry cast this amazing green shield, and it absorbed at least one hundred Avada Kedavra's shot at all of us."

"BLOODY FREAKING HELL!" One of the Aurors exclaimed, taking Harry's wand back in hand and casting the Priori Incantatum once more revealed. "Sir, this wand wasn't used. Mr. Potter, do you have another wand on you?"

"No sir… I didn't use my wand."

"Wandless?"

"Yes sir, I did it wandless."

"Can you demonstrate the shield?"

"I'm not sure… It's only worked one other time, and both occurrences I was rather stressed out."

"Love?" Nymmy said, quietly, getting his attention. "Harry, this could possibly save lives. Think about it. You're the only one whose ever survived this curse, now, we three are added to that very small list."

"Mr. Potter, can you please demonstrate the shield?"

"Back up." Harry said, frustrated. When the Aurors gave him more than enough room, he scrunched up his face, shut his eyes and relived what happened with Uncle Lucy. Feeling the green light surround his wives and him, he opened his eyes. "Whose authorized to use the unforgivables?"

"I am, Harry." Kingsley said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Auror Shacklebolt shouted at the top of his lungs and watched in awestruck fascination as the rather large emerald green beam rushed at them only to be absorbed by the shield.

"MERLIN'S BEARD HARRY! That was bloody brilliant. We've got to get the Unspeakables in on this so that they can test it and duplicate it."

"Sir, can we put that off until the 1st? I've got to be at the Longbottoms in a little over an hour for Neville's Birthday, and I'd appreciate it if we could keep this under wraps for a bit. I don't know who may have seen what happened today, and if the Prophet gets word, it will ruin the element of surprise."

"Understood." Kingsley said, turning towards his team. "Level one priority, wipe everyone within a hundred meters, and get it done now.

Harry, Nymmy, Hermione and Luna went about their business in Diagon Alley. The finished collecting the gifts and portkeyed to Longbottom Manor with only three minutes to spare. Neville was surround by many people that Harry, Hermione and Luna recognized immediately as members of the D.A.. What caught Harry's eyes was the close proximity of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott to Neville. Even more curious were the intertwined fingers of all three as the approached.

"What Harry? You're the only one who can have a large need to be loved?" Neville said with a genuine smile.

"Looking good Longbottom." Harry said, quickly, "And no, more power to you. Hello Susan, Hannah."

"Hello Harry, good to see you, and congratulations!" Hannah said with a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Hannah."

"Sorry to hear about the Weasleys." Susan chipped in, and then watching all four faces fall realized her mistake. "Really I am."

"That's Okay, Susan." Hermione said. "And thank you."

Walking towards the house, Harry took in his surroundings. Neville's gardening was even more immaculate as what he himself had done at Privett Drive each and every summer. Looking over at his friends, he decided one thing, then and there.

"Neville?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Today's about you. Let's leave talk of the others alone and just have some fun."

"That's cool Harry. Dad's got some Jagermeister in the house. Wanna do some shots later?" Neville said with an evil grin which in turn caused all three of his wives to burst into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

The walked through the house, and then out the back door to where the party had been assembled. Harry was in awe of everyone he saw. The whole DA was there, even Marietta and Cho. He started to panic as he noticed the twins walking up to him, a mask of indifference upon there faces. _'It would come to this,'_ he thought.

"Harry…

May we…

Have a moment…

Of your time?" Each finishing off the others thought without a trace of humor.

"Sure." He finally managed to say.

George started, "First off Harry, we do not blame you whatsoever for what happened with our mum."

Fred finished, "Yeah, Harry, like Forge said, it wasn't your fault that she got a little puckish with your funds. At least you got them back. But what are you planning for our sister and icle Ronniekins?"

"Well…"

"Listen Harry, I would clearly understand if you sent them to Azkaban for the rest of their natural lives for what they did…

"… and what they planned on doing…

"But then, where is the fun then in paying them back…

"Right and Proper." They finished together before starting again. "And Harry, don't think that we didn't know it was you that was helping us out, via your altogether beautiful and blonde wife."

"Thanks Harry." Again, they finished together.

"Well, I have to think things over. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy one, and if the rest of your family hasn't already figured out about my assistance, please don't tell them. I know your dad and he's a very proud man."

"Understood," Gred said, saluting Harry.

At this point, surrounded by his friends and wives, Harry was approached by Alice Longbottom. He couldn't make out her expression because of the myriad of emotions that flipped through the woman, but when she was right in front of him, she embraced him, welcoming him to her home.

"So nice to see you again, Harry."

"Thanks, ma'am. You have a very nice home."

"That's thanks to my Neville. I hope that you'll stay the evening and we can all go to Gringott's tomorrow morning?"

"Well, Andromeda and Ted are coming as well, and we've been staying there." Harry said, finally.

"Harry, I know Andy. Don't let her snarkiness confuse you with being mean or spiteful. Maybe mischevious, as all of the Blacks were, but she's a really nice person, deep down, ask Nymmy." Alice said, nodding towards Nymphadora, before embracing the girl in a hug. "So nice to see you again, dear."

"You as well, and we're not _all_ snarky, you know." She said with a grin, which caused Harry to start a coughing fit. At this she scrunched up her nose, before turning on her husband. "WHAT DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY HARRY JAMES POTTER?!"

"Not snarky, eh?" Harry managed to work out between coughs.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I COME FROM A VERY WELL RESPECTED FAMILY THAT VALUES HONESTY, AND LOYALTY AND ABOVE ALL ELSE INTELLIGENCE?"

"Then would you kindly explain the Marauder known as Padfoot?" Harry asked with a grin and with that she pounced on him, tickling him fiercely.

Unfortunately for Harry, this would be an all out mutiny against him. Harry was flat upon his back, when Luna approached from the Left and Hermione the right. He looked at them with a pleading in his eyes, begging to be saved. To his utter dismay, when they were within arms reach the took his arms, while scissor leg-locking his extremities.

Harry looked at them now in complete shock as Nymmy viciously attacked his midsection. Her fingers were nimble and light in there touch and Harry found himself being savaged with gales of laughter that quickly changed into high pitched girl like laughter and that is when it happened now for the second time.

Harry's hair changed, from dark black to Lily red, while his eyes stayed the same. He, rather than shrink down, elongated his body, knocking Nymmy from him. However, Hermione and Luna held fast to their target.

"Harry, you're a bloody Metamorphmagus!!!" Neville shouted in shock, before Nymmy, Hermione and Luna looked down at him, before back at Neville.

"So, you don't think that should be a reason for us to stop, is it?" Hermione asked with a very devious glint in her eyes.

"Well, no…" Neville said, finally with a smirk, "Far be it for me to step into Potter family business. Sorry mate." He said, before wandering off.

Gred and Forge, however seemed to be deep in thought, and with looking at one another immediately began planning many pranks involving Harry and Nymmy with their unique talents.

"S-S-S-STOP! P-P-Please, s-stop. I-I-I give, I give."

"Say Potter women are always right, and Potter men need to know their place." Never stopping her devilish administration of wiggling nimble fingers.

"YEAH!" Hermione and Luna said, smugly.

"P-P-P-Pot-POTTER WOMEN ARE ALWAYS RIGHT!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before, once again, bursting again into a fit full of uncharacteristic giggles.

"And???" Luna asked loudly.

"P-P-POTTER MEN N-NE-NEED T-T-TO KNOW THEIR PLACE!" Harry said finally resigning his fate.

Nymmy leaned down, and gently kissed Harry very passionately. Hermione was next to lean across and do the same. Finally Luna ended the process with her own version of the kiss and then helped Harry up. He looked around the back yard now, noticing that every eye was on him, and everyone was laughing, good-naturedly at him and with him.

"Harry, mate, I was going to tell you how bloody jealous I was that you had three very beautiful wives, but after that display, well." Neville said with a hint of fear. However at that point in time Neville felt Susan squeeze his right hand, at the same time that Hannah did the same to his left. He smiled at both of his friends, before looking at Harry again. "You've more than got your hands full, Harry. I'm afraid for you, should you ever make them angry.

"I can say the same for you, Neville. Never underestimate the power of the House of Hufflepuff. I'm sure those two could be equally intimidating."

Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ginny Weasley's Cell

The witch formerly known as Ginerva Molly Weasley was pacing back and forth inside the his cell. He looked at Jonathan Spinnet now with utter uncertainty. What was being asked of him wound certainly tarnish the Weasley name forever more, and most certainly ostracize the family from the Wizarding world.

The was a wild range of emotions going through his head at the moment, but the most prominent of them all was anger at his father. Ginny Weasley had been Arthur's baby girl and yet, during this whole time of being incarcerated, he hadn't visited his daughter a single time. Rage, anger, hatred and a need for revenge were the prominent emotion. There was also a deep sorrow for her father. She, as Ginny, had gone along with her mother's hair-brained scheme.

"Is there a problem, Godric?" Jonathan asked, holding out four small wooden rune-covered cubes. The name that Jonathan had used dug into the back of Ginny's mind and bore into him now. '_I am Godric Weasley. That silly little girl with her infatuation and a need for a prince is gone. I am Godric Weasley. I will have my revenge,'_ He now thought bitterly.

"No there isn't a problem. Tell me again, what am I supposed to do, and when am I to do it?"

Hogsmeade – Hog's End

Draco Malfoy was not a stupid man. He had done plenty of things that had looked foolish. His constant arguments and fights with Potter was something that he had grown to relish. It wasn't that he was evil, however, he did enjoy the banter and the competition that he had been provided. Unfortunately for Draco Malfoy, he didn't react well to being shown up and tended towards anger when being outdone by Harry James Potter.

Draco paced his room back and fourth. Having only been here a couple of days and not permitted to leave the room whatsoever, he was becoming nervous. There were still many Aurors looking for both him and his godfather. _'Nothing good would come of being here,'_ he thought. So he paced, making sure not to let his presence be known and staying far from the window.

Draco Malfoy was a man that had grown up with privilege all of his life, at least that is what it had appear to everyone else on the outside. What happened on the inside of Malfoy Manor was something else entirely. Lucius Malfoy was not a kind or loving father. He was belligerent and cruel man. The one thing that Draco loved about his father, which was a consistent thing, was his absence.

With his father's absence came a great many things. The one and most important thing was the attention that he received from his mother. Narcissa Black-Malfoy loved her son and showed it to him on the conditions that he never to reveal what the two of them did together while his father was away. He was provided with attention and guidance. The attention was in the form of providing him with a wizarding education on the aristocracy and hierarchy of the wizarding world and how things worked. She showed him how to network and how to make friends.

Lucius' education of Draco came to be completely counter productive. As a direct result the only friends that Draco ended up with were Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle. The two friends were dimwits and Draco knew this plainly. They would do whatever task that he wished for them to perform. He had is sycophant in Pansy Parkinson, as well, but there was no real love between them.

As he passed the fire place in the corner for the thirtieth time, green flames erupted from the dead logs. Instead of someone coming through, however a face appeared amongst the fire.

"Hello Draco."

"Mum?"

"Yes, Lord Malfoy it's mum." She said plainly before throwing a bit of parchment. At her son. "Say the lines and come through. It is safe." He read the parchment quickly before grabbing a hand full of floo powder.

"Number twelve Grimauld Place!" He screamed and then disappeared from the room.


	21. One hell of a revelation

**20. One hell of a revelation**

_**Number Twelve Grimauld Place**_

Draco felt the air leave his lungs as his sailing body came in contact with the wall from the force of the spells hitting him in the chest. His eyes were wide with wonder and astonishment as he couldn't believe that his own mum, aunt and cousin would do such a thing to him, Draco Malfoy. Thankfully, he went without injuring anything outside of his pride.

"Draco, dear, what are you thoughts on the Dark Lord?" Aunt Bellatrix asked with a gleam in her eye.

"He's a half-blood wanna-be demonic arse!" Draco sneered, expecting another round of spells. Unfortunately for his mental health, Bellatrix fell down into a fitful round of giggles, and his mother very un-Narcissa-like snorted.

"He's a Black through and through ladies. My compliments to how you reared this one, Cissy." Regulus stated plainly.

"Well, it took awhile having to hide what he really was from his father." Narcissa commented.

"Let's not forget my acting skills thanks to a great coach." Draco chimed in. "However, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS WITH THREE ON ONE!?"

"CONSTANT VIGILIANCE, BOY!" Screamed a very familiar voice coming from the entrance way.

"M-M-Mad-Eye M-M-Moody?! What the bloody hell are you doing here, Professor Moody?"

"I was never your professor before, but that is about to change."

To say that Draco Malfoy was a bit confused would be an enormous and grievous error. Everything that he had known about his mum and his aunt were irrevocably altered for ever. The fortunate thing for that was that it was a very good thing. Mum and Bellatrix wouldn't say anything about their husbands just yet, however did state that later this evening, things would become much clearer.

People came and went at number twelve, and a lot of them were people that Draco had never thought would see in the same room. Severus Snape was seen talking adamantly with both Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. What threw Draco for loops was what he found on his godfather's face and the sounds coming from him. He was laughing, and it wasn't a dark or evil laugh. No, it was a whole-hearted belly shaking laugh which served to unnerve him. He couldn't hear what they were discussing, however.

Mad-eye Moody was a very intimidating individual. He was nothing like Barty Crouch Junior, who was snarky and mischievous. No, Mad-eye was straight to the point of being slightly less than psychopathic in his approach. Moody had grabbed him roughly by the nape of his neck and taken him to the attic, which appeared to be a training area of sorts.

It was obvious that it had been magically enlarged. There was padding on the floor and on the walls and the cover material appeared to be made of dragon hide. There were free weights as well as Nautilus equipment off to one side, and a small track of at least fifty meters.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're here to test you and see what mettle you have. I want you to start firing spells at me. Anything goes but the unforgivables. We'll look at them later. BEGIN!"

**_Longbottom Manor – Guest Suite_**

Harry Potter woke up in a very familiar position. Nymmy was snuggled up to him on the left, Hermione was snuggled up on his right, and Luna Lovegood-Potter was very comfortably snuggled up down below where his belt should be, stroking his now stirring shaft. Harry looked down at her seeing that she was clearly awake. She licked her lips as she was about to take him in her mouth. Harry did the unthinkable, closing his eyes in concentration.

Luna watched in horror as she was about to do one of her favorite things for her Harry, which he seemed to enjoy the last time, when his lovely cock began to shrink. When he was finished it was no longer than the tip of her pinky, yet still very erect. She frowned, looked up at her husband and saw the smile on his face. Luna pouted for just a moment, before the dreamy look returned and she took his small state between her lips and gently licked the tiny bulbous tip.

She looked up at him, watching his eyes flicker open, and look directly into her soul. He couldn't deny her, and release the transformation, which shocked Luna for a moment, having his full length buried down her welcoming throat. She hummed softly while moving only her tongue gently right and left tantalizing the underside of Harry engorged member until he came deep and powerfully down her throat.

Luna, for her part in the pleasure, only released Harry when he had finally softened. She then tucked him back away, looked up at her husband and smiled serenely at him. He beckoned her to come closer and she rose before laying lightly atop his prone form.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." She said, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you, Luna, "Harry said breathlessly, and blushing deeply. "That is certainly the most wonderful way to wake."

"Then I shall make sure that you wake that way more often." She said as if it were a matter settled.

"Mmm." Hermione stirred in her sleep before peaking out of her left eye seeing the other two in snuggle mode, she pulled her head up from Harry's shoulder, turned his head in her direction before giving him a soul searing kiss which curled both of their toes.

"Oi! Potter, just because you married three beautiful highly intelligent women doesn't mean you shirk your responsibility to me!" Nymmy complained, causing Harry's head to swivel like a owl into her direction, and Nymmy for her part, did her best to mimic what Hermione had done, before she released the kiss.

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant." Nymmy sighed before laying her head back down on Harry's shoulder and snuggling in.

"What time is it?" Harry asked lazily.

Hermione lifted her wrist checking her watch, "Quarter til Eight."

"Bloody hell! We're late! We need to be need to be at Gringotts at Nine." Harry said urgently.

This, of course, caused a train wreck of nakedness. Bodies were flailing about trying desperately to free themselves of this prison which was called a bed. Unfortunate for Harry, he was beneath Luna, and when all of them tried to do the same thing at once, the flopped around until four 'Oofs,' were heard as the same owners of the four's bums came in immediate contact with the cold hard wood floor.

Thankfully, the Bathroom shower was immense, and the proceeded to wash and scrub each other, in a non-sexual way as time was an utmost concern. Washcloths were used with utmost speed, precision and, of course, accuracy. Heads were scrubbed in a merry daisy-chained doughnut, and then properly rinsed and conditioned. All in all it took less than ten minutes.

Unfortunately, upon arriving downstairs, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Nymmy were faced with a mad house of activity. Harry watched as the Longbottoms made mad dashes back and forth and it occurred to Harry that they were just as late as their hosts, so the sense of urgency was needed immediately. Grabbing some toast and jam, some fresh fruit and yogurt that had been laid out by one of the Longbottom house elves; they all ate quickly and in relative silence. Moments later, Frank, Alice, Neville, Harry, Nymmy, Luna and Hermione disappeared in a flash of green flames.

**_Gringotts – Office of Wills and Trusts_**

Director Ragnok sat calmly in his office contemplating a great many things that the immediate future would reveal. First and foremost was the Goblin/Potter alliance, which was tenuous at best given the test that he had required of the Soon to be Lord Potter-Black, Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He knew that the boy learning the secrets of his familial titles would be the last test of the alliance, however was fairly certain that he would pass. He was remarkably intelligent, and treated Goblins, House Elves and Centaurs all with a modest respect as if he were dealing with humans.

Dealing with Potters throughout the ages had always be a bit different, Ragnok mused. He had been on this earth for over five hundred years and had seen Countless Potters come and go through the door of Gringotts. They were brave and strong all. Some were arrogant, as the current Potter's father had been growing up, and some had remained so until their dying day, as Harold Godric Potter, the Current Lord's great-great grandfather, and name-sake, had been absolutely insufferable. Harry James Potter was a powerful adversary, and would be a powerful ally in this war.

There was a knock on the door followed by a smaller goblin that Ragnok immediately recognized as his nephew, Griphook. He still appeared to be a bit charbroiled from his encounter with the young Lord. He spoke quickly in native goblin tongue and advised that all were present and ready for the reading.

"Send them in Griphook." He said, with a devilish smile showing each and ever pointed tooth. Looking down at his desk, he ran his hand over the cover of the book that Lily Potter had left for her son, knowing very well of its contents.

Harry James Potter was the first to enter closely followed by Nymphadora Lily Potter, Luna Selene Potter and Hermione Jane Granger-Potter. Followed close by Andromeda and Ted Tonks, then succeeded by Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom. The quickly took their seats, and once the doors were closed, with a feral grin Director Ragnok spoke.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming at this early hour to hear the Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter." He said and with a loud clap of his hands, three pensieves appeared on the long granite table the assembled crowd sat around. The director walked calmly over to the table to a small set of stairs, ascended them regally and the placed his hand on the first pensieve.

Harry sat there quietly, feeling Nymmy's hand in his right hand while Hermione's hand was in he left. Luna, who sat the left of Hermione, reached around her from behind and gently rubbed her husband back while looking at the projected three dimensional image of Lily Potter.

"Harry, it me, Mum. I'm afraid that if you're viewing this for its intended purpose then I'm not with you anymore. It truly saddens me if that is the case. Harry, I don't know how much time that I've had in your life. I do hope that it's long enough to see you get your Hogwarts letter and see you off to school, but we live now in troubled times. We've only just gone into hiding and right at the moment I had spent an hour and a half trying to get you sorted to sleep. Usually, you drift right off, but being in this house in Godric's Hollow rather than Gryffindor Manor, you've been a bit unsettled. That darling Nymphadora, I love her so, but I have the most horrible ordeals trying to pry you loose. She should be here as well. Harry, as I said before I don't know how much time we had together as I was dreadful with Divination, as was your father, however if it was brief please know that I love you very much, and that you're the most important part of my life. Not because of some stupid alcoholic's prophecy but because you're mine." She smiled genuinely for a moment, her eyes shining the brightest emerald green that he could see right into her soul. He could see what kind of person she was and in that very instant he knew that he was more like his mum than his dad, even though he suspected to see him in one of the other two pensieves. "Harry, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, is a threat, however I believe that this prophecy to be so vague that it isn't really helpful. I've expressed my concerns with Albus, and received no real assistance outside of helping us with the Fidelus charm that we have placed on our home..." Harry raised his hand forward and a flash of light from his palm caused the image to pause.

He released the ladies hands and took a deep breath. The rage within him was being held back with all the will power within him. 'He knew, and did nothing.' He thought. Tears were free flowing at this point at the utter betrayal that he felt for his parents. Harry took some slow deep and calming breaths, centering himself until a calm washed over him. He knew there was nothing that could be done to change the past, nothing could change what the headmaster had done, and no revenge could be exacted against the dead. He reached up again and allowed the message to continue.

"Harry we're well aware of a great many things and this message will show you that we did take other precautions. The order of the phoenix was created to battle the forces of darkness like Tom Riddle, however we found that they were not exactly what they seemed. Your father, along with Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, your godfather were known during the school days as Marauders. They came together and formulated a plan. That plan was to infiltrate the Death Eaters by any means necessary and after many rows and arguments it was decided that Peter would make that leap into the darkness. He also conveniently became our secret keeper. Harry, most importantly, Peter did not betray us. He helped us with our plan to get rid of Voldemort." At this she paused.

Harry was feeling absolutely and completely conflicted. How could Peter Pettigrew allow his so called friends to be killed and be thought of helping them? _'Helping them shuffle off this mortal coil,'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Harry, light and love of my heart, do not fret too much over this. The Order was corrupt, and completely self serving. They did nothing except gather data and in the end were no better than rag tag vigilantes. When we finally came to this conclusion, the Marauders came together with a few friends and decided that we would take a more active approach. If there was nothing to be done to save your father and me, we would ensure that you would be helped later in life. It is our wish, that should you have been separated from us due to our passing that you were to go to Sirius Black, as your godfather. Should he not survive hence from this recording then you were to go to the Longbottoms or the Tonks family. Under absolutely no circumstances should you ever go to my sister. Finally Harry, I leave you with my family vault. That's right Harry I do have a family vault. My maiden name wasn't Evans, as I was adopted. I was the sole survivor in an attack on my family. Our family surname was actually Nevars and I was the last descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw. That now passed to you, my son. I am so sorry that I couldn't be there with you right now. Hold me in your heart, Harry, as I for you." She said this and tears were streaming down the image of her. She looked back up and switched to another person in the room. "Andy and Ted, I leave you the sum on one million galleons and a hope that you do something fun with it, and if I know you Andy, that does not include pranking my son. Frank and Alice, I also leave you the sum of one million galleons. Please protect my son, and help ensure that he has the tools that he needs to face any adversity. Neville Longbottom, I hope that I get to know you growing up as well. You were a darling boy, and I often let Harry play with you, and in fact were at your parent's home just yesterday. I hope that you will be fast and long lasting friends. I leave you with the sum of five hundred thousand galleons and the hope that your thumb is as green as your mum. Nymphadora Tonks! Quit dragging my son all over creation long enough to really look at him. I know you love him, even now, and if he later feels the same you have my hope and blessings. I leave you the sum of five hundred thousand galleons. Harry, the remainder of my funds are yours, as well as the Ravenclaw library, the home and a very special gift that I believe that Director Ragnok is handing you right now. All my love, my dear sweet boy. All of it." She faded into the bright swirling silvery pool.

Director Ragnok walked quietly over to the boy and handed him a very ornate carved wooden box. Turning quickly and placing it on the table, he opened the box carefully to find a journal, a much smaller identical box and a curious volume of medical spells. Opening the smaller box caused every one in the room to gasp.

"What? It's just a ring." Harry said, looking at the ring carefully.

"Honestly Harry, that isn't just a ring. It's the Ravenclaw Signet ring. You place it on your finger and it signifies you as the rightful heir. Go on then." She beamed bright at him. He placed the ring on his finger, and looked up as Ragnok touched the next pensieve.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE BY FAR THE BEST LOOKING BLOKE THAT I HAVE EVER HAD THE FORTUNE TO LAY MY EYES ON, AND I'M NOT SAYING THAT IN A POOFY WAY, EITHER!" James Potter's image was floating for all of the world to see, the spitting image of Harry, only the eyes everyone claimed were brown were actually hazel with flecks of green, yellow and gold. Harry was soaking his father's image up. Harry, I too have a package for you, however you're going to need a couple of fingers free for me, I'm afraid," He paused for a long moment, giving the director a chance to bring another ornate box and placed in front of Harry. "Thank you director Ragnok," James said with a smile a slight bow. "Go on then Harry, open it up. There's a good lad. I hope you're a flyer and love being up in the air as much as I do. I can tell you this, your mum, love the gal to pieces but she reams me a good one each and every time I take you up, but you giggle and giggle. I can't help myself. Now, let get back to the important business. You may wonder why Remus, Sirius and Peter couldn't make it, and that's because they're here with me now, so there wasn't much of a point. In front of you, go ahead and take them out. You will find two Signet Rings. One of the rings is, of course, the official Potter Family Signet and the other being the Gryffindor Signet ring. That's right Harry, not only are you the Heir of Ravenclaw but the Heir to Gryffindor as well. Now listen carefully Harry because this is where things get a bit tricky. Placing these rings on your hand puts you in charge of a great many things, one being the control of Hogwarts, another being able to overrule the Minister of Magic himself on any decree, and a Founder's seat on the Wizengamut. There hasn't been a Founder seat taken in quite some time, so I expect you to use it. Additionally, in our family fault there is, of course, the usual large supply of galleons to dispense. Make sure that Remus is well taken care of, prank Sirius for me, and be sure to give Peter a wet Willy I think is what Lily called it. Muggle thing, but then again mum's muggle raised so go figure. I love you Harry. You're my heart and soul and the reason I became a better man. You mum is the reason I taxed myself to do so. Be safe and well."

Harry sat there in contemplation for a few moments trying to process this information. There was a lot to take in. The fact that he hadn't heard his mum and dad's real voice's since the incident after the third task and it was so brief. It really was just that an echo. He sighed for a moment, feeling Luna's gentle hand caressing his back. Harry was most appreciative of her. Her empathic ability was so dead on at times that she had to remain aloof most of the time to keep her sanity. Now, she was fiercely determined to help him maintain his own.

He looked at Hermione now and she had tears in her eyes, but wasn't openly sobbing. She had seen her mum and dad-in-law and they really reminded her that he was a fair mess of the two, both good and bad. She squeezed his had gently looked at him and smiled briefly, which he returned.

Director Ragnok was nervous, and that was putting it mildly. He knew that Sirius Black's pensieve would set things off, if it were to happen. Unfortunately, this late in the events there wasn't any turning back. He stood, climbed his stairs and activated the final pensieve memory.

"Harry, lad, bet you didn't expect to see this old mutt today, did ya? Well listen up because you my son are the next generation of the Marauders and as such you will become the new founding cornerstone for not only your family lines you've learned of today, but you will resurrect the Marauders and make it something to be respected again. I'm sorry to tell you this Harry, but you've been deceived by more people than you know. That being said, it's not all bad. I'm sure that you've heard about Peter today and yes, it is true. Harry, Peter Pettigrew went to work in the Department of Mysteries with your mum after we graduated from Hogwarts and you will never guess what the found. The Veil of Death wasn't that at all. It was created during the last goblin rebellion as a means to store prisoner because Azkaban had simply become overran. There were too many prisoners, too many people running amuck, and too fee judges to pass judgment. Prisoner were stunned and then passed through the veil. Harry, what I'm trying to tell you is that if Bella's plan worked, you have some dead folk that are waiting for you to go into the brain room and figure out how to get me out. Lily, Merlin love her was an excellent researcher and you should have received a medical book dating during that same time. Hand it to Hermione and get her clear mind to the task. Nymphadora should dust her Ravenclaw egg off," He paused and rapped three times on his head, "and lend a hand. Harry, watch out for that girl, Nymphadora. She was dead set on being your princess when she was younger and she still talks about you constantly. Rest assured she's not a demented fan girl, but a good solid loving person. Talk care of her and don't you dare break her heart. Just know that your Snuffles still loves you and always will." He said and finally disappeared.

A final small ornate box was gently placed in front of Harry. He didn't know what to think. Quickly he handed the book to Hermione and without a word she cracked it open immediately.

"Lord-Baron?"

"Please Ragnok, just because I have a title shouldn't dissuade you from familiarity. I'm still Harry."

"As you wish. Thoughts on this, then, Harry?"

"Merlin have mercy on Voldemort's soul, because I most certainly will not." Harry said with a look of resolve that wouldn't be swayed whatsoever.


	22. In Judgment's Perdition

21. In Judgment's Perdition

Things had been interesting at the will reading, and since that point that Harry handed the book over to Hermione she hadn't taken her nose from it. It was standard Hermione mode when she got a new tomb of knowledge. However, what she was find in the pages of this book, was sending her mind into over-drive.

"OH BLOODY FUCKING MERLIN!" Hermione screamed and cursed which was completely uncharacteristic of her.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry, just to be the owner of this book makes you an enemy of the ministry. They'll bury us!" She said with equal worry. Pacing back and forth she collected her thoughts before quickly turning to Harry and pointing out the passage she had just come across.

"Bugger." Harry said, resigned to his fate.

"What is it, love?" Nymmy asked worriedly.

"Apparently the Unforgivables weren't always as such. This is probably the last book that shows their true nature, and what's more, that there is a counter for the killing curse, or the stasis charm."

"You see, Tonks…" Hermione started, but got clearly flummoxed at the use of a name which no longer applied. "Nym, the Avada Kedavra charm was used in battle during the last goblin war. Goblins were notorious for using bladed weapons in battle, upon coming across a dying victim, one would cast the curse which would immediately cease life function and place the person in a form of stasis. That stasis would, of course, stop the heart as well as out body functions, which would in turn stem the body from bloody loss. Once in proper medical surroundings, the counter-charm would be used."

"So the ministry hid the fact that there was a counter for the killing curse as a form of inadvertently aiding the death eaters in the select murders that they were carrying out."

"Which also means that it is plain lost knowledge that the curse wasn't a curse at all, but a charm, and therefore a lot of lives could have been saved and hadn't been." Hermione stated plainly.

"Well perhaps it is lost or it is just a conspiracy to get the less than desirables out of the way. Regardless, when we face Tom, we use the counter curse on anyone who gets hit with the emerald green light." Harry said solemnly, looking at Nymmy, then smiling at Hermione, thankful that he put the book in her hands. "You know, 'Mione, you've got a bit of a mouth on you."

"Hush you." She said, walking up to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Let's get to the ministry, perhaps we can save someone, if they've not done anything to that Auror that Molly AKed."

Ministry of Magic – Atrium

Harry, Nymmy, Hermione and Luna Potter's approached the reception desk quietly, already wands present in their hands.

"Wands, state your names, and purpose for visit." The woman behind the desk said in a rather monotone voice that showed that these words were a scripted welcome that she rather hated, by the sounds of it.

"Harry Potter, Weasley Trial…" He was cut off, briefly with an elbow in the ribs from Hermione. "OW! 'Mione, what was that for?"

"Kingsley's right there, Harry." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

":Oi, Shacklebolt." Nymmy shouted across the room, noticing immediately as Kingsley perked up and rushed over.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kingsley asked, noticing the anxious looks in Harry and Hermione's eyes.

"What have they done with Dawlish's corpse?" Hermione asks without a hint of compassion.

"Ms. Granger, it's at the morgue at St. Mungo's. A little tact in the future goes a long way." Shacklebolt chided.

"Well, we'll need him for the trial. Can you have someone fetch him." Nymmy Potter asked quickly.

"Now see here. Ever heard of respect for the dead?"

"Not particularly, no. Dawlish was an arse, and you know it. Officially, I'm requesting that the body be brought here, immediately, as for evidence, and we're well within our rights to do so."

"I'll have to clear it with the minister, you know that Tonks." Kingsley said, forgetting and being reminded when Nymmy pushed up her left hand ring finger. "I mean Auror Potter." Kings said exasperated.

"Well he was a barrel of sunshine, wasn't he?" Luna said with a mock sneer, completely unbecoming and uncharacteristic of her.

"Luna, are you alright? The nargles aren't getting to you this morning, are they?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"Something just feels off, love, so be on your toes." Luna said with a heavy sigh, before lifting her head and placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

As they made there way to the lift, Harry noticed that there were people just starting to filter out of the ministry and realized that it must be getting closer to lunch time. While he didn't eat a large breakfast whatsoever, he knew that after an hour or so that they would all be famished. A quick lunch would be just the thing they'd need and being so close to Muggle London, he figured they'd get some fast food.

As they entered the lift to go down they were quickly approached by a reporter that Harry and Hermione, both, dreaded seeing again. She quickly boarded and sent the lift off on its way. Turning, Harry noticed that she didn't have the familiar quick quotes quill that she was infamous for, but a simple quill and an honest look of surprise at what luck she had.

"Mr. and Mrs' Potters, how nice to see you today. Mind a quick quote as to what you expect to happen today at the Weasley trial?" She asked in earnest.

"Justice to be served." Luna said simply.

"May I quote you on that Mrs. Potter?"

"Absolutely, but as a fellow journalist, I reserve the right and expectation to be allowed editorial rights to ensure that I am, neither, misrepresented nor misquoted. Furthermore, I reserve the right and heretofore provide you advanced warning that any slight of hand resulting in the previously mentioned actions will be looked upon as an act of aggression, and will be dealt with swift and stern measures. Luna said with a fire blazing in her eyes, before switching to a look of utter serenity. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, Ms. Lovegood…"

"That's Mrs. Potter and since there are three of us, you may address me verbally as Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Luna Potter in writing." Luna said, as the lift came to an abrupt stop at their destination.

The five occupants walked into the hallway which was a sea of madness. There were people and reporters everywhere that rushed upon them like a herd of wild Hippogriffs. Unfortunately, at that moment, with Harry, rushing him was never a good thing. Wind whipped around him and his group, and the sounds of electrical discharge could be heard, causing the would-be assailants a moment of fear, which is all that they needed.

_**Ministry of Magic – Department of Magical Law Enforcement**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt was walking with determination and purpose. He found that Potter's request was beyond reprehensible. _'How can I, in good conscience, follow through with what was requested of me to do?'_ He thought to himself. As an Auror, it was his responsibility to inform his superior of the request and of Potter's status. Harry Potter had every right to pull the card that he did, but to what ends?

He came across the door leading to his boss's office, but found that he couldn't bring himself to enter. This was wrong. There were consequences to every action and there would be some for this as well. Pacing back and forth Kingsley wondered what Albus would have him do. He knew that the old man had a soft place in his heart for the boy and was always looking out for him. What would he do? The heir apparent has made a request, and reluctantly he conceded.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's inner turmoil was witness by only a few of the other Aurors present in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The reason was quite simply that everyone currently not on assignment was in the hallways to the Wizengamot awaiting entry or protecting the valuable, mainly looking out for death eaters to ensure that they did not disturb the proceedings. The three that he saw here were only finishing up tedious paperwork. Quickly he knocked on the door before him, and upon hearing the affirmative to enter, poked his head inside.

"Madame Bones, may I have a quick word?"

"Do please come in Kingsley. What seems to be the problem."

"I've just come in contact with Harry Potter and he's had a strange request."

"And that would be?"

"He's asked for the body of Auror Dawlish to be brought into the courtroom."

"That's absurd. What would be the point other than to cause mayhem. Consider it overridden."

"I'm afraid that you cannot override the request. He's got his Signet Rings."

"Rings? Plural?"

"I'm afraid so. From what I was able to see he's wearing the Potter and Gryffindor rings, and another that I did not quite see. As Lord Gryffindor, his request goes beyond question. I thought I should let you know."

"Alright then, retrieve the body and be quick about it. Have every available Auror at the trial, and only the ones that are found to be readily available. Do not pull any from pressing detail. Is that understood?"

"Director, most of the Aurors that are not currently on duty are there already. Lord Potter's wives are already present, and that includes Nymphadora." Kingsley said quickly looking on in quiet trepidation.

"Thank you Kingsley. You're dismissed."

At the sound of her door being closed, she visibly relaxed. Life was getting more and more difficult and this charade would be more difficult to continue to pursue. She was getting tired. With that wary realization, she knew that it would only be a matter of days.

Amelia Bones visage looked up to see that she was, again, alone. She quickly reached into the top drawer of her desk. She sighed in of relief at seeing that there were still many vials of potion left. She watched as her hand was changing again as the wrinkled skin gave way to its actual hidden youth. She quickly grabbed a vial and drank down the contents.

Wizengamot Courtroom Seven

Rowena sat in chair beside her mum and her brother. She had become very nervous and had looked around the courtroom frantically for her love. She finally spotted him with the three traitorous woman. _'How could he do this to me?' _She questioned herself. _'Did he not know that we were meant to be together?'_

She plucked up her Gryffindor courage, and looked at him thoroughly. He hands had not been bound as Jonathan had said that they would not be. She was not a murderer, but only a suspect in the conspiracy to commit murder. There were things that could be done. She could be looking at a stint in Azkaban prison. She hoped that this wouldn't be the case.

She had been jealous, of course. There had always been that jealous that loomed in the back of her mind. She had watched as her mum had spent so much time with the other children. Ginny had been her mum's favorite, and so she had even harboured resentment there. She looked over at her brother now, and realized that Ginny was no more. What ever happened, going forward, there would no longer be a Ronald Bilius Weasley or Ginevra Molly Weasley.

"All rise." The Bailiff announced and at once every present took to their feet awaiting the chief justices along with the Minister of Magic to enter the proceedings.

_**Wizengamot Courtroom Seven – Lord Potter**_

Harry Potter was beginning to get nervous. He was hopeful that Auror Shacklebolt would come through with his request. He knew that what was about to happen would be turning the wizarding world on it's toes and knew that he had to make sure that this happened just right.

He looked down to the floor at the Weasleys present for trial. He knew that their greed was the reason for why they were here, and nothing more. Their stupidity led them to that greed and more importantly Molly Weasley… No Prewett was the source of both those motivations.

He looked throughout the floor and saw the remainder of the Weasley family present looking for seats. He quickly waved his hand and beckoned them over and saw the approach of Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. The quickly took seats with Harry with a look that could only be that of apprehension.

Harry felt Nymmy's hand gently squeeze his own, and looked her in the eye. He saw the worry in her eyes and knew that it wasn't for the outcome today but for her husband. He kissed her chaste on the lips and gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned once realizing that his was genuine.

"Hermione, what was the incantation, again?" Harry asked nervously.

"Glacialis Animus Restituo, and wave your wand in the infinity pattern towards the intended target. It's really quite simple, Harry." She smiled brightly at her husband.

"Thanks 'Mione."

"All rise." He heard the Bailiff and immediate stood to his feet as he watch the judges and the minister enter.

Quietly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the final box. He opened it took out the Black Signet ring and placed in on the pinky of his right hand. He looked down at that hand seeing that every finger, with the exception of his thumb, was now covered.

Once everyone was seated a din of silence came over the assembled crowd. Harry sat there not knowing that he was holding his breath. At the moment when the Chief Justice was about the speak, Kingsley arrived with the levitated corpse of Aaron Dawlish.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rufus Scrimgeour cried.

"Begging your pardon, Minister, however it was requested that the body of Auror Dawlish be brought to the proceeding as evidence against Molly Prewitt."

"Requested by whom." Scrimgeour managed to choke out.

"By Lord Potter, Minister." Kingsley Shacklebolt said simply.

"Lord indeed. Harry Potter!!!!" Rufus Scrimgeour screamed at the top of his lungs looking very puce and rivaling Harry's uncle.

Harry stood up straight and looked up at the Minister of Magic with utter loathing in his eyes. There was no hiding what he felt for the man.

"What is this Lord Potter nonsense?" Minister Scrimgeour demanded. What He didn't expect was for Harry to place his fist against a voting tablet.

"LORD BARON HARRY JAMES POTTER, EARL OF GRYFFINDOR, EARL OF RAVENCLAW, AND BARON HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK." The official court scribe announced and was beyond question.

At that announcement, the silence was replaced immediately. First it was the sounds of angry quills desperately scratching against parchment. Looking around Harry could see the reporters smiling gleefully to themselves as they described the events as they unfolded.

"Alright, Lord Potter, I'll concede to the title, however what was the purpose of bringing the corpse of one of my Aurors to this courtroom. It's an utter defilement."

"I'll have to agree to disagree with you, Minister." Harry said plainly, stepping out from where he was sitting and walking down the isle. He made his way to the steps and was now standing next to the sheet covered body. As he levitated the body now, he proceeded to walk until he was standing next to Molly Prewitt, and her to children. "Everyone must face what they have been accused of. Molly Prewitt is faced with the murder of Auror Aaron Dawlish, and of using an unforgivable curse to do so."

"We're well aware of that Mr… Lord Potter." Minister Scrimgeour said angrily as Harry uncovered Dawlish's face.

"Glacialis Animus Restituo!" Harry said, as he performed the wand movements flawlessly, and Auror Dawlish, having been dead for well over two weeks blinked his eyes and sat up.

"What is the meaning of this Necromancy!? Aurors seize this dark wizard immediately!" Scrimgeour screamed himself absolutely hoarse; however no one moved a muscle.

"Minister, this isn't Necromancy, it's the counter-charm for the Avada Kedavra charm. Yes, charm not curse. It appears your ministry has been hiding a great many things for an even greater many years from the good people of the wizarding world. Why would it be unforgivable if someone could simple come along and reverse it? The answer is it simply couldn't. Hiding simple magical spells has been at the forefront of the Ministry as well as dumbing down the children of England with providing mediocre professors to teach us how to defend ourselves. Minister Scrimgeour, you had the opportunity to set precedents with a mandate in placing you in office. Instead, you have towed the proverbial status quo. Minister, you had the opportunity to institute great change in this war and beef up your Aurors in number, and instead you put innocent people like Stan Shunpike in Azkaban for the appearance of doing something. So, Auror Dawlish, how do you feel?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well, um… a little confused as to why I'm no longer at the Weasley home?" He said with a small half smile.

"Minister, I'm not here to condone what Molly Prewett did by casting that spell a few weeks ago. She acted carelessly and with fear unbecoming of a Gryffindor. I as heir apparent for that house will forever turn my back on her, as well. However, the punishment must fit the crime. My request today is that when everything said and done that I receive an unbreakable vow of the three defendants. That they never seek me out or follow through with the intent to cause myself or my family harm. That the revoke all dark paths and will not actively seek to join the Dark Lord Voldemort…" He paused as almost every one present gasped. "… or any other Dark Witch or Wizard. Last, a public caning in the Turkish tradition in Diagon Alley with no less than twenty strokes. My finances have been returned to me and I do not wish to press charges should my demands of justice be fulfilled." Harry completed, turned and walked away.

_**Wizengamot floor – defendants table**_

And so it came to pass as that is when things went completely to Bloody Hell. Godric felt a rage swell within him at the fact that he felt that he had failed. There wasn't anything that he could do. He looked over to his sister and felt a swell of disgust as Rowena had her hand buried deep in her knickers. Her hand was working furiously diddling her moist wanting little cunny as her eyes never left the visage of Harry James Potter.

He felt a swell of jealous that the mother of his child was working herself into a frenzied mess over at the deluded fantasy of being with someone whom she did not belong. She had listened to Harry's rant and even saw him do the impossible in reversing the killing curse on someone dead over two weeks. The anger he felt boiled tumultuously inside of him now.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the four cubes. Turning them over in his hand he looked at his sister again as she pulled her hand free from her panties and slowly licked her fingers clean. He had to admit that the dimwit had turned him on. It was time. He grabbed her hand and pulled Rowena towards him. He quickly pulled her in front of the table that they had been seated in during the commotion caused by Harry's revelation. Now it was time to initiate his master's plan.

Placing the cubes in a quick thee meter square, and pressing the rune which caused the shield to pop up, he looked at Rowena with utter glee. The benefit of the runes was more than a shield as it shielded noise out of the confinement. However, those on the outside could here inside. He looked at his sister now with lust in his eyes.

"Disrobe now." Godric commanded and she complied instantly. He looked on her body now with open lust. Jonathan had placed an engorgement charm on his cock and it was now rock solid and the tip came half-way up his chest. His sister looked on with fear and trepidation at what was going to happen. She didn't want this, but was under compulsion to comply with whatever her brother wanted and Godric thought on this in utter glee.

"Lay down and make yourself ready like the wanton slut that you are. On second hand," Godric smirked, looking up at Harry now seeing the complete and utter shock at the situation, "Bend over and prepare yourself like a bitch in heat!"

Godric watched as his sister now prostrated herself flat on the ground. Her pierced nipples ground into the slate flooring. He quickly positioned himself at her entrance, feeling the heat of her lust for Harry, before slamming himself to pubis.

"HARRY!!!!!" Rowena screamed in a blood curdling scream.

Godric pulled out, noticing there was a small amount of bloody coating his shaft before lunging in again, and starting a pace. The screams from his sister for all intents and purposes caused Godric to lift up his head and laugh so manically that it left no question as to his sanity. He slammed her over and over, while watching the whole of attendance in the Wizengamot courtroom to stare in horror struck fascination.

Aurors were firing stunners which were only absorbed by the charmed rune shield. He looked down at his sister who was literally crying as her eyes never once left Harry's sight.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Harry screamed, looking in horror as Ginny was mercilessly raped by Ron. He felt something in him snap, however when her eyes locked with his. 'Her eyes aren't blue, they're brown.' He thought to himself before he suddenly came to the realization that the girl wasn't Ginny, It was Ron.

Godric smirked at Harry as he was helpless to do anything to get to him and knew there was nothing that was going to stop this scene from playing out. He reached back and slapped Rowena's arse hard causing his sister to yelp in pain. The frenzied rapture came over him as his heart was now totally and utterly consumed with hatred. _'How dare they take it all away!' _He thought bitterly as he pulled back again and slapped his sister again across her arse will full force. He looked up at his mother, searching for approval only to be caught in a look of utter disgust and shame.

"Accio Ronald Weasley!!!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lung and Godric looked down briefly in horror as his conquest, was yanked violently away from his still impaled cock, before twenty stunner slammed into him and he faded into blackness.


	23. The Hell of Naked Flying Redheads

22. The Hell of Naked Flying Redheads

Wizengamot – Lord Potter and Party

"Accio Ronald Weasley!" Harry Potter screamed without thinking, not thinking being somewhat of a bad thing for Harry Potter to overcome, which in turn caused a beautiful naked redheaded girl to find herself no longer impaled on her brothers cock.

She was flying, but not on a broomstick. She was flying in all of her delectable glory towards her Harry. Harry panicked and then suddenly was underneath a very grateful and nude Rowena Weasley. He felt her mouth crashing upon his with wanton abandon; however Harry wanted no part of this. He felt her undulating hips slammed him against his nether bits, and to his shame and horror, his body betrayed him at that moment. He struggled vainly against the girl who had been his best mate but to no avail. He had more than enough women in his life at this moment in time and quite frankly thinking about what he just did this girl was Ron. _'Ewww!'_ He immediately thought, repulsed by the fact that he former best mate was trying desperately to force her tongue down his throat.

Harry opened his hand and thought about his Jedi project. She was immediately lifted off of him, however instead of being thrown against some obscure wall with the force of the spell; the results were much more desirable. He very carefully manipulated the magic needed, utilizing the Wingardium Leviosa wordlessly. She was lifted off of him and she hovered in mid-air. Once this happened, Harry managed to stand upright, and survey three very unhappy wives. They looked at him in brief disappointment; however were glaring daggers at the naked witch.

"Thanks mate."

"I'm not your mate, Ron, and what's with being a girl? What's more, what with having your girly bits all pierced like a pin cushion and lastly what's with letting who I can only assume is Ginny, shag you in the BLOODY WIZENGAMOT? I wouldn't have noticed except that Ginny's eyes are brown, not blue." Harry said with determination.

"But you saved me!!!" Rowena protested vehemently in her defense.

"Oh don't go there. I'd have saved anyone in that predicament, and you didn't answer the question." Harry retorted.

"I… uh… I um…" Rowena stammered.

"Harry?" Nymmy said quickly, gaining his attention. "I don't think that she can answer you. There must be some kind of compulsion or she's been obliviated."

At that very moment, a decision was made by someone else in the room to do something that would end up being absolutely politically fatal. It was something that would have immediate and drastic recompense.

"Aurors, arrest this woman, under the authority of the Minister of Magic!" Harry recognized the voice of Deloris Umbridge, and immediately looked up to see that two Aurors had taken hold of Nymmy.

"Under what charges," Nymmy protested loudly.

"Statutory rape of a minor." Umbridge stated smugly.

"And who exactly is this minor." Harry said angrily.

"You are, Mister Potter."

"And you're doing this under the authority of the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes I am." She said, looking him squarely in the eye, with a huge toad-like grin.

"Well then, Deloris," Harry said a wry grin playing across his face as he looked up at Rufus Scrimgeour and seeing a look of triumph on his face as well. "You leave me no other choice."

"What's that boy?" Scrimgeour said with a sudden look of trepidation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, may I have your attention please as I'm afraid I must use my Founder's privilege and call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot for the purpose of a vote of no confidence for Rufus Scrimgeour, and would also like to request that Stan Shunpike be released to the ministry as a material witness. As head of house for the noble and most ancient houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Potter and Black, I present 4 ancestral votes in favor of no confidence, and I would also call as a reminder that Nymphadora Potter is my wife and I'm an adult. Something I believe that the two dunderheaded Ministry officials in Deloris Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour have forgotten. In addition to the call for vote of no confidence I would like to immediately declare formal charges against Deloris Umbridge for child abuse and Illegal use of a contract quill for use in punishing a minor during her tenure as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts during the school year in 1995. Aurors holding my wife, I suggest, that you find yourselves incarcerating that toad-like women, instead." Harry said as an unseen wind whipped around him and a crackling electric energy started to form around him, as well.

"Harry, what about Ron and Ginny? Something is going on here, and we need to know as soon as possible." Hermione said very quickly, noticing that familiar look in Harry's eye as taking everything in and searching deeply for any vague glimmer that might be suppressed guilt. "Don't go and start blaming yourself for this, either. Remember what we were here for today."

"Hermione's right, Harry." This time it was one of Luna's first public appearances of lucidity. "Ronald and Ginevra were both guilty as sin on what they were planning, never mind that conniving slag of a woman they would call a mum."

"Hey now see here…" Arthur Weasley was about to protest with an automated defense of the woman whom had been his wife before reality set in with the full force of a bludger. She wasn't his wife any longer.

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down. I know it may still be fresh for you to be recently divorced, but you must come to deal with it."

"Harry, you brought that Auror back from the dead." Arthur protested.

"That doesn't take away Molly's clear scheme to kill me after marrying me off to your daughter in order to acquire the Potter wealth. While it was still just a scheme that never came to fruition, it shows me that there are certain unredeemable qualities about her that I'm just not prepared to forgive. Never mind that I am already married to more than a handful of beautiful women who wouldn't be too pleased to add Ginny or Ron to that mix." Harry said becoming tired.

He looked around at the assembled crowd, seeing the looks of awe mixed with a certain level of disgust. It couldn't be hidden that whomever was responsible for what was going on with Ron and Ginny, their actions had been planned fully. They hadn't had their wands but the little cubes had a sole purpose that was clear and would have been easily overlooked. Both Deloris Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour were right in front of him again at that moment. Their previous looks of triumph at attempting to manipulating him had all vanished and were replaced with new schemes now with hope of salvaging their careers.

"Mr. Potter…" Scrimgeour started.

"That's Lord-Baron Potter or Lord Gryffindor, for all intents and purposes here today. What House were you in, Minister, when you attended Hogwarts?" Harry asked loudly, noticing an immediate response that told him before the word was uttered.

"Gryffindor." He said, proudly.

"And you dishonor your house, and me, the heir of that very house by your continued actions here today. Why? What do you hope that this will accomplish. Every person in every house has the same characteristics, and you have just proven yourself to be as bad as Peter Pettigrew or worse, Lucius Malfoy himself." Harry finished without a sense of apathy.

Harry looked at those assembled and took in the shocked gasps and fierce whispers. He noticed that Rufus Scrimgeour was taken down a serious notch. He looked utterly defeated, now, and a shell of the man that he was. He looked at the woman who spent his entire fifth year with a complete lack of malice in her face only because she had been completely defeated by this half-blood whom happened to have the blood of the founders on his side.

"Minister, I'm sure that you were superb when you ran the DMLE, however, running Magical Britain is something completely different. The people didn't elect you just to have a Fudge replacement. They were seeking leadership, which is something that you clearly do not possess in the capacity for which the job entails. Should a new minister replace you, I would expect that person realize that we are currently looking at war with those who call themselves Voldemort's Death Eaters. As long as you're putting away innocents only to have the appearance of making a difference at those innocents expense, we are going to lose. The purpose of war when on the side of justice is to stop your enemy by any means necessary." He looked at the people again, surveying the crowd, and noticed that for a few of them the message was starting to seek in. He felt Nymmy's hand gently squeeze his own, looked over to her vibrantly violet eyes and felt the warm and content smile come across his face. "Well, I'll leave you to it, but understand this, Rufus Scrimgeour, I completely and utterly do not support you in your current position, and would rather support Arthur Weasley as a person of high integrity and moral fibre than someone of your caliber. I'll leave you to your votes."

Harry walked out with his wives never looking back at the utter chaos that he had created. He was done with the lot of them, at that very moment. He just wanted to get home. He wanted to relax, even if that meant putting up with Andromeda's snarkiness, which he really didn't mind anyhow.

As they reached the fountain of the magical brethren, Harry noticed that they hadn't exactly left alone. Following in their wake were Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George Weasley.

"Um, Harry, we'd like a word, please." Bill started.

"Sure thing, what's up?" Harry asked, looking very tired.

"Well, we kind of figured that you were behind what Luna had been doing for dad and us and we just wanted to say thanks." Percy interrupted, shocking Harry at his civility.

"I just figured that it was needed, and Luna was more than happy to do it." Harry said quietly, feeling Luna's reassuring hand on his bum. He turned to look at her receiving a saucy wink from her.

"The three of them had put you through a lot, and not just with the arrest." Luna said solemnly.

"Well, Harry, we're more than stocked up at the Burrow, and would like to invite you out for dinner. After all, it is your birthday." Charlie added.

"Guys, while I appreciate the effort, I'm going to have to take a rain check. I'm knackered.

"Alright then Harry, but please remember that you're still very much invited to the wedding."

"We'll be there." Harry said with a grin, and then the Potter quad apparated home.

**_Hidden Room - Hog's Head Bar – Hogsmeade_**

Jonathan sat in a room inside of the bar that was clear that enlargement charms had been used. The room itself was barren. There wasn't a single thing in it with the exception of a large oriental tapestry rug which lay atop the bare oak floor.

Jonathan had been in this room many times before since leaving Hogwarts. His master called it the ritual room. It was much like the Come and Go room otherwise known as the Room of Requirements which happened to be on the seventh floor at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Jonathan's requirement at this point was self-flagellation. Unfortunately for him, his master had refused him release. He was to perform one hundred strikes with the cat-o-nine tails for his failure.

Jonathan closed his eyes and thought hard about what he needed. When he re-opened them, before him was his familiar rock-embedded whip and a gallon bucket filled with white vinegar.

Jonathan, disrobed, reached for the bucket and poured it on his naked flesh. He quickly grabbed the whip and began his sacrifice at full force. The pain exploded and was re-inforced by the vinegar's sting. He repeated this over and over, again and again. The whip itself had become infused with the vinegar, and each welt, and every cut brought him deliciously closure to nirvana.

"Report." The man said coldly.

"It was a complete failure, master." Jonathan said, his voice tinged with fear at the repercussions for his lack of result.

"Explain."

"Harry Potter was able to break through the barrier with a simple Accio on Rowena."

"Clever boy, that. He will prove a rather interesting challenge. I grow weary of Tom and fear that his game is coming to an end. We must prepare the table for a new opponent. My brother was so found of playing with that Potter child. We'll see if he will make a worthy knight, rather than the pawn Albus thought him to be." His steel eyes came to focus on Jonathan's prone nude form. The boy was already prepared for his punishment.

Tonks Residence – Surprise

Arriving in the back yard with nary a crack the four of them stumbled in surprise at the face of Remus Lupin, who quickly snickered at Harry faltering form. _'I swear that boy can't catch a break on any form of magical travel, can he?' _Remus silently questioned.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Remus said, with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, the clown and pony will arrive in about half hour or so."

"Good to hear, Moony. Do tell me we'll have pin the tale on the werewolf, as well." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Well, it'll be a variation, involving Bambi, I'm afraid." Remus replied in a serious tone, causing a series of chuckles to come from the Tonks' whom sat quietly at his side.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bath to get the stench of Ron off of me." Harry said, grumpily.

"Oy, Potter, wait for us, we'll scrub your back and dangly bits!" Nymmy offered and was met with a brilliant smile from Harry.

In the bathroom, Harry closed his eyes as he applied the shampoo to his hair. What he hadn't expected was that Nymmy had enlarged the already massive shower to provide enough room for all four. He marveled at how truly lucky he was to have the three of them. He felt three sets of nimble fingers gingerly work the soap into a thick lather in his scalp. He was carefully guided by his three lovely wives beneath the hot shower that quickly washed the soap from his head.

"Keep your eyes shut, Harry, and no matter what, no peeking." Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's not as if I'm not your husband or anything." Harry quickly countered, but reluctantly complied.

He body was completely rinsed clean. What he felt next was beyond imagination for him. He felt two tongues slowly and seductively tease his nipples, which seemed to last forever, torturing his senses. He felt very familiar and demanding lips engulf his shaft as Luna made slow and patient work of his growing cock. The twin tongues crashed into full suckling lips which teased and tantalizing Harry's nipples until he involuntarily felt a mild pulse of magic come from each of them.

Luna was gently humming while her opened throat reverberated passionately against the spongy head of his cock. She slowly pulled him free of her throat while increasing the suction on him until the head was just between her pursed lips. Daintily, she used the tip of her tongue to gently clear the pre-cum from the tip before quickly engulfing him again with such force and determination that he nearly teetered over.

Hermione released her hold on Harry's nipple and looked down to see that he had transformed himself, slightly to what appear to be a very engorged and erect areola. Smiling to herself, she leaned in and took it very carefully between her teeth and plucked on it lightly causing her husband to moan with blatant lust. She straightened herself and couldn't help herself when her lips crashed against his and his tongue desperately searched out her own eagerly awaiting tongue.

"Does he taste good sweety?" Nymmy asked Luna.

"Mmm-hmm!!!" Luna managed as she felt Harry's pubic hair lightly tickling her nose.

Nymmy knelt down next to Luna, and looked her fellow wife in the eye, and started gently caressing Harry's scrotum. When Luna pulled back until just the head remained, Nymmy leaned forward and ran her tongue from the base until it entered Luna's waiting mouth. Luna eagerly kissed Nymmy with a fierce curiosity and open desire, leaving Harry's organ exposed.

Hermione seizing her chance, leap atop Harry, still standing and felt his girth pushed between her lust swollen labia and felt him fill her to completion. She felt so stretched and when he pulled out a longing for him to be buried in her again.

"Keep your eyes closed, my love and just feel." Hermione said softly as she clinched her kegel muscles tightly down on him as he pulled out and let him freely enter her again, on each and every stroke.

Hermione was getting close to a rapturous orgasm, but remained as studious with her love-making efforts as she was with her books. His thrusts were becoming more and more frantic and powerful in both intent and delivery.

"Harry, love, before you cum, tell me…ummmmm… oh bloody Hell HARRY I'M ALMOST… ALMOST…"

"'MIONE I'M GONNA…" Harry cried out in what seemed to be a blind plea for her to acknowledge his exhilaration.

"OPEN YOUR EYES HARRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Hermione desperately screamed and locked eyes with him and they locked in what seemed like an eternity as they climaxed as one in a screaming orgasm.

Nymmy hadn't let them go unnoticed, and when Hermione had climbed atop Harry and began their lovemaking, she knew something could go wrong. She wouldn't let that happen. She remained determined to make sure that Harry and Hermione would enjoy this experience.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the small game of rock, paper and scissors that they played earlier to determine the order. It would be Hermione, then Luna and finally herself. She was quiet smitten with all three now. The sleeping together had awoken a desire for the two women in her life, and she had a very delicious battle of tongues with Luna which led to light petting.

As Harry and Hermione succumbed to orgasm, she and Luna stood sentry for them, and quickly caught ahold of the two of them prior to collapse. Easing the two of them down until all were settled onto the floor of the shower, Nymmy knelt between Hermione's still recovering thighs and devilishly transformed her tongue to be eight inches long.

Carefully and cautiously she placed her tongue along the length of Hermione's cunny. She felt Hermione shudder, still not quite recovered from her orgasm. A dark and sinister glint formed in her eye as she locked eyes with her fellow wife. With a slow, deliberate and tantalization practiced easy she slipped the tip of her tongue, and followed through until the length of her tongue was buried within her.

Hermione squirmed against her tongue as Nymmy wiggled it back and forth relishing in the mixture of taste of both her husband and wife's delightful taste.

Luna was on Harry almost immediately. She simply replaced his softening cock into her mouth, gently and patiently suckling. The flavor mixture was sending signals to her cunny which was embarrassingly wet. She ran her index finger lightly over her clitoris. She quickly found Harry's fingers replacing her own, and felt his eager tongue at her opening.

Harry was in utter and complete bliss. He sealed his mouth firmly on Luna's shaven crevice at a sideways angle. He closed his eyes and quickly pushed out his tongue and started quoting Quidditch strategy in parseltongue. He then felt her legs clamp down on his head, but when he stopped she quickly relaxed, pulled her mouth free of his erection and begged him to take her.

Harry crawled on top of her and immediately sunk into her. She was much smaller than Hermione in height, however her c-cup breasts were slightly larger than Hermione and allowed him access to take her rose-colored prominent nipples easily. He suckled on her gently which elicited a moan of encouragement, while Luna wrapped her legs tightly around her husband.

Harry watched as Luna's hips crashed into his forcefully, and could honestly say that her carnal delight made him question if perhaps she had been a male in her former life. Her mound crashed into him over and over until she literally spasmed around him which brought him over for the second time.

Harry laid there in the shower stall panting as the beads of hot water rhythmically massaged his back. He pulled himself slowly off of Luna, and them pulled her into a deep soul-searing kiss which causing her lips to quiver and her eyes to open in a look of utter joy.

Harry released her before falling back down on his bum, and his back crashed against the shower wall feeling utterly spent. Opening his eyes he found violet eyes less than two inches away.

"Nymmy I'm spent. Please." He said sounding almost lost. Unfortunately for Harry that proved to be the wrong approach.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL SATISFY ME AND DO IT NOW!" Nymmy said with mock anger before winking at him, and kissing him slowly and deeply.

She sank into him and instantly her body molded into his as if to say that it belonged her at that moment and always. She caressed his cheek, and slowly wrapped her arms around him, never paying attention to her accomplices as she now felt four hands caressing her. The moved from her shoulders down her back and then down to her bum before change courses for random locations but with the same mission to sooth the young witch.

Nymmy looked at Luna first and saw the utter and complete love in her eyes and not just for Harry but for her and as she watched Luna's eyes travel to her partner in soothing Nymmy she could see a steady and reassuring love for Hermione in Luna's eyes as well. She felt safe at that moment, knowing that this relationship was more than just polygamous towards Harry but it was clear that the love that was felt was so intense that it was almost palpable.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed when Nymmy felt the sleeping beast beneath her strain to gain both her attention and affection. She felt Harry's lips on her neck and his hands gently kneading her breasts. She lifted herself slightly only enough to slam herself down on him, and begin to show him how much she needed his length inside of her.

She looked down at him in utter wonder and at that very moment realized that her prince was where she had always wished that he would someday be. Within her, satisfying her beyond what she thought that love really was, and was pushing his love into every single body movement.

She leant down and devoured his mouth with a need to wordlessly communicate unequivocally that she loved him beyond measure. She moaned into his mouth as he found his rhythm, and managed to rub her clitty in such a way that it literally had her straining against him when he occasionally; and she though deliberately missed the spot in mild form of torture.

She felt his wide-spread fingers wrap firmly around her breasts and could tell which two on each hand had gently squeezed together to lightly pinching them as he began again to stroke eratically. Nymmy was close. She felt that Harry had given up the long strokes and was gently rubbing into her, driving her utterly closer to madness until his eyes immediate shot open.

"I love you Nymmy!!!!" He screamed, and she felt his muscles contract within her which drove her into her own silent orgasm.

It was then, that the four sat quietly in the shower stall together looking at each other with looks of utter contentment that Harry said the most out of place thing.

"Whose up for pin the tail on the werewolf?" With a smug satisfied grin.


	24. Godric's Hell OH!

**23. Godric's Hell Oh!**

_**Godric's Hollow – Wales**_

Walking into the cottage which he immediately recognized as his childhood home, Harry immediately felt a sense of Déjà vu. It had been an incredibly long time since he had set foot here. He had barely set foot here at all as only being a fifteen month old, his foot fall was, if anything, unsteady.

It was unsteady now. Each and every step promised pain upon entering the doorway and walking through the halls and into the rooms where his parents had perished. Harry felt a trepidation within himself that was growing, but at the same point a curiosity that would not be denied.

This was something that he knew that he would eventually have to face. He had to conquer this moment; of being in this house, because without doing so he wouldn't be able to go forward and he would not be able to face Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dick-Load-that-would-not-creep-slowly-down-mummy's-leg, or he-who-must-be-hyphenated.

Unfortunately, as Harry crossed the threshold and entered into the living room a couple of things happened rather quickly. First, he heard a rather feminine gasp. It wouldn't have been so bad considering the company that he had with him. Harry was with all three of his wives, and so hearing a woman gasp would not have been something that would have been out of place. However, it didn't come from any of them, nor Remus. Harry had to laugh internally to himself in remembrance of how he had reacted early at the Tonks residence. It, of course clearly made Remus a suspect, having pinned him with a tail over and over again during the birthday party. Bambi, indeed, his yelps had gotten rather feminine.

The second thing was what had driven Harry into a near psychotic episode. He had caught sight of the one person that he clearly had not expected to see at Godric's Hollow. Peter Pettigrew had come from inside the kitchen, rounding the corner.

"Moony, is that you?" He said, almost sing-song like.

Harry whipped around, locking eyes with a man that he absolutely hated with every fiber of his being. The hatred radiated off of him in such a sickening way that his companions immediately took a step back to evaluate the potential harm that could come in the milliseconds which would drag on like hours.

It was Remus, whom seeing the wind pick up and swirl around Harry, at such an alarming rate that the crackle of electricity that followed wasn't as delayed as what Nymmy had seen inside his vault. Remus whipped his wand out on instinct.

In a half-moment later, Harry Potter sat frozen in a Petrificus Totalus and to say that he was angry wasn't putting enough effort into being descriptive. The utter rage that he felt was whipping and wrapping around him, which was why the others had elected to bind him only moments ago.

Harry Potter was in his childhood home in Godric's Hollow for the first time since he had been fifteen months old. It was a very nice house, Harry had thought as they approached after Remus had handed him the Portkey and the birthday party that they were having for Harry whirled away from him in the blink of an eye.

This had to be the last thing that he had expected to be bound and unable to break free of it. The more he struggled mentally against the spell the firmer it held him still. His way of behaving reactionary to extreme stress was the key area that Harry had to work on. It was his Achilles heel. Unfortunately there were reasons for the binding, as the form of Peter Pettigrew came into view in the home of those that he had betrayed.

This was really beginning to get to the point of quickly infuriating Harry beyond levels that he had ever seen before. He was just simply not used to being this mad. He had to face it, though. Wormtail was here, mere feet away from him. He could have his revenge for all the pain that his life had become. The anger exploded from him in the familiar form of electricity erupting from his hands, and while he couldn't move whatsoever, it was still quite impressive for Peter to watch. This was something that he had never seen before and his little Marauder nephew wasn't so little any longer, Peter thought to himself.

"Harry, stop, please." Harry heard a vaguely familiar voice now, which he had only heard when either dementors were close and in the cemetery that horrible night that Cedric… _'Oh GODS, CEDRIC!'_ Harry thought at once towards his friend whom had been dead now for nearly three years, before mentally trying to free his self to get a go at Wormtail. Looking at the painting now in the living room, he saw clearly that the four Marauders and Lily were all animated images, and looking at him quite crossly. "Harry, we have some things to explain to you and while Remus has brought us up to speed on how dismally our plan had failed, you need to know that we didn't intend quite a few things to happen. The most important was that you should have never even should have been left alone in the same room with my worthless sister." Lily's image said, looking directly at him worriedly. "Now, I'm going to have Remus let you go, but you have to promise to only just hear us out. By the way, you have some explaining to do, young man. Three wives? What do you think you are some kind of Sultan?" She finished with a lopsided grin that Harry recognized as his own trademark smile.

It was at that moment that Remus had to come to a decision. He had to release Harry and he knew that it could go really badly, really quick, but at the same time he had faith in the man that Harry had become. Remus nervously and reluctantly released Harry from his binding with a quick Finite Incantatem and immediately prepared for the worst. Remus was well aware that Harry James Potter had a temper that rivaled his mothers and had witnessed said behavior first hand with the fireworks that shouldn't have been possible due to the binding, however what happened immediately was something that he didn't expect at all.

He stood there unable to move or speak or do anything except lock his eyes with the same emerald green eyes that lie just beyond the paint of the portrait. He knew her, but didn't remember and it was something for Harry that was just so unfamiliar. The unfamiliarity of being in the same room with even an image of his mum was overwhelming him beyond anything. Sure he had heard all the stories and listened to the comparisons as to how much he had fared his father, but the unknown, and the desire to know Lily Potter was something for Harry that was all consuming.

He had regrets in not knowing and in not remembering his mum, and even as a small child, to his shame had attempted to call his Aunt Petunia mum, having heard his cousin Dudley use it affectionately many times, to ultimately get what he wanted.

Harry looked at the image of his mother and then fell to his knees and wept. Not like that of a spoiled child but like that of a completely shattered and broken soul. He was finally hearing the voice that he had longed to hear all of his life. He wept for the years lost and finally for only being able to hear just a shadow of her.

Nymphadora Tonks was immediately not very happy about what was happening, and that was putting it mildly. This wasn't something that she was familiar with and Remus having kept the whole situation from her had been something that had immediately put her on guard. Her prince was in trouble yet again. He was feeling betrayed and he was in retreat mode. She had to react quickly if there was hope of making his recovery and assimilation of knowledge. She immediately jumped to her feet.

Nymmy rushed across the room in a flash and immediately enveloping Harry in a comforting hung. It was not suffocating or overly strengthened to the point that it hurt him whatsoever. However she was determined to push all of her love for him into the comfort. It wasn't something that could have been detected magically, but to say that it wasn't magical would detract from her efforts.

She was quickly followed by, both, Hermione and Luna. Luna seemed almost frantic, but at the same time methodical. Luna leaned in and kissed the back of his neck at once, while Hermione gently wrapped her arms around all of them. Harry's breath which had already hitched in his throat was slowly coming back into a regular breathing pattern.

Hermione, unfortunately, had been a lot more affected by Peter's presence and her anger was even more evident than even Harry. She remembered her third year with an almost crystal clarity. She remembered every moment of being inside the Shrieking Shack, and the initial confrontation of Peter between Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and herself. She remembered the pleading and now, in this very situation having found out that it had all be a play; of sorts, was getting to her on a new level entirely.

Harry, at that moment felt her breath hitching against him. She could feel her shaking against him, and at that very moment understood that she was; not only sympathetic to him, but empathetic to the situation as well. Her hatred for the man equaled his own. Unfortunately for the two of them their hatred would be completely derailed only to drive them into utter confusion.

"Son, it gets better but you have to know how we royally messed up." His father's image finally spoke, watching his son with a ache that was clearly conveyed within the paints of the canvass.

"But Albus told me not to dwell on dreams of bringing you back and here you are. Even in an echo of your former…" Harry said, but was immediately cut off by all five images.

"WHAT?! It was his bloody idea in the first place to use blood magic." Lily said letting the heat of her own anger get to her. "Well… he pointed us in the right direction. Harry, the point of it is, it worked. We're not an echo. We're trapped here waiting on…" Lily looked forlorn for a moment.

"Waiting on me." Peter said, sadly. "I'm so very sorry Harry. I've not had much time to get back down there."

"Down where, Wormtail."

"The Veil Chamber." He said, solemnly. "Oh course Bellatrix went spare for the last year after Sirius went through." Peter said as he turned and looked questioningly at Remus for a moment. "Do you think I should have told her? I didn't, of course."

"Well, you do know how vengeful she can be and I do believe that Harry had just taken care of her problem only recently." Remus said, looking at his nephew in all but blood.

"Rudolphus?" Hermione asked so quietly that it almost went unheard.

"Exactly." Remus said with a smile, remembering his comment he made to her about being the brightest witch of her age and then was truly happy that Harry had made the best of the situation. Not that Remus had been upset that he had chosen to be with Luna as well, but Tonks had been a foregone conclusion from way back that she would be in his life one way or another, and the one way was due to her utter determination that he was then and will always be her little prince. _'However,'_ Remus thought, as he looked towards Harry now, he's not quite so little now. In fact, had he closed his eyes briefly, he and James could be interchangeable in size only. Remus had never made the same mistake of identifying Harry as being a counterpart for James. He had too much Lily in him for that.

"Alright, I'm going to need a moment to take all this in. What are you on about?" Harry asked. His mind was literally whirling with all of the stimuli that he had been absorbing. He wanted more than anything for everything that was being said directly to him to be the truth, but had been the subject of so many pranks and half-truths by his so-called family that he had a tendency to be wary of anything; and frankly everything, that had been told to him.

"The blood magic we used was love based, however it wasn't just the protection that we put on you, but this painting." Lily said, knowing now that it was time to reveal everything to him and let the chips fall where they may.

"We incorporated our blood into the paint..." Real Peter picked up, shame still evident in his voice.

"And with a special incantation..." Remus followed up, hoping that the others would fill in the blanks.

"Along with the blood wards that we placed on this house and the protection that was placed on you..." James said, almost sadly, looking at his son.

"Well, Harry, it trapped us in the house and since Peter did as he was instructed to do and removed our bodies the only place our souls could possibly rest were in the painting."

"Like a Horcrux?" Harry asked worriedly. He didn't want to think that his parents could do such a thing. His parents could not be dark. His parents would not be dark. He hoped and prayed upon it because the alternative would throw his entire reality and what he had built them up in his own mind to be, shattered.

"Sort of, without having to commit murder, yes." Lily said finally feeling proud that her son was smarter than she had given him credit for.

"What'd you do with their bodies?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the man he had held responsible for betraying his parents.

"I threw them in the veil, of course." Peter said with an almost maniacal laugh. Unfortunately this was the wrong thing to do at that particular time.

"STUPEFY!" Harry roared and watched as the beam of red light struck Peter square in the chest, flinging him across the room. He had another curse that he had very much wanted to do but his fear of going dark himself had finally held him back from that. He began to pace back and forth in the room almost ritualistically. He wanted so very much to hurt Peter that it was plaguing his Super-ego to lie dormant, and let the Id roam free.

"Harry, please calm down." His mother pleaded, seeing the anger building in his eyes.

"Pup?" Sirius' image asked quickly, garnering his attention.

"WHAT?" Harry asked almost feeling the tears beg to be let loose. "PADFOOT?" Harry almost screamed.

"Peter is an unspeakable. I know you didn't know that, but the veil isn't a "Veil of Death," but more of a holding area. It was used to hold prisoners during the last Goblin Rebellion. There were just so many of them that the ministry holding cells were just too full, and finally they created a solution to hold people in a sort of suspended animation, never changing, never aging until the time to face the Wizengamot was near. Unfortunately, back then, the timeframe was much to be desired, however, with the lack of time in the veil, it left little time for repentance."

"But that wasn't in history of magic at all!" Hermione protested vehemently. Hermione was a very studious girl, and had been during her entire tenure at Hogwarts. She was entirely known for spending all of her spare time reading and this was driving her completely spare. She knew History of Magic because, frankly, she was the one person who had decided during each and ever year not to kip off. She took complete notes and knew not only the subject material but the material that she had chosen to supplement it with, just in case there was a need for a rather lengthy bit of homework. Now, she was truly angered. She had trusted in her faithful books whom; outside of Harry, had never lied to her, ever.

"Honestly, Hermione," Sirius added almost condescendingly knowing that she had used this in her admonishments of his godson. "Did you think that Binns would teach you anything worthwhile? He's not even a real ghost, but a poltergeist, like Peeves. He only teaches to see how many people will fall asleep in his classes. Most of the information in the books that he uses is Ministry rubbish."

"But…" Hermione started, but was immediately was cut off by giggles coming from Harry. They were mild at first. She knew that it couldn't possibly be helped, and in retrospect if she had been in his same position would probably have reacted the exact same way. She couldn't fault Harry for that. Unfortunately, for Harry at least, he didn't have the ability to stop the gales of laughter and they quickly increased in intensity. It was almost scary the sounds coming from her husband as if he had finally snapped, but when she turned towards him, he was looking at her and laughing. It quickly became infuriating. Hermione crossed the room, grabbed and pointed her wand in his face. "Stupefy!" She said quickly and watched with satisfaction as his slumped to the floor. "Hmf!" She huffed and turned with a smug look of satisfaction. "What?" She said with mock innocence.

"You stunned him." Luna said, incredulously. She couldn't believe it. The man that they, all three of them; actually, loved had been stunned. Now, she was faced with her own reaction, had the shoes been reversed, and that being said; not finding fault with her logic, let it pass.

"He was laughing at me… and he wouldn't stop, and... Well, honestly, " She started and then immediately stopped. "He's stopped now, hasn't he?" She asked as if it was rather obvious, knowing that there wouldn't be an answer, and if there was an answer it wouldn't be one that she liked.

"Of course, dear." Lily said, honestly remembering James hadn't let things drop on many occasions and while he never let one of his pranks fall on her, knew that she had some form of latitude with what she could and couldn't do, could and couldn't say.

"Well, yeah, I s'pose." Luna said, looking towards the fallen form of her husband with a feeling of dread. She knew that there were arguments for what she had done, and things against it as well. What she did know above a shadow of doubt was that she absolutely would not have placed faith in anything that Binns had said because no one in Ravenclaw ever had. Unfortunately for Hermione, she did not know that he had been Ravenclaw, as well. However, his parents and their parents and those before him had been the epitome of Slytherin. He had been a smart prankster, and she knew that as well. It had been covered first year, for Cor sake. She didn't know what to say further at the moment as everything was well taken care of and for some reason she couldn't get the mental image of Pumpkin Pie Ice cream out of her thoughts.

"Shouldn't we wake him back up?" Nymmy asked quickly and when no response came, "Ennervate."

"Oy! Where is she?" Harry huffed, jumping quickly to his feet, murder in his eyes. Hermione caught sight of him, and quickly made a run for the stairs. "YOU!" Harry screamed and made a mad dash for her, but Hermione being much smaller than Harry was just a little bit quicker on her feet and evaded his capture, sprinting up the stairs a half step ahead of him, and quickly dashed into the first room she came upon.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the first room that she had dashed into had been one that would lead to her doom. The game was over as she was standing, stock, still in Harry's nursery. Looking around the room almost brought her to tears. It hadn't changed, she thought as she looked at the little crib against the right wall. Harry burst through the door and immediately came behind her. He heard the sob come from her, and immediately wrapped his arms around her while resting his head against her shoulder.

"You okay, 'Mione?" He asked tenderly. He had initially noticed the room that they were in, but upon noticing her reaction to being in that room, he reacted in his usual manner. He wanted to protect her, keep her from harm and above all else be there for her when she needed him. Finally, the game was done and this was something completely foreign to him that he needed to quickly adapt to or be consumed.

She turned and looked at him. She had fresh tears in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. He could see the emotion in her face and the look of uncertainty in her eyes. This was something that he had never had to handle before. Hermione was always strong and certain, but as he looked around the room that they had just happened to come upon the realization hit him. This is where he did it. This is the very room where he had gotten that blasted scar.

Harry felt her hand land gently on his cheek, which immediately returned his attention to her. She looked worried but it wasn't the same uncertainty as earlier. She looked him directly in the eye, and stepped back. Unfortunately what she didn't expect was that he had stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her waste leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She, of course, reciprocated the kiss eagerly, opening her mouth slightly at the presence of his exploring tongue. She wrapped her arms around his head as he poured his emotions that he felt for her into it.

When they broke apart, she looked up at him as he took in the surroundings. He smiled at the crib as the memories of mum tucking him into bed flooded his memory. He remembered, much like when he did the first time with Nymmy, and the memories that he was experiencing as he stood in his room weren't that of torture, and while he did remember that horrible night he remembered so much more.

He remembered being awaking to see his mum frantically straightening up his room and doing so as she had always been taught, without magic. He remembered standing up in his crib, and rattling it quite forcefully until his gained.

"Harry?" Harry heard Hermione and was brought out of his musings by the sound of his best friend; and now, wife's concerned voice.

"Hm?" He asked looking at her for a moment.

"You Okay?" She asked eagerly.

"Just remembering, is all." Harry finally said with a smile on his face. "Do you think we could maybe expand this a little and have all three of the babies in this room. I know a few charms and it would be nice."

"Well, to be honest Harry, I think it would be fine, but at the same point, I don't know. How many bedrooms are in this house?"

"Ten" They heard Remus from the doorway and quickly turned around. "But this isn't your only option, just the refuge that your parent chose. You could live in Potter Manor as well."

"What did you need Moony?" Harry asked.

"We're about to retrieve your folks and Sirius. You about ready?" He asked.

"Remus, are they going to be old or how…"

"Harry it's going to be difficult, but I believe they will look just as you see them in the painting."

"And how old were they?"

"Nineteen and Twenty." Remus finally resigned himself to admit. "Harry, I know that this is going to be difficult for you…"

"Difficult. Difficult? Remus, they're going to be young enough to be my siblings, not my parents. Bloody fucking hell! Does my life have to always be anything but normal." Harry said.

"Where would be the fun in normal?" Remus asked.

"Says the WEREWOLF!" Harry retorts.

"Low blow. Bad form Harry." Remus answers loaded with extra guilt.

"Sorry about that. Was a bit low for me." Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and briskly walking back down the stairs.

Ministry of Magic – Department of Mysteries

Harry Potter stood in front of the Veil again after a year. He still heard the whispers beckoning her to come closer, to cross over, and unconsciously stepped closer. He felt the wind whip close to him, and for a mere moment, one of the whispers got a whole hell of a lot louder.

"What do we have here?" The voice called from beyond the veil. "Is that a Potter I see or is it a Gryffindor. It's been such a long time since I've seen one of you and that is for sure. Are you the last, I wonder?" The voice was ethereal, however it wasn't threatening.

"I have two in there that are of my line and a godfather as well. Send them back, please." Harry pleaded, then looked briefly at Peter, whom had changed from his standard death eater robes to those standard gray non-descript robes worn by the employees of this very department. Peter reached into his robe, and pulled out a crystal sphere and handed it to Harry.

Harry released his hands from the sphere, which launched itself into the veil with such force that it kicked him back a couple of steps. There was a great murmuring that came from behind the veil which was immediately followed by a deafening silence and for a few minutes Harry began to think that every single one of them were on Tom Riddle's side, having one over on him, including his wives, but at the moment when he thought that everything was lost, a light began to pulse from deep within the veil.

The light from the other side began to grow brighter and bright and was pulsing to a rhythm that he hadn't heard at first. He recognized this almost at once as the murmuring began to increase more and more so until it was almost screaming. That's when it came true. First his godfather, followed by his father and finally his mum's bodies emerged from beyond the veil. All three people for whom Harry Potter had longed to see for such a long time were now present in front of him. Sirius was by far the easiest.

"Enervate!" Harry practically yelled and watched, much to his delight as his godfather, believed dead for over a year now, began to stir.

"H-Harry?" Sirius asked questioningly, before looking past him to see Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Luna and finally Peter.

"Yeah, Sirius?" Harry asked grinning all the while.

"Where the bloody hell is Bellatrix!?" He asked almost raging before locking eyes with a smirking Peter. Sirius stood up quickly and also quickly wobbled side to side before stumbling towards the other Marauders. Grabbing Peter by the collar quickly now, "And why the fuck didn't you warn me about that veil? One year of reliving that stupid night over and over again."

"Sorry Mate?" Peter said sheepishly and at that very moment quickly whipped out a coil of rope. He quickly wrapped portions of that coiled rope around the still limp wrists of Lily and James and begged everyone to grab hold.


	25. Harry Potter’s Hellacious Familial Reuni

**24. Harry Potter's Hellacious Familial Reunion**

**Godric's Hollow**

It was Thursday. Why did he even know that? It was something that had been a bit of a distraction all of his life, really. A knack for knowing without a shadow of doubt when a Thursday had crept upon him. Harry hated Thursday. He always had, always would from a very young age it seemed that the day of the week was nothing more than an anticipation for the weekend, which when growing up with the Dursleys; as Harry most clearly had, it was a prelude to a weekend in Hell. Hell was a place; that Harry found, many people denied existed whatsoever. He found there what they had denied with every ounce of their being. Would? There be absolutely nothing. A lake? Wouldn't that be lovely; but no, only nothing. He would wander and drift hoping against hopes that today was Wednesday? He would storm from his home in a fit of utter despair and scream at the top of his lungs, right and proper, wailing for his mummy… that and the hope that it bloody well wasn't Thursday, yeah? He, on the other hand, knew that Hell existed. It had been his relatives, after all. How did he get here? Where was here?

Harry sat at the kitchen table surrounded by everyone that he loved. Nymmy. Yes, the beatific and vivacious Nymphadora Lily Tonks-Potter which made his heart go pitter and patter with the anticipation of the things that would come his way when she had always been around. She had been a mystery, until his revelation when he got bits and pieces back from a lost childhood. Unfortunately for Harry, this was the worst possible time for his mind to drift towards thoughts of a lost childhood, having only just recollected what were his last mental images of what he saw come out from the veil. Whomever had said 'Be careful of what you wish for,' needed Lorraina Bobbit to come and make a housecall prior to a brief stop at a nameless intersection.

Luna and Hermione were surrounding his side of the table in a full effort to provide him the support that he needed on this particular Thursday. Why did he need this support, you might find yourself asking. Well, let us just take a look at what sat across from him on the other side of the table. There was Remus Lupin; which until recently, Harry thought to have been the last of the Marauders. That had been a mistake. It was Thursday, now, wasn't it? He had thought that Remus was the last connection that he had with his dead parents whom had died valiantly in a battle against the ultimate evil, Lord Voldemort. Yeah, that thought had been bollocked, too. However, meandering away from thoughts of impending doom and days that began with a TH sound, and looking to the right of Remus he stared in awe, confusion, frustration, hope and finally utter betrayal into the emerald green depths of his mother's eyes which had been identical to his in every way.

"Bloody fucking hate, Thursdays!" Harry muttered to himself a little louder than what he had hoped for only to see a fire of recognition in a kindred spirit of a clanswoman whom he found out without even asking shared an equal opinion of the fabled TH day.

To her right sat Harry Potter's carbon copy in every detail with the exception of the eyes. That didn't make this Thursday any better whatsoever . James seemed to be looking at him with what Harry could only liken to a smug superiority in something that they both shared. Harry didn't know what that was. His only interaction with his father, outside the unconscious rescue from the Department of Mysteries had been what he had watched inside a pensieve of one Severus "Snivellus" Snape. What was worse? What they had done to come back had preserved their bodies just as the left them. They weren't 37 as Remus, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew appeared, all coincidentally on the other side of the table. No, they had all the appearance of being all of twenty, or to Harry three years older than he, himself. How could he even contemplate calling them Mum and Dad. Oh yes, they were of course, but at the same point they had abandoned him.

"Why?" Harry asked almost monotone with no life or joy in his voice. His eyes were still dead-locked on his mum. She said fixed with her hands clasped together atop the table. She flinched, he noticed at the sound of his voice.

"Harry, you have to understand that at the time we thought that it would be the best answer to our situation…" She started rambling and Harry; while frustrated at the response, couldn't help but see some of the similarities with her speech patterns that he had found quite endearing with one of his own wives, Mione.

"Mum, that's not where I was going with my question..." Harry said with what seemed to be an air of finality. He hoped so, at least. He just wanted this particular Thursday business handled so that he could move on and allow his wives to understand his absolute intolerance of this particular day of the week. Bring on Friday, with the hopes that prior to this particular day; which was a TH word; and evermore, they would bring forth a consistency which had been part of the more recent past. Outside of his absent thoughts of Thursday, Harry looked up and saw that his mum had been awaiting his continued thoughts upon the line of where he had left off. It wasn't going on about Thursday, he thought to himself, before sighing. " I understand the things that you did. Bloody Hell, given myself in similar situation, I'd probably have come up with something similar. However that wasn't the direction of my question. Why? Why didn't you put more safe-guards in place to ensure that I would be looked after properly, yeah? You do understand that your sister and her husband weren't exactly the most enamored with my presence and that my upbringing left much to be desired in the public eye. Thankfully, I supposed, I didn't have much of a public presence since I was raised in a one by two meter cupboard for the first ten years of my life away from you." Harry said, still with a voice completely lacking emotion and monotone. His method of delivering this information had been as if quote simple statistics. It had not been lost on those on his side of the table. He felt Nymmy's hand gently squeeze his own, while Luna rubbed her open palm against the top of his thigh, not in a demented perverted sort of manner but that of someone clearly showing support. Hermione had her left arm draped around his shoulder gently rubbed her own hand in a circular motion. Their combined efforts, all four realized kept him from exploding in his normal fashion.

"Harry, you have to know that had not been our intention. We knew that things weren't exactly what they had been portrayed by the professor and we decided to act. Unfortunately we had not planned for the reaction Albus had chosen…" James Potter said with a look of hope in his eyes. However, that look changed slightly from hope to that of close to annoyance when he made eye contact with Nymphadora Tonks-Potter.

Harry looked back at his mum now and saw the anguish that resided within her own eyes. He could tell that if he were to stand, cross the room and open his arms to her now that she would embrace him with an equal enthusiasm to rival Molly Weasley. He didn't want to think about her at the moment, as since the trial he hadn't keep up with anything Weasley, but it wasn't for the sake of deliberation but more along the lines of priority. He made a mental note to visit Arthur and inquire to how the rest of the family are getting along.

"Had you known…" Harry managed to get out without falter. He was proud of himself, however with that pride came back the realization which day of the week it was and then his confidence, shaky thing that it was shook, if only briefly. He looked into his father's eyes and with that realized this wasn't a dream. It wasn't even really a nightmare. Sure, there plan had been riddled with poor judgement and assumptions that didn't have enough forethought, but they were human. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled quite a bit quicker than he would have thought, and by the brief look of disgust in his father's face came to the conclusion that perhaps brushing his teeth before being in close quarters, even with a family member might have had been worth the same forementioned forethought. "Would you have done anything differently, dad? Would you? I mean, come on, be honest. You had a plan of going into some sort of stasis for an undeterminable amount of time and didn't plan to take me with you. With Peter here, there was also an obvious plan of securing his position with Voldemort with his betrayal of us. The problem that I'm having at the moment is Sirius' being in Azkaban. How could you do twelve years in Azkaban willingly?" Harry asked looking directly into his godfather's eyes.

"Harry, if it meant that you were safe and alive and able to make any kind of a life for yourself, I'd have done anything to secure that." Sirius said with complete conviction in his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, and when he turned and looked at his oldest friend and wife saw the wheels turning behind her brilliant cinnamon eyes. He could always tell when she was working through a problem and this was just that for her at the moment. He could still see the obvious concern in her expression but this was his Mione. He knew her practically as well as he knew himself. "Perhaps if we take a step back and look at the situation itself as it played out back then. Maybe we could gain a perspective of not only how your mum, dad and the others, here, saw the potential problem that they were facing but we might also gain a bit of insight into the machinations of manipulation that our former headmaster was attempting? Remember, above all other things with those horrible relatives of yours, you survived. You're here. You're loved." She finished with a brief smile that had only been marred by the crease in her brow that happened as she noticed him taking all this in.

"Nyphadora." Sirius said with a smirk, as she groaned at the sound of his voice saying her name. "Could you explain to me why you and Harry and Luna and Hermione are now one big happy Potter family?"

"Sirius Orion Black do I have to go on and on about how much I loathe my given name, and even then, your continued use of it is bordering on the barminess that would equal Dumbledore?!" She exclaimed in complete frustration, but ended with a slight smile as Harry gently squeezed her hand.

"Go easy on him, Nim, please? While I'm still more than just a little irritated that this happened, at fifteen months old I wasn't exactly equipped to have a discussion as to their decision making process."

"Listen to your husband, Nymphadora." Sirius said sarcastically.

"UGH! Can I hex him Harry, please?" Nim said now, swelling out her chest and giving herself full pouting lips and big doe eyes.

"Maybe later, dear." Harry said in a placating manner that was lost on everyone present.

That was when he noticed it. It wasn't something that he had been expecting, however it happened and on a Thursday. James Harold Potter's hand rose from where it had been from under the table and came and rested upon Harry's mum's interlaced hands and he watched in somewhat of an awed fashion as his dad gently squeezed his mum's hands. He looked up at his dad and made eye contact and for an instant of a moment had a connection with his dad. He knew now at this moment that they had been alike, although not in a tormenting Severus Snape sort of fashion but more along the lines of wanting the same thing, someone to connect with and to make that someone that they had connected with comforted.

Harry had been lost in his anger. He had been lost in his conspiracy theories. He had been just plain lost but found himself in connecting with his dad on just the plainest level. Harry Potter had craved love on such a primal level of needing something that he had never had, really, since his mum and dad had left. He knew that he was still most certainly and definitely not okay with what they had done with regards to him, however knew that with any plans of that scale came with a certain margin of error.

His mum and dad had the books about the killing curse so that was certainly something that they had had to work with. The one thing that made him hesitant was the fact that it was a guess, at best, that Tom Riddle would use the killing curse on Harry. It was a bet that they had placed all their futures on. If Tom had used the curse, they would simply reverse it. However, Tom Riddle had been raised in a muggle environment and was used to torturing his early victims that way. Had Tom simply wanted to do away with Harry, a knife, or a twisting of the neck and there you have it. One made ready to order corpse, how do you do.

Fortunately for Harry, Tom Marvolo Riddle had been a creature of habit. He liked his unforgivables just as they came, plain and simple. So, Harry having rationalized that fact and come to terms with it realized that the first part of the plan, however flawed, had worked. Looking across the table now, he saw the worry that was in all five of the others eyes. They had a look about themselves that screamed, "Please accept this as the truth because without your acceptance we are all lost. Harry was mad and it was not without just cause. Too many people in the wizarding world placed faith in the ability to play chess with other people's lives. More importantly, they often played it with his life and he was rather tired about the whole imbroglio.

Harry placed a lot of faith in his wives, but the one that he looked towards when all hope of rational reason prevailed was Luna. It wasn't because of her being loony whatsoever, but rather her unique outlook on life and the hidden things that would creep up upon someone if they weren't careful. The one thing that had made her stand out, in school, had been her dreamy way that she looked upon certain situations. Harry had found out, however, that it wasn't dreamy whatsoever. That had simply been Luna's physical manifestation she presented to the public while multitasking problem situations to be solved. She would give code words and simple ideas as a diversion from the real reasons that she had been weighing. Luna Lovegood-Potter was absolutely brilliant at seeing all angles to a situation. She had also been equally brilliant at showing Harry that she was firm in her resolve while Harry's resolve was to shrink her object of affection. Patience, had also played factors there, but that was just his Luna and he loved her for everything that made her, her.

Hours had passed now. Harry sat there in comparable silence taking a moment here and there to glance at the clock. Closer and closer the time drew on and with it this hated Thursday was drawing closer to a close with relatively no impending nor dire consequence. He was thankful for that, truly he was, but Harry Potter was also a true believer that when he anticipates something to go wrong, sooner rather than later that would be the case.

There had been many strained moments and a lot of rather awkward silences. Harry had found himself rather put out at some of the looks that his father had been giving his wife, Nymmy. It would range from curious to angered, from almost lustful(which had Harry at a point of wanting to hex his dad into next week) to frustrated beyond words when his father finally saw that she had truly been the little girl that he remembered when Harry had only been 1 year old. She had set her sights on Harry not for anything else than being her little prince, and that had been the thing that had finally, both, driven his father mad and brought him to the realization that they had truly been soul-mates. The problem of resolving the other two wives was relatively easy for James to solve, when analyzing Nymphadora Lily Tonks-Potter. Potter's dig brainy chicks. Nym, Luna and Hermione all fit into that category.

**Godric's Hollow – much much later that evening – Master Suite.**

Harry Potter was a nervous wreck, and that was putting things mildly. Thursday's turn of events had effectively brought him what he had sought out in the Mirror or Erised. He had his mum. He had his dad. He had his godfather. Bloody hell, he had his uncle Peter, which was something that Harry James Potter had never expected to get in his life.

Unfortunately for Harry he had his worries, too. Too many things had been going his way far too often for his comfort. The fact of the matter was that it had been Thursday, and usually that was a bad omen, in and of itself. He hated Thursday's because of everything that they had usually brought with them. Pain, disappointment and usually either a beating or hard labour, which meant the beating was self-inflicted.

Harry Potter found himself, laying in bed, one of the luckiest men on the planet. He turned to his left to find Nymmy's firm aroused body pressed against him. Her light purple eyes locked with him with a clear determination which told him that he was hers and that he would bring her pleasure. No words had been spoken, however they didn't need to be when she was mentally broadcast what it was that she wanted of him.

Harry turned now to his right to lock emerald green to cinnamon brown and another true love of his life. Hermione Potter had been his best friend. Looking at her now, she was his rock and stability which allowed him to reach anything level of himself that he just wouldn't have without her. Her natural physical endowments, while completely different from that of Nymmy were just as perfect, if for slightly different and reactive reasons. Her nipples were rock hard and while the physical contact between their two bodies was light, the taught hardened skin brushed against the flesh of his own skin . Looking down, Hermione had caused his growth.

Luna's sapphire blue eyes locked with his. She felt his length and girth expand against her cheek while waiting patiently in her favorite waiting place. Harry felt her ample endowments against his thighs and then the warmth from the inside of her mouth encompasses his length. The pressure that she provided him was beyond anything that she had done previously and with the distractions provided from both Hermione and Nymmy as they each caressed his upper torso. Intermittently he turned from left to right feeling plush full lips crash against his own.

Nymmy was first. Thursday had a way of getting its will across, and he knew that it was too soon to last. At first, he thought that it had been her muggle side coming out giving him a Star Trek fantasy. Her normal pale pink skin started slowly, very slowly changing until it was the same emerald green to match his eyes. This had caused an initial stirring which had only made Luna more enthusiastic. However Nymmy quickly pushed against Harry hard, leaving the bed and making a concerted campaign for entry to the adjoined bathroom.

Harry immediately filled with worry but was quickly turned towards Hermione whom dove for his lips begging entrance. Again, he was lost as her tongue broke the barrier his lips provided only to provide entrance and he lost himself in her. Her nipples, hard and determined pressed against his chest. At the first sound of retching from the closed bathroom door, Harry looked at Hermione whom now demonstrated her own metamorphmagus ability.

Quickly and equally as desperate, Hermione pushed herself up using his body for leverage. Unfortunately, the bathroom had been on the same side of the bed that Nymmy had vacated and she fumbled horribly to get across Harry any and every way that she could, accidentally kicking Luna in the head in the progress.

This too, proved to be horrible for Harry. He was definitely concerned about the two wives whom had left the comforts he was attempting to provide, however the third being the recipient of a accidental but brutal blow to the head found her head pushed forward taking Harry's length to the back of her throat where it temporarily got lodged. She attempted to pull up only to find the sponge-light head stuck.

Harry lost the ability to control his body at what Luna was doing and immediately began to ejaculate, which; in turn, caused a slight swelling on his part. Luna bit down immediately causing a howl of pain from Harry and a loss of this evenings dinner as well as Harry's deposit all over his member and then his abdomen, chest and; unfortunately eyes, when she broke herself free. Harry didn't pay attention to the patter of her feet making the same course as the two previous wife's because of the pain and the banging on the bedroom door.

To his shock, seconds later, the door burst forward revealing a shocked Lily Evans-Potter, James Harold Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and finally Uncle Peter. Wiping his face clear of vomit and his own fluids he was just able to make out the crowd of Marauders whom circled his bed.

"Did I mention," Harry started as he saw now his three sickly and quite nude wives standing in the doorway to the adjoining bathroom. "I hate Thursday's?"

**A/N: Sorry I've not updated in awhile. I just recently got inspired and decided at the end to put part of the reason as to why this story is called Season of Hell. For those of you that get that reason, glad to have you on board. For those of you whom still don't get it, I think that you will soon. Thanks to Treck for the Beta and encouragement.**


End file.
